


La Treizième

by thegarudaflap



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegarudaflap/pseuds/thegarudaflap
Summary: Après la dernière Guerre Sainte, la paix est instaurée avec Hadès et Poséidon depuis plusieurs années. Mais qui est donc ce treizième chevalier d'or sous les traits d'une belle jeune-femme décalée et puissante ? Voici son parcours, ses combats et surtout ses passions ...





	1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

  
**_Avril 2007, Île du Sanctuaire, Grèce_** ****

Debout, sur la plus haute colline des environs, perdue dans ses pensées, une jeune-femme contemple le paysage qui s’ouvre devant elle telle une toile vivante : de hautes vallées verdoyantes reflètent la plénitude malgré l’obscurité naissante, les pâtures embaumées lui rappellent les interminables promenades de son enfance. Une lune quasi pleine veille sur ces temples mythologiques ornés de végétations en tout genre, sous un ciel scintillant par sa seule volonté. Le paysage est calme, incarne la sérénité, l’authenticité de cette vie, teintée de l’essentiel, dépouillé de superflu. Elle aime le soir, ce silence, se retrouver avec elle-même, rencontrer son propre karma. L’inconnue sent l'air extérieur caresser son visage. Elle ne se lasse jamais d’admirer ces paysages, dès que la nuit drape les montages de son voile de pénombre feutré. 

Exubérant de liberté, la jeune-femme arbore une fière cape blanche bercée par une légère brise, suspendue par des broches à une étincelante armure dorée comme le soleil, qui témoigne de la prestance se dégageant d’elle. Une _aura_ brillante l’entoure. D’apparence élancée, on devine les nombreuses luttes qui ont marqué son corps. Derrière cette allure athlétique se dessine une très grande beauté : de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, une peau pain d’épice soyeuse, de grands yeux ténébreux, des traits fins, des formes sculpturales, un physique méditerranéen sulfureux. Comme chaque soir, elle veille sur sa contrée, le sanctuaire, _son_ sanctuaire. Cet endroit pour qui elle se donne corps et âme depuis son enfance. Sa raison de vivre. Elle admire les étoiles, paisibles lueurs dont chacune s'était un jour penchée sur l'une des armures endossées par les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, ceux-là même qu'elle côtoie jour après jour. Les chevaliers d’Athéna, les défenseurs de la Terre et de la Justice. 

En contrebas, les environs s’offrent à elle. Non loin se dessinent les contours du village de Rodorio, et d’autres peuples se tenant à proximité de l’île. Il fut un temps lointain, qu’avaient connu les premiers résidents du Sanctuaire, l’île aux treize montagnes était accessible et visible aux yeux de tous. Il s’avérait même que les terres d’Athéna étaient reliées à la Grèce par un bras de terre qui fut plus tard dallé de marbre, permettant ainsi un lien continu où quiconque pouvait se rendre en toute liberté. Cependant, au fil des siècles, tandis que les hommes gagnaient en maturité et que la Grèce changeait de main au gré des guerres, le bras reliant la Terre Sacrée au continent s’était progressivement effrité. Le Sanctuaire, entité tangible de ce monde, était devenu comme une légende orale transmise de génération en génération sans vérification possible avérant son existence. Car si le Sanctuaire devait poursuivre sa mission de sauvegarde de la Terre et de tous les êtres le peuplant, l’ignorance des hommes quant à sa présence avait caché l’île aux yeux de tous. 

La jeune-femme ressassait en silence ce savoir qu’elle avait ingurgité depuis plusieurs décennies, alors qu’elle était encore jeune aspirante. Ses grands yeux émerveillés devant l'étendue stellaire se mêle à un étrange sentiment d’insécurité.  Depuis quelques temps, elle doute. Son âme est habitée par une chose inhabituelle en elle. Ce qui la trompe en cette belle soirée c’est ce pressentiment. Cette incertitude dont elle n’arrive pas à se débarrasser. Comment en-t-elle arrivée là, elle, le 13ème chevalier d’Or du Sanctuaire ? Née à minuit lors d’une éclipse de lune de sang, toute planète alignée, elle aurait pu endosser l’armure du Capricorne ou du Scorpion. Mais les Dieux en ont décidés autrement. Elle se souvient du jour où Wilfried, son grand maître lui est apparu avec l’armure du Serpentaire, âgée à peine de huit ans. Des années d’entraînement sévères pour devenir le propriétaire de cette armure légendaire. Une première pour une femme chevalier. Un lourd fardeau à porter. 

A treize ans, elle avait plus d’expérience au combat que n’importe quels conquérants des temps anciens. Son statut de Saint et sa réputation faisaient qu’elle est très estimé de toute la chevalerie. Son nom à lui seul fait trembler les contrées des autres royaumes. Ses adversaires se laissent souvent trompés par ses charmes. _« Aussi terrible que belle .. »_ Derrière ces délicieux attraits indéniables se cache une guerrière inflexible, cynique, terrible. On la surnomme « la tueuse de mâles ». Cette réputation l’a fait sourire. Malgré ses techniques de combat prodigieux, ses enseignements rudes, Aurora demeure un bon chevalier. Qui aspire à une vie normale en dehors de son existence magnanime. Sa joie de vivre la caractérise et anime le Sanctuaire. Son rang de femme impérieuse lui colle à la peau. Elle n’a jamais souhaiter entretenir de relations sérieuses avec les hommes du Domaine sacré pour raisons éthiques. En tout cas, elle a _essayé_. Aucun homme n’ose la contredire. Nul n’a envie d’être projeté dans une dimension ou terrassé par son _« Tempus fang »_. Elle ne porte pas de masque et si on devait un jour remettre cette loi en vigueur, elle serait la première à contester. 

Le matin même, son Excellence le Grand Pope Shion gouverneur du Sanctuaire, l’a convoqué pour une mission de reconnaissance au sud du Dodécanèse, dans l’un des villages sacrés régis par Athéna. De nombreuses factions malfaisantes terrorisent les habitants de la région, suite à la guerre contre les Amazones. Répudiés par la Déesse il y a longtemps, ils sont mystérieusement revenus à la vie. Aurora doit restaurer l’ordre et ramener des prisonniers. Elle sera accompagnée des chevaliers d’argent  Dante de Cerbère et Misty du Lézard, ainsi de quelques gardes. Ils ont l’habitude de travailler ensemble. Aurora entretient une forte complicité avec les Argents. En dehors des missions, ils sont amis. Pour elle «  _nous sommes tous serviteurs d’Athéna_  ».   

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle laisse ses yeux parcourir cet endroit chargé de mystères et de légendes sans se soucier d’une ombre qui l’observe depuis les ruines du temple _Niké_. Après quelques instants, elle ressent l’énergie dégageant de son spectateur. 

 _« Tu comptes rester caché encore longtemps ? »_ lui dit-elle de dos. 

 _« Je t’ai senti tourmentée, pardonnes moi de d’interrompre dans ta réflexion ... »_ lui répond l’homme. 

_« Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je sois tourmentée, chevalier ? »_

  _« Ne joues pas à cela avec moi, Aurora. »_ s’approchant la guerrière. 

 _« Je vais bien, Milo. »_ finit-elle.

 _« Tu ne sais pas mentir. »_ fit le gardien du 8ème temple. 

_« N’insistes pas, Scorpion ! Je n’ai nul besoin d’être materner.»_

Même son proche ami, Aiolia, le chevalier du Lion a des difficultés à sonder son cœur ces derniers temps. Son cosmo est agité depuis _cette guerre_ , son sacrifice il y a un an et demi. C’est quelque chose que Milo peut ressentir. L’homme n’est pas du genre à baisser les bras. Tant de choses se sont déroulées. Son regard perçant azur en dit long sur le caractère du chevalier. 

Une main sur son épaule, il lui assure : _« Aurora, même les plus grands chevaliers sont en proie à des doutes … »_

Elle ne répond pas. Lui la connaît par cœur. Son silence en dit long. Tout guerrier connait sa destinée. Ils sont conditionnés pour cela depuis leur plus jeune âge pour cette justice pour laquelle ils se battent : être des maîtres de guerres, servir une juste cause, protéger les plus faibles, être prêt à donner sa vie pour la gloire d’Athéna. Aurora songe à cette épouvantable guerre, l’abandon de son apprenti pour la conquête de l’armure de bronze, les accrochages entre le Garuda et Persée pour gagner son cœur, sans parler de ces changements qui se produisent en elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Tout est emmêlé dans sa tête. Quelle est la raison de cette vicissitude ?

 Saisi par l’indignation, lassée, elle s’exclame : _« Non ce n’est pas possible ! J’en ai assez ! Je veux la paix !! »_ augmentant fortement son cosmo, la colère prenant le dessus sur son sang-froid. 

Milo sent immédiatement sa détresse. Aurora peut-être imprévisible.

 _« Aurora_ _… Parle-moi. »_

 _« Milo. Pourquoi ? Que m’arrive-t-il ? »_. 

Milo reste muet par tant de chagrin. Il se souvient du moment où il a retrouvé Aurora des jours de recherches après cette guerre : elle était méconnaissable. On avait du mal à croire que quelque temps avant, elle était la combattante la plus forte au monde. Il sait que depuis ce jour, elle prend grandement sur elle. 

_« Ne sois pas injuste envers toi-même.»_

Le Grecque prend Aurora dans ses bras pour la calmer. A son contact, elle frémit. Elle sent un cosmo chaleureux et tendre l’entourer. Il a beau être le terrible chevalier d’or du Scorpion, c’est l’homme le plus sécurisant qu’elle connaisse. L’odeur de sa peau hâlée, la force de ses bras musclés, son armure qu’elle aime frôler. C’est le même effet à chaque fois : Milo sait la rassurer.

 Elle répond en croisant son regard : _« Tu as toujours su trouver les mots avec moi .. .»_

Milo l’admire affectueusement. Il sait que derrière ce masque, cette vaillance, se camouffle une femme vulnérable. Intérieurement il a envie de hurler. Le Scorpion est l’ami le plus proche d’Aurora. Son meilleur adorateur. Combien de fois a-t-il assisté aux entraînements du Serpentaire, apprécier la vitesse et la force de ses coups, la maîtrise totale des attaques ? Jamais il n’a connu pareille guerrière. Milo sait reconnaître lorsqu’un grand chevalier en est un.

 Il apprécie d’être contact du 13éme chevalier Aurora. Il n’arrive pas à décrire ce qu’il éprouve. C’est chimique, fort. Comme si son propre cosmo s’accorde avec le sien. Son parfum fruitée, sa peau douce lorsqu’il l’effleure, ses longs cheveux foncés, son odeur corporelle. Tout se bouscule en lui. Sa vie de guerrier se résumait aux combats, aux missions, à la défense du Sanctuaire. Cette nouvelle existence qu’il mène lui est encore peu familière. Il aimerait faire comme tout le monde, vivre sa vie de jeune-homme. Aurora connaît mieux que personne la vie en dehors du Domaine Sacré, côtoyant les gens normaux et oublie son devoir de chevalier le temps d’une soirée, d’un après-midi...

Elle seule en est capable, _«Votre devoir a été accompli, à votre tour de vivre ! »_

 Il se remémore alors le jour où Aurora lui ait apparu la première fois.

Un coup de poignard …


	2. Rencontre

_**Janvier 2003 : Sanctuaire, Palais du Grand Pope.** _

 

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il… voletait… Oui, c'était cela. Il flottait aussi léger qu'une plume, comme s'il reposait sur un nuage de coton. Et il aurait voulu s'y enfoncer encore plus, mais quelque chose le retint. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons de ce bien-être. Peu à peu, son esprit devint plus vif, plus éveillé, et ses capacités de réflexion réapparurent. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était somnoler. Son corps, visiblement réfractaire lui envoya une onde de douleur. Et il devint aussi lourd que du plomb, ses membres et ses articulations endoloris en prime.

Il commença à maudire la Terre entière quand il se rendit compte brutalement qu'il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir. S'il se fiait à la souffrance qui le traversait, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ait pris un énorme coup sur la tête. Des images lui renvoyait son cerveau et qu'il tenta d'analyser pour le mettre sur la piste de son identité : une falaise, des temples anciens, un sceptre sacré, un arachnide doré sur une plage …

Il s'interrompit brusquement, prit d'une inspiration soudaine : un arachnide ? Cette simple pensée fit surgir une sorte de tableau dans sa tête. Cet animal venimeux, dangereux, craint ..

Un scorpion.

Il se figea, se prenant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps tandis que ce mot s'écrivait en lettre de feu dans son esprit. Mais bien sûr ! Il se souvenait maintenant. Il était Milo le chevalier d'Or d'Athéna, de la constellation du Scorpion ! Et cela n'était pas la seule chose dont il se rappelait. Absolument tous ses souvenirs sont revenus : son enfance difficile, l'appel de son maitre, son entraînement au Sanctuaire pour obtenir son armure, son travail au Domaine sacré, la bataille des douze maisons contre les chevaliers de Bronzes, la Guerre contre Poséidon puis Hadès, le combat final aux Enfers, son âme flottant dans le néant. Alors… pourquoi se sentait-il si vivant ?

Des montagnes de questions assaillirent son esprit. Pourtant, Milo les repoussa. Ce n'était pas le moment et, de toute façon, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Pour le moment, du moins. De plus, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il lui restait encore une chose à faire, mais non des moindres : ouvrir les yeux. Ce qui n'allait pas être simple, tant il lui semblait que ses paupières pesaient des tonnes. Il essaya néanmoins, peu décidé à passer sa vie entouré de brume avec un corps de plomb. Une vive douleur lui parcourut l'ensemble des muscles, mettant fin à ses efforts. Par réflexe, il fit appel à son Cosmos. Et fut plus que surpris de le sentir. Il était bien loin de son niveau habituel, tel la flamme d'une bougie comparée à un brasier ardent, mais il était bien là.

Il enflamma légèrement son Cosmos et la douleur se calma aussitôt. Son corps lui parut moins lourd, si bien qu'il retenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière l'avait tellement ébloui durant le quart de seconde où ses paupières s'étaient levées, qu'il avait cru devenir aveugle. Mais il n'en était rien, et Milo décida de retenter sa chance, y allant progressivement cette fois. Lentement, ses paupières commencèrent à s'ouvrir, s'arrêtant un instant lorsque la luminosité devenait trop forte, avant de repartir lorsqu'il s'y était habitué. Ses deux orbes azurs enfin libérées des ténèbres, il sourit intérieurement de satisfaction, car incapable de bouger ses lèvres à cause de la douleur, avant que son regard ne se mette à voyager afin de découvrir où il avait atterri.

La surprise fut totale lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était dans une des suites du Palais du Grand Pope au Sanctuaire. Il reconnaissait sans peine les hautes colonnes aux tentures rouges, le sol de marbre, la lumière traversant les nombreuses larges fenêtres du domaine sacré, les flambeaux éclairant les lieux, les peintures sur les murs représentant Athéna et ses gardiens.

Un grognement attira son attention et, tournant la tête vers le bruit, le Scorpion découvrit avec stupéfaction deux de ses confrères : Aiolia du Lion et Angelo « Masque de Mort » du Cancer. Ce dernier était à l'origine du grognement. Ils étaient là, installés de la même façon que lui, dans un lit à la couverture rouge identique. Mais surtout, ils étaient vivants. Milo se redressa autant qu'il le put, ignorant la douleur provoquée à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il balaya la vaste pièce du regard : ils étaient tous allongés sur des lits, presque autant que le nombre de serviteurs de l'Elite dorée de la garde d'Athéna, en rang contre les murs de la salle spacieuse, et assez espacés pour que deux personnes puissent se glisser entre eux. La plupart dormait ou reprenait lentement leur esprit. Il se demandait maintenant comment un tel miracle avait pu être possible. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ils étaient morts. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ils étaient dans cette dimension ouverte par le chevalier des Gémeaux et de la Vierge, sans trop espérer regagner la Terre. Alors comment pouvaient-ils se retrouver ici ? Dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent, tous se réveillèrent, avec plus ou moins de difficulté, de lenteur et de gémissements râleurs.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand une voix, rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis longtemps, s'éleva dans la pièce, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Visiblement, si Angelo était encore incapable de se faire obéir de son corps ankylosé, son esprit, lui, semblait au maximum de ses capacités. Et franchement, Milo aurait préféré le contraire, histoire d'épargner sa pauvre tête, qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment tant le bruit avait réveillé la douleur de celle-ci. Un coup d'œil vers Aiolia le chevalier du Lion lui apprit qu'il pensait la même chose. Après tout, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on changera le chevalier du Cancer. Mais apparemment, Masque de Mort ne devait pas avoir aussi bien récupéré que Milo le pensait, car il s'exprima ensuite beaucoup moins bruyamment.

« Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous, à tout ce désordre ? »

Il avait dit cela en se redressant sur son coussin, d'un ton quelque peu agressif, sans doute pour dissimuler sa confusion. Seulement voilà, les autres combattants étaient aussi perdus que lui.

« Pas de panique.» dit Mü, chevalier du bélier, d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante et rassurante.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer ! » railla le Cancer, dans un état d'exaspération avancé.

« Je pense, qu'on nous a ressuscité… » avança prudemment Shaka, chevalier de la vierge, en se redressant à son tour.

« Ça, on l'avait compris ! » répliqua le Cancer, « Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment, et surtout pourquoi ?! »

« Justement ! » s'impatienta Aiolia, qui lui, avait suivi le raisonnement de son collègue. « Les seuls à pouvoir ramener quelqu'un à la vie, ce sont les Dieux ! Et on sait tous qu'ils ne font rien au hasard, ce n'est certainement pas dans leurs habitudes d'être généreux ! »

« Bien, calmez-vous», reprit le Chevalier du Bélier, « Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Un petit silence suivit pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient rapidement, pour répondre d'une même voix.

« La destruction du Mur des Lamentations. »

Alors que le Chevalier du Cancer ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour râler une fois de plus, un cri les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, prêts à faire face à une éventuelle menace et… la personne devant eux acheva de les perdre : Jabu, chevalier de bronze de la Licorne se tenait à côté de la porte, qui s'était ouverte sans un bruit, et les regardait, une expression de pur choc plaquée sur le visage. Il resta figé de longues secondes, si bien que les Chevaliers d'Or commencèrent à se demander si la surprise ne l'avait pas tué.

Enfin, la Licorne sembla se réveiller, une expression de pur bonheur s'affichant sur son visage : « Vous êtes en-fin réveillés… » murmura-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point on a espéré ce jour… où on vous l'on reverrait … ! Le sanctuaire se languissait de vous, on retrouve des personnes qui lui sont chères… et qu'il croyait perdues à jamais… Bienvenue chevaliers ! » termina le chevalier de Bronze.

Tous furent touchés pas le discours qui reflétait sa grande joie. Un étrange apaisement s'empara d'eux. « Je me doute que vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions sur le pourquoi du comment, mais avant toute chose, il faut que je prévienne son Excellence et les autres de votre réveil. »

Cette première journée de vie, Milo ne l'oubliera jamais. Affaibli, confus. Cette sensation indescriptible lorsque ses frères d'arme et lui-même ont offert toute leur force pour ouvrir une brèche dans le Mur des lamentations lors de la guerre Sainte contre Hadès et permettre aux chevaliers de Bronze de parvenir jusqu'à l'Elysion. Ils ont senti leur corps englouti par une charge d'énergie monumentale. Saga des Gémeaux et Shaka de la Vierge ont ouvert cette porte spatio-dimensionnelle avant d'être engloutis par leurs forces. Puis, trou noir.

Lorsqu'ils ont été ramenés, on raconte qu'ils étaient chacun éparpillés dans l'une des nombreuses plaines du Sanctuaire, blessés, inconscients. Qu'ils sont restés des jours dans le coma. Aiolia était attristé : son frère Aiolos le Sagittaire ne faisait point parti du lot. Saga lui espérait voir son jumeau Kanon. Pas de trace non plus de Doko de la Balance. Les dix chevaliers étaient cloués au lit, encore sous le coup de l'émotion et grandement fragiles. Le Grand Pope Shion leur a rendu visite après leur réveil. Il avait retrouvé une allure plus jeune mais mûre. Il avait quoi, la cinquantaine alors qu'il en a plus de 260. A sa vue, Saga se décomposa. Lui l'ancien assassin du Maître du Sanctuaire d'autrefois. Même s'ils se sont associés pendant la dernière guerre, ils n'avaient point eu le temps d'échanger sur le passé.

L'ancien Bélier le senti et rassura ses convives : « Chevaliers, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. Cela fait des années que nous tentions en vain de vous trouver. (Comment, des années ?) Vous avez été propulsé dans un endroit où le temps et l'espace n'existait plus. Vous avez erré très longtemps suite à l'effondrement du Mur des Lamentations. Athéna elle-même se réjouie de votre présence. »

Mu : « Maître Shion, vous aussi avez été ressuscité ? »

Shion : « Oui. Juste après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès avec Doko. »

Le groupe est étonné. Comment est-ce possible ? Doko était avec eux lors de leur dernier acte en tant que chevalier. Les voyants dubitatifs, Shion leur assure : « Athéna a décidé de reconstruire le Domaine Sacré après ces évènements. Il n'y avait plus de chevaliers d'expérience pour prendre le relai. Il restait quelques chevaliers d'argent, et une partie des Bronzes. Cela l'a beaucoup affecté.»

Les bronzes ? Alors ils ont réussi ? Les Ors aimeraient savoir de quelle façon ils se sont occupés du Seigneur Noir.

Shion repris sa tirade : « Quelques mois après, Athéna a fait part à son père Zeus de son désir de cesser toutes batailles sur Terre. Zeus lassé des guerres lui a suggérer de former de prochaines générations de protecteurs et entamer un pacte de non-agression avec nos anciens ennemis. Ses futurs chevaliers étant trop jeunes, elle a émis le souhait de nous faire revenir deux pour régir le Sanctuaire : Doko et moi-même. Zeus accepta à condition de respecter le pacte. »

Shaka s'interrogea : « Grand Pope, comment le chevalier de la Balance a pu-t-il s'extraire des couloirs de ces dimensions ? »

« Grâce au cosmo d'Athéna. C'était le chevalier le plus proche du portail spatio-temporel. Lorsque Shaka et Saga ont ouvert une porte avant l'effondrement des enfers, vous avez pu récupérer vos âmes et errer dans plusieurs dimensions. Sa grande expérience lui a permis de revenir avant vous. Doko a tenté de vous aider à le suivre. Vos âmes s'étaient égarées. Et Athéna ne pouvait sauver qu'un seul chevalier. »

Les dix guerriers se regardent. 262 ans de vie ont été utile au Vieux Maître. Ils comprennent la situation. Cela a dû demander énormément d'énergie de la part d'Athéna pour faire revenir l'un d'entre eux des contrées du temps.

« Quant à moi, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de complaisance de la part de notre Déesse. Avoir usé d'un subterfuge pour l'atteindre durant la Guerre contre Hadès qui, je vous le rappelle, nous avait redonné vie à plusieurs d'entre nous sous forme de spectres, était une chose difficile à assumer. Mais par sa grandeur d'âme, Athéna nous a pardonné. Elle savait que c'était pour le bien de l'humanité. Elle m'a demandé à moi Shion, de reprendre le commandement du Sanctuaire. C'est une punition bien trop douce à mon goût et que j'ai accepté avec joie. Doko m'a secondé, comme vous l'aurez deviné. C'est ainsi que nous avons rebâti ensemble le domaine sacré. »

Aldébaran : « Votre Sainteté, depuis combien de temps régissez-vous le Sanctuaire ? »

Shion toussota : « Depuis plus de treize ans, chevalier du Taureau. »

Treize ans ? Treize ans qu'ils ont disparu ? Les chevaliers n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. Milo pris la parole à son tour : « Grand Pope, en quelle année sommes-nous ? »

« A présent nous sommes au 21ème siècle. En l'an 2003. »

Les Saints sont figés.

« Je dois admettre que nous ne pensions pas que nous serions absents aussi longtemps. Nous considérions quelques mois, tout au plus. Au pire, un an ou deux. Mais treize ans, j'ai du mal à réaliser. » repris Mu.

« Rien n'a changé si ce n'est la société qui a évolué rapidement d'un point de vue technologique. Tout cela n'impacte en rien sur le Sanctuaire. Nous avons dû moderniser notre Royaume et se mettre à la page. » termina Shion.

Qu'entend-il par moderniser le sanctuaire ? C'est alors qu'une voix qui leur ait familière raisonna près de l'entrée : « Mes amis, on dirait que la pilule a du mal a passé ! »

C'est lui, le chevalier d'Or Doko de la Balance. Son sourire sympathique au coin des lèvres, adossé contre l'une des colonnes de la demeure, les bras croisés. Il était aussi d'une jeunesse que les chevaliers avaient pu constater. Athéna avait camouflé son vieillissement pendant deux siècles afin de préparer la dernière guerre Sainte, mais comme Shion, il a à présent la cinquantaine passé.

« J'imagine que cela fait beaucoup d'informations à intégrer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes en temps de paix et le Sanctuaire n'a jamais été autant entouré de béatitude. »

Saga pris soudain son courage à deux mains : « Seigneur Shion.. Je …»

Shion : « Saga, n'en dis pas plus. Tu as souffert plus que n'importe qui ici. En t'unissant pour détruire les spectres et le mur des lamentations tu as largement payé ta dette et vous avez tous racheté votre faute. Nous vous avons pardonné, à toi et aux autres mais maintenant c'est à vous de vous pardonner. »

Le Gémeaux faillit pleurer. Il en a gros sur le cœur. Le mal qui régissait son âme par le passé a été vaincu, mais .. Il s'en veut. Avoir assassiné Shion, berner tout le Sanctuaire pendant des années et ces terribles batailles suivirent par sa faute. Désormais, il passera cette nouvelle vie à expier ses péchés et faire le bien autour de lui.

Il questionne le maitre des lieux sur un détail non négligeable : « Votre Seigneurie, qu'en est-il de mon frère jumeau ? »

Certains chevaliers prirent une mine déconfite : ce Marinas qui a manipulé le Roi des Océans, Poséidon, pour dominer le monde ?

Shion pris une voix plus autoritaire : « Ton frère a retrouvé son rang de Premier Général dans le Royaume sous-marin. Il a été ressuscité il y a plusieurs mois. Poséidon a décidé de le reprendre et lui a pardonné. Il s'est dit que l'armure des Gémeaux te revenait de droit.»

Saga est ému. Alors son frère cadet s'est rangé ? Il ne l'avait pas cru quand ils se sont revus partiellement durant la guerre Sainte. Les autres Ors ravalent leur fierté.

Mü : « Que voulais-tu dire par temps de paix, Doko ? »

Doko : « Tu ne leur a pas dit ? » en s'adressant à son vieil ami. Shion souffla.

« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion Doko. » répond le Bélier. C'est encore à lui que revient cette tâche ingrate.

Saga : « Vous avez évoqué un pacte de non-agression ? Que cela signifie-t-il ? »

Doko : « Je m'en charge… » dit-il à Shion. Puis il prit une mine sérieuse : « Mes frères, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir été ressuscités. Nous avons signé un traité de paix avec les Royaumes de Poséidon, Asgard et d'Hadès.»

Alors toutes ces guerres, ces combats ont servi à ça ? Rapidement, les commentaires affluents.

Shion lève la main pour ramener l'ordre : « Déjà, il faut que vous sachiez qu'un tel cas ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Je veux parler de la destruction des Enfers » précise-t-il devant leur regard interrogatif de ses compagnons.

« Jamais Athéna n'avait réussi à abattre Hadès de cette façon. Il faut dire qu'à part les cinq Bronzes, jamais personne n'était parvenu à Elysion vivant, Dieux mis à part. »

Les Saints d'Or ne surent pas ce qui les effara le plus. Le nombre d'exploits de leurs cadets, ou le fait qu'ils n'étaient même plus étonnés lorsqu'un nouveau miracle se rajoutait à la liste, déjà très longue, de leurs actions. Il y avait de quoi, pourtant.

« Ce qu'il faut savoir ensuite, c'est que les Enfers sont très importants pour l'équilibre du monde. C'est, en effet, par là que transitent les âmes des morts, avant qu'ils ne soient réincarnés une fois leur peine purgée. Or, s'ils s'effondraient, ces âmes n'auraient plus d'endroit où aller. Elles se seraient mises à errer, et n'auraient pas pu retourner dans le cycle de la vie. Cela aurait brisé l'harmonie cosmique entre les âmes partantes et celles, entrantes, sur Terre. Et cela avait commencé deux ans après la fin de la guerre.» Ajouta-t-il, au vue de leur mine perdue.

Doko : « Chevaliers, comme vous l'aurez donc compris, le Monde a subi un grand déséquilibre suite à la dernière guerre. La Terre a besoin du monde sous-marin et des Enfers pour maintenir l'harmonie. Il faut qu'elles soit gouvernées par des instances compétentes. De ce fait, lorsque Athéna a demandé à rétablir une communion dans notre Monde, rebâtir les autres royaumes était une condition. Et pour gouverner ces Mondes, il faut retrouver leurs Empereurs. »

« Vous voulez dire que ? » dit Aiolia, perplexe.

« Poséidon a été tiré de son sommeil et Hadès ramené à la vie. »

Un lourd silence de mort s'abat dans l'infirmerie du Palais.

Angelo : « Grand Pope ! Ces guerres ont été vaines ? Qu'avez-vous à nous dire à ce sujet ? »

Aphrodite le corrigea : « Masque de Mort, adresses-toi d'une façon plus respectueuse envers notre souverain. Je suis sûr qu'Athéna avait d'excellentes raisons d'accepter cette alliance. »

Le Pope posa son regard sur chacun de ses chevaliers, afin qu'ils saisissent bien l'importance de la démarche. Une fois qu'il en fut certain, il se remit à parler : « C'est exact. Pour le bien de l'humanité, un accord fut trouvé entre les trois Divinités supervisé par Zeus. Poséidon et Hadès se disputaient la Terre depuis des millénaires. Et cela ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Ce débat a duré deux ans. Mais à la fin, les quatre Dieux sont parvenus à un accord. Je n'ai pas les détails exacts de celui-ci. » précisa le Pope, en voyant plusieurs bouches s'ouvrir, « Je sais seulement qu'il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour en définir les termes. C'est pour ça que vous avez été ramenés seulement maintenant. Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont les derniers à avoir été ressuscités. Au commencement, chaque Royaume a eu deux guerriers de revenus, comme Doko et moi-même. Aujourd'hui tous les Domaines sont rebâtis sans exception. »

« Mes amis, je sais ce que vous ressentez. Mais faites-vous une raison. Si les Enfers n'avaient pas été rétablies, cela aurait, ni plus ni moins, abouti à la destruction de l'Univers. » rajouta la Balance. « Les Dieux n'ont donc pas pu laisser s'effondrer le Royaume des Ombres et sont intervenus. Zeus n'était absolument pas content du tout », reprit -il, « Il a réuni tout le Panthéon Grec, en plus du Dieu nordique Odin, et a organisé un débat autour de ces Guerres Saintes. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, tous essayant d'assimiler les informations reçues. Ils méditèrent un moment sur ces paroles. Shion leur laissa le temps, sachant que ce n'était pas chose facile.

« Mais pourquoi a-t-on été ressuscité ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Aiolia, l'auteur de cette question. Devant la surprise de ses compagnons, il reprit : « Les Dieux sont en paix, mais pourquoi ont-ils pris la peine de nous ramener à la vie ? »

« Eh bien d'abord parce que c'était une demande direct des quatre Dieux impliqués. Ensuite, comme ça menait à un autre débat, ils ont argué que, comme ils allaient retourner sur Terre, il leur fallait des combattants pour assurer leur protection. Enfin, car il fallait bien que quelqu'un forme la prochaine génération, et qui mieux que nous pour cette tâche ? » finit Doko.

Effectivement, les arguments tenaient debout et avaient du poids.

« Et c'est la seule chose que tu sais à propos de cet accord ? » Demanda Shura, ne cachant pas sa curiosité.

« Lorsque le pacte a été approuvé par l'ensemble des Dieux, ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire, les Dieux Hadès et Poséidon ont été autorisé à reconstruire leur Sanctuaire. Si ça n'a pas posé de problèmes majeurs au Seigneur Poséidon, qui a, au passage, récupéré le corps de Julian Solo, ça a été différent pour Hadès. »

« Ben, pourquoi ? » Questionna Angelo, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

« Parce que son Sanctuaire, ce sont les Enfers. Et les âmes qui y séjournaient, ont profité du presque effondrement de ceux-ci pour s'échapper de leur prison. Hadès, ainsi que ses deux subordonnés, les Dieux Hypnos et Thanatos, ne pouvaient s'y rendre sans escorte malgré leur statut divin. Or, on ne ramène pas quelqu'un à la vie en un claquement de doigt, même si on est un Dieu. Ce n'est donc pas simple, comme vous l'aurez compris. Il a fallu plusieurs mois.. »

Les Saints d'Or sont stupéfaits. Pour être franc, ils n'auraient même jamais cru que c'était possible. Alors si telle est la volonté des Dieux, qu'il en soit ainsi.

« Qui ont été ressuscités avec vous, Seigneur ? » demande Shura du Capricorne.

« Hadès a souhaité retrouver Perséphone qui lui a été rendu ainsi que le Procureur Rune et le passeur Charon pour faire traverser les morts sur l'Achéron. Quant à Hilda de Polaris, elle a eu le droit à son leader Siegfried. Tout ceci s'est produit il y a maintenant cinq ans. »

Doko profite de ces déclarations pour leur annoncer : « Bientôt un grand évènement sera organisé dans chacun des Royaumes avec toutes les sanctuaires réunis afin de renforcer nos liens. Cela sera une fête de paix. Aussi, tous les mois durant dix jours, un ambassadeur demeure dans l'un des Domaines. Cette année, cette fête se passe dans notre Royaume. »

Shion : « En ce moment même, un de nos chevaliers travaille avec les spectres et le Seigneur Hadès. »

Qui aurait l'audace d'aller là-bas ? Doko devina leurs pensées : « Il n'y a plus aucune ambivalence. Désormais nous sommes tous au même niveau. »

Camus intervient à son tour : « Maître Doko, qui est ce chevalier dont tu parles ? »

Doko : « Ce chevalier fait partie de la nouvelle génération. Il est hors catégorie. Néanmoins indispensable au Sanctuaire. Cette personne sera votre éclaireur et vous expliquera le déroulement du Sanctuaire. »

Aldébaran : « Lorsque tu dis la nouvelle génération, vous parlez de nos successeurs ? »

« Non. Comme je vous l'ai dit, de nouveaux chevaliers servent Athéna depuis plusieurs années, que Shion et moi-même avons formés. Et cette personne que nous évoquons est le bras droit du Pope, le chef des troupes d'Athéna. Vous en saurez plus bientôt. En attendant, vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre lit. Ordre d'Athéna.» dit Doko.

« C'est d'accord. Nous nous reposerons. » Fit Saga des Gémeaux.

Aiolia en profite pour questionner Shion au sujet de son frère aîné : « Majesté, Aiolos n'a pas souhaité prendre part à tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shion, hocha la tête : « Oui. Son âme veille sur le Sanctuaire et le temple du Sagittaire. Son armure sera remise à son nouveau maître formé en ce moment par les chevaliers d'expérience. Car il nous manque un Saint d'Or. »

Doko : « Nous avons entièrement reformés les armures d'ors. Cela a été laborieux. Nous les avons reforgées avec les poussières de cosmo qu'il restait. Elles sont reconstituées comme vous le savez d'un alliage de gammanium, d'orichalqueet de poussière d'étoile. Leurs formes sont presque divines et plus solides qu'autrefois. Elles n'attendent que vous.»

Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Les dix hommes sont impatients de les porter.

« Mais … » dit le chevalier Aphrodite, « Il vous a fallu énormément de candidats pour reformer nos armures, j'imagine ? Nous savons tous que les Cloths des chevaliers ont besoin d'une grande quantité de sang d'un autre chevalier pour revivre … »

Question judicieuse à laquelle Shion répond : « Oui. Cela a duré des années. Les guerriers qui ont donné leur sang n'ont pas hésité à se sacrifier.»

Les Gold Saints sont touchés. Ils imaginent très bien ce que cela a couté à leurs compagnons pour faire revenir leurs armures. Ils iront les remercier en temps voulu. En attendant …

Le Sanctuaire a changé, il faut apprendre à cohabiter en temps de paix. Les chevaliers d'Or ont toujours eu du mal à s'entendre par le passé. Alors les premiers jours furent les plus longs de leur existence : entre retrouvailles, vieilles rancœurs, et tout ce qui concerne leur vie antérieure refait surface. Ils avaient besoin d'extérioriser leurs ressentis. Pour mettre tout le monde d'accord et éviter des conflits internes dans le futur, Shion a jugé que c'était nécessaire. Il n'est pas intervenu et à laisser ses chevaliers se quereller. Ils étaient tous abonnés à la même enseigne, coincé dans cette infirmerie alors autant s'expliquer. Doko faisait figure de médiateur. Cela n'a pas toujours été simple, il croyait devenir fou et maudissait Aurora de n'être point présente pour l'aider.

Saga est celui qui a le plus trinqué par ses années de règne et de traitrise. Shura, l'ancien assassin d'Aiolios, avait été étonné de la réaction passive du frère cadet de ce dernier, Aiolia. « Tu as fait ton devoir de chevalier. Tu étais manipulé par l'âme maléfique de Saga.» Camus tentait de construire un semblant de dialogue avec son meilleur ami Milo, après avoir été lui aussi spectre durant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Masque de Mort et Aphrodite, les deux exécuteurs attitrés en ont eu aussi pour leur grade.

Cependant, après maintes échanges, les choses étaient plus claires et ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient tous présents avec la même volonté lors de leur dernier combat devant le Mur des Lamentations. Des jours après ces évènements, c'est Athéna en personne qui se rend à leurs chevets. Son cosmo doux et bienveillant a ramené un apaisement au sein du groupe. En les rassurant et apportant quelques éclaircissements, histoire de ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Tous jurèrent à nouveau allégeance et fidélité envers leur Déesse, qui, satisfaite, leur annonce qu'elle part pour l'Olympe pour la grande réunion semestrielle.

Et puis, elle est arrivée. Milo se souvient de ce jour qui a bouleversé sa vie. Quelques jours plus tôt, le Grand Pope leur a annoncé qu'ils retrouveront leur forme physique avec l'aide d'un guerrier, leur déesse souhaitant plus que tout qu'ils mènent un quotidien normal pour les récompenser de leur don de soi. Une vie paisible ? Comment est-ce possible après toutes ces batailles ? Bien-sûr ils sont déjà parti plusieurs fois en excursion mais ils ne savent faire qu'une chose : être des chevaliers. La plupart d'entre eux ignorent comment se comporter en dehors de leur vie de combattant.

Shion pris la parole : « Vous êtes vulnérables. Il vous faudra retrouver vos forces originelles, en y allant étape par étape. A partir de demain vous pourrez sortir. Je vais vous présenter la personne qui s'occupera de vous les prochaines semaines. »

Ne fut-ils pas surpris lorsqu'il fit un geste de la main et que la porte s'ouvre …. sur une jeune-femme grande et athlétique. Difficile d'ignorer sa présence : elle a de longs cheveux bruns retombant sur la taille, des yeux chocolat rieurs dotés de longs cils majestueux, un visage aux traits fins surmonté d'un agréable sourire, un corps mince, musclé et souple aux allures félines, la peau dorée typée italienne ou portugaise. Elle est vêtue d'une tenue d'entrainement ressemblant à ceux que portent les légionnaires Grecques : des épaulettes de bronze, une cuirasse marron sur la poitrine, des protections en or sur les poignets, les avant-bras, un bracelet doré en forme de serpent sur le gauche, des protections en cuir sur les genoux et les mains, des jambières assorties au reste, une ceinture dorée entourant sa taille avec un glaive sur le côté, et enfin, de larges lamelles de cuir retombant sur ses hanches. Avec naturel engageant, elle dégage une grande prestance. Les Ors furent fascinés par tant de grâce. Un sentiment de douceur qui était comme une bouffée d'air frais après toutes ces guerres. Qui est-elle ?

Cette dernière s'incline devant les guerriers : « Bonjour Chevaliers, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Aurora, je suis votre guide jusqu'à votre rétablissement. »

Mu : « Alors c'est toi notre éclaireur ? »

Aiolia : « Es-tu nouvelle au Sanctuaire ? »

« J'y vis depuis des années, lorsque vous aviez disparu. »

« Ça tombe de sens. » répond Aphrodite.

Saga : « Qu'entends-tu par guide ? »

« Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faîtes appel à moi. Je tâcherai de faire au mieux. » Puis elle marque un temps de pause : »Et je vous aiderai à vous remettre d'aplomb grâce aux entrainements.»

Les mots « Entrainement » résonnent dans leur tête. Ils se regardent, étonnés.

« Que viens-tu de dire ? » s'interrogea Aphrodite.

« Nous entraîner ? » répéta Milo, aussi surpris que les autres.

Angelo, sans prendre de gants : « Aurora, c'est cela ? » Elle acquiesce de la tête. Il reprit : « Tu me sembles bien sûre de toi. Es-tu qualifiée pour prétendre nous remettre sur pieds ? »

Ça, c'était dit. La jeune-femme ne sourcille pas. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Ils ne la connaissent pas. Elle apprit à serrer les dents face à cette antipathie sexiste. Avec les chevaliers d'Argents cela a été plus simple car ils sont habitués aux femmes dans leur rang. Sauf que là, ce ne sont pas des guerriers de bas-étages en face d'elle. Aujourd'hui c'est l'élite du sanctuaire, les femmes dorées sont inconnues au bataillon pour eux. D'ailleurs ils ne le savent pas encore. De toute façon pourquoi attendre ? Il faut bien leur dire. Malgré les mises en garde du Pope, Aurora n'est pas la Reine de la subtilité. En observant son chevalier préparant son contrecoup, Shion soupira. Décidément, son Serpentaire n'écoute que ce qu'elle ne veut bien entendre. Alors il laisse ses chevaliers entre eux, espérant qu'aucun autre pugilat ne sera à déplorer.

La guerrière baisse la tête en forme de respect, attendant que le Pope franchisse le seuil de la pièce. Elle reprend face à ces nouveaux compagnons : « La franchise est une qualité que j'apprécie, Angelo. Tu as raison de te méprendre. Je ne suis qu'une inconnue à vos yeux. »

Elleconnait son prénom en plus. Quelle audace. Masque de Mort est prêt à répliquer quand Mü intervient avec sa douceur habituelle : « Angelo veut connaître tes intentions. Nous supposons que tu as l'expérience pour t'engager avec nous.»

Aiolia : « Très bien, qu'as-tu à nous dire ? »

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme le font les nobles seigneurs, fermant les yeux un instant. Le sourire imperturbable, elle se tut quelques secondes. On frappe à la porte. Un soldat s'incline devant la jeune-femme, ce qui étonne les Saints.

« Seigneure Aurora, on vient de m'informer que les Argents sont de retour de leur mission.»

Que vient de dire ce garde ? « Seigneure Aurora ? », « Les Argents en mission ? » Alors ils ont été ressuscités eux aussi ?

Aurora répond à l'homme : « Je te remercie. Je les rejoins tout à l'heure. Tu peux disposer. »

Qui est donc cette mystérieuse femme ? Elle ouvre les yeux et balaya du regard les différents hommes. Angelo voulu une fois de plus répliquer.

« Aurora, nous t'écoutons. » dit l'imposant Taureau, Aldébaran.

La brune part dans un monologue : « Chevaliers, comme vous allez pu le constater, le Sanctuaire a évolué. Nous sommes en paix. Nous avons fait des concessions pour avancer ensemble. Chose qui fut alors quelque peu complexe de votre vivant au sein du Domaine sacré et nous a mené ce constat suivant : une guerre interne. »

C'est vrai que la Bataille des douze maisons fut rude. La suite pire encore. Saga blêmit. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Je ne suis nullement ici pour juger qui que ce soit. Ce qui a été fait reste dans le passé et doit nous servir de leçons pour les années à venir. Nous sommes une famille aujourd'hui, nous nous comportons tous comme des frères et nous devons retenir que le meilleur, tirer que du bon de ces expériences … douloureuses. » En regardant Angelo, nullement impressionné.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre déesse par sa grandeur d'âme a accordé le pardon et sa compassion à tous et souhaite fortifier le Sanctuaire. Cependant, nous ne devons pas oublier que nous restons ses serviteurs et qu'à n'importe quel moment, un danger peut se manifester. D'où mon aide pour récupérer votre énergie et profiter de mon expérience en dehors du Royaume sacré. »

Shura interrompt la tirade de la jeune-femme : « Quand tu dis « ses serviteurs », cela s'adresse-t-il également à toi ? »

« Bien-sûr, Chevalier du Capricorne. Je sers Athéna depuis longtemps.»

Aphrodite des Poissons : « Alors tu es Chevalier ? »

La gardienne du treizième temple fit : « Oui. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, puisque j'étais petite-fille lorsque vous étiez sur les champs de bataille. »

Milo : « Si tu es Chevalier, pourquoi ne caches-tu pas ton visage ? »

« Sachez que les femmes chevaliers ne portent plus de masque. Athéna, dans son infime sagesse a aboli cette règle afin que les hommes et les femmes soient égaux. »

La plupart des guerriers haussent les épaules. Si tel est la volonté de leur déesse.

Shaka le chevalier de la Vierge, assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés comme toujours pour garder son énergie, avait senti le cosmo camouflé d'Aurora tout comme ses compagnons. Il prend part à la conversation et pose la question qui brûle sur toutes les lèvres : « Peux-tu nous dire, Chevalier Aurora, quel est ton rang ? »

Cela fit rire le Serpentaire et surprit les Ors. Un rire désinvolte. Se moquerait-elle d'eux par hasard ? Sans est trop pour Angelo du Cancer qui sort de ses gonds.

« Et dit donc Melle, Bouddha t'a posé une question ?! On peut savoir pourquoi tu ries ? »

« Saint Shaka » fut outré. Comment ose t'il le qualifier de cette manière, lui, le chevalier le plus proche des Dieux ?

« Melle ? Est-ce ainsi que tu viens de m'appeler ? » enchérit le Serpentaire.

Aucun n'intervint dans ce duel, sachant que Aurora devait se débrouiller seule si elle voulait gagner le respect du Cancer. Et celle-ci ne se démonta pas.

Elle repris d'un ton non sans sarcasme : « Pour ta gouverne, chevalier du Cancer, mon nom est Aur-or-a. Seigneure Aurora. Melle, c'est pour les petites présomptueuses de bas-étages qui redoutent de se salir.»

Décidément, ce chevalier n'a point la langue dans sa Cancer ouvrit la bouche, mais dût la refermer car il ne trouva rien à répondre, à son plus grand agacement.

« Nous devons travailler ensemble, c'est cela qui vous a détourné de votre devoir par le passé. Savoir recevoir de l'aide est aussi important que de savoir s'en passer. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de faire cavalier seul, cela n'a mené qu'à des désastres. Nous devons apprendre à nous faire confiance et à nous soutenir mutuellement.»

Les Ors déglutirent. Elle marque un point.

« Bien, je répondrais à toutes vos questions demain. Surtout mangez bien ne vous privez pas. Nous aurons une longue journée. J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire préparer les plats les plus savoureux du Palais. La nuit porte conseil ! A demain. »

Et elle sort, sans demander son reste. C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme leur coupe le sifflet.

Angelo, mauvais, se retourne sur son lit et maugréa : « Eh bien, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, je vous le dit ! Une femme pour nous entraîner ! Au temps retourner aux Enfers ! »

Décidément, le Saint du Cancer est toujours cynique.

Aldébaran, avec sa joie de vivre communicative n'est pas du même avis : « Cette femme chevalier semble savoir de quoi elle parle. J'ai senti une grande conviction en elle.»

« Je l'ai senti également… » Continua Milo : « Ainsi qu'une énergie très puissante. »

Tous furent d'accord sur ce point. Comment une jeune-femme si éblouissante peut émettre autant d'immensité dans son cosmo ? Il faudrait être aveugle ou menteur pour affirmer le contraire.

« Hum ! Ne vous fiez pas à sa piquante anatomie, c'est une Tigresse ! » rajoute Angelo.

Personne ne répond. Cette femme bien que très jolie a l'air obstinée. Seul l'avenir le dira. En attendant, ils se détendent devant leur repas appétissant promis par Aurora. Tout était délicieux. Ils remarquent les détails avec lequel chacun des chevaliers reçurent le confort. La nourriture en provenance de leurs patries d'origine, leurs vêtements finement repassés et placés devant leurs couches, les draps en satin avec leur signe respectif brodé dessus. Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié ce chevalier. Cette nuit-là, Milo se souvient l'avoir passée étrange. Il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Son esprit était hanté par la beauté du Chevalier Aurora. Elle l'intriguait.

Dès le lendemain un soldat vint les réveiller. Ce qui provoque une vive protestation du côté d'un certain Masque de Mort : « Comment ça elle vous a dit de nous hâter ? J'ai envie de dormir moi !»

Le pauvre garde était confus : « Seigneur Angelo, je suis navré, c'est un ordre émanant de Dame chevalier. Elle pense que vous avez eu toute la nuit pour récupérer. »

Angelo voulu répondre, mais quelqu'un intervient au moment où le serviteur crut qu'il serait envoyé au Mekkai : « Tu peux sortir Evan. Je m'en occupe. » Dit une voix familière.

La treizième se tenait devant lui, croquant une pomme à pleine dent : « Et bien il semblerait que notre Cancer ne soit pas du matin ! Comme cela nous sommes deux. »

Angelo grogna dans son coin.

« Bien. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé cette nuit. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

Mu prit la parole : « En ce qui me concerne, très bien. Les dîners d'hier étaient à la hauteur. Nous t'en remercions chevalier. »

Aurora: « J'en suis ravie Mu. Et je t'en prie, ne soyons pas si solennel entre nous ! »

Aldébaran : « Bien. Aurora, je suis aussi ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus. » fit le Taureau.

Aurora hocha la tête. Camus du Verseau, éternelle façade s'exprime enfin, lui resté de marbre depuis l'intervention d'Aurora qui l'a bien évidemment remarqué : « Nous méconnaissons toujours ton statut, quelle est ta constellation ? »

« Ça va de soi. » Puis de reprendre comme si elle annonçait la pluie et le beau temps : « Mon allégeance envers Athéna est similaire à la vôtre. Nous sommes du même rang. »

Silence religieux.

Faillant d'avoir mal compris, Shura riposte : « Comment ? Es-tu chevalier d'Or ? Les femmes peuvent accéder à cette hiérarchie ? »

« J'en suis la preuve vivante, Shura. » répond Aurora, sans broncher.

Les Saints d'Ors furent stupéfaits et durant plusieurs secondes, un ange passe. Alors cela explique son incroyable énergie.

Aldébaran : « Nous avions senti un puissant cosmo émanant de toi. Heureux que tu puisses agrandir notre cercle. »

Aurora lui envoya son plus beau sourire. A son tour, Shaka demande à cette dernière, intrigué : « Depuis quand les femmes chevaliers peuvent accéder à l'Elite du Sanctuaire ? »

« Il n'a jamais été prohibé qu'elles rentrent dans ce rang. J'ai du sang de chevalier d'Or qui coule dans mes veines. Je suis Amazone par ma grand-mère. J'ai aussi une arrière-grand-mère qui a vécu au 17ème siècle qui fut chevalier des poissons. » Sourit-elle.

Angelo s'exclame : « Qui était-elle ? »

« Elle s'appelait Letho. Elle a vécu une grande histoire avec Attia, chevalier d'or du Capricorne, mon grand-père. »

Aiolia demanda : « Letho le chevalier d'Or du Poissons était une femme ? Tout le monde connaît son récit parmi les Ors. »

Aldébaran : « Ce chevalier qui a sacrifié sa vie pour le Capricorne. J'ai toujours cru que c'était un conte de fée. »

Aurora : « J'ai hérité d'une partie du pouvoir de mon grand-père. Je l'utilise rarement. »

Shura est subjugué par cette confidence. Cette femme chevalier porte en elle l'Excalibur ?

« Qu'entends-tu par une partie de cette technique ? »

« Elle porte un nom différent, « Danse des épées » que tu as aussi en ta possession Shura. »

L'homme ne répond pas. En définitive, puisque cette femme a en elle un pouvoir d'Athéna transmis de générations en générations, c'est qu'elle en est digne.

« Comment peux-tu être Chevalier d'Or si nous sommes déjà maîtres de nos constellations respectives ? » demande Camus. Il a raison. Il ne peut y avoir deux chevaliers du même signe.

Aurora s'assoit face à eux : « Je suis qualifiée pour être chevalier d'Or depuis l'enfance. Pour mettre fin au suspense, je vous demande d'aller dehors et me dire ce que vous constatez. »

Camus hausse un sourcil. Aurora les invites à se rendre sur la terrasse qui donne sur le Sanctuaire. Les Ors n'ont pas eu la possibilité d'admirer les lieux qu'ils n'ont pas vus depuis une dizaine d'années déjà. C'est la première fois qu'ils peuvent poser pied à terre. Aujourd'hui ils ne demandent pas leur reste.

Un panorama fort agréable et familier se dresse face à eux. La journée commençait tout doucement. Un silence inhabituel régnait sur le domaine, seulement perturbé par les bruits venant du village de Rodorio et par les quelques animaux de l'île. Bien qu'en cet endroit précis du Sanctuaire, le calme soit toujours de mise. Ils reconnaissent le colisée tout en bas animé habituellement par les divers entraînements des apprentis, cette verdure avoisinante, les nombreuses fleurs d'hiver élégantes, les différents quartiers des chevaliers … et leurs temples.

Les douze maisons qu'ils n'ont point revues depuis tant d'années. Elles semblent briller sous ce soleil éclatant, rénovées. Elles sont plus somptueuses que dans leurs souvenirs. Alors il ressemble à cela le Sanctuaire du 21ème siècle ?

Devinant leur émotion quelque peu masquée, Aurora resté en arrière rétorqua : « N'est-il pas magnifique cet endroit ? »

Ils n'en pensent pas moins. Le spectacle est saisissant. C'est bien le Sanctuaire. En plus moderne. C'est ce qui leur a immédiatement sauté aux yeux.

Aphrodite mis fin au silence : « Quel est ce Temple entre celui du Sagittaire et du Capricorne ? »

Tous tournent la tête en direction de ce lieu désigné par le 12ème chevalier. Saga repris : « Quand a-t-il été bâti, Aurora? »

« Il a toujours été là. » fut la réponse de la guerrière.

« Que dis-tu ? » fit Aiolia, aussi médusé que ses compagnons.

« Vous ne l'aviez jamais vu car il n'apparait que lorsque son gardien refait surface, environ tous les 500 ans. » rétorque Aurora.

Aiolia intervient : « Tu veux dire qu'il y a bien un treizième chevalier d'Or ? »

Milo : « Mais alors ce mystérieux temple .. ? »

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu' Aurora répond avec fierté : « J'en suis la gardienne, effectivement. »

Un lourd silence s'abat.

Le Poisson intervient à son tour : « Es-tu la renaissance du fameux Chevalier puni par les Dieux au temps Mythologiques ? »

« C'est exact, je suis le Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire, le treizième chevalier de l'ordre des Saints d'Or. C'est également moi qui commande les troupes d'Athéna depuis des années. Le Serpentaire n'est pas reconnu officiellement dans l'écliptique. Le tout premier a connu un destin funeste. Zeus fut froissé par ce Guerrier du nom d'Asclépios dont vous avez sans doute entendu parler… »

« N'a-t-il pas été banni ? » demande Mu.

Aurora se plaça devant l'auditoire des gardiens dorés dont certains sont accoudés face au Sanctuaire. Elle s'assied sur le rebord du balcon. Tous l'écoutent attentivement.

« Oui. En provoquant les Dieux avec ses immenses pouvoirs provenant de son père Apollon, Zeus le transforma en étoile craignant qu'il ne hisse plus haut que les siens. Lorsque les Guerres Saintes éclatèrent, Athéna a eu besoin de former une armée pour contrer les plans de ses ennemis. Armée que nous connaissons tous avec les 88 chevaliers pour protéger la Terre. Cependant, elle constata qu'une 89ème étoile brillait parmi les constellations et elle questionna Zeus. Il lui donna la permission d'utiliser une partie des pouvoirs à condition qu'il soit réincarné mortel et n'apparaisse lorsqu'un grand danger menace le Monde. Le chevalier du Serpentaire participe rarement aux combats, il est là en tant que soutien. Il sert autant Athéna que le Dieu des Dieux.»

Saga : « Je comprends. Alors tu es là pour éradiquer le grand mal dont faisait référence le Seigneur Shion. »

« C'est cela. Comme mes prédécesseurs. » Termine Aurora.

Shura : « Si tu es la gardienne de ce temple, pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta maison et ne portes-tu pas ton armure ? »

Aurora voulu répondre mais une voix se fit entendre plus loin : « Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai exigé… » Dit la voix que reconnu les chevaliers qui mirent un genou un terre.

« Votre Sainteté.. » fit le chevalier du Capricorne.

Shion dévisage ses guerriers. Et le fit signe de se lever. Il objecta : « Chevaliers, j'ai une confiance au jugement du Saint du Serpentaire qui a beaucoup contribué au Sanctuaire. Aurora est un modèle pour les plus jeunes. Un guerrière accomplie et très estimée. Faites-en de même messieurs.»

Un « oui » général se fit entendre. Aurora se contente d'écouter la plaidoirie à son sujet, bras croisés.

« Enfin, pour répondre à ta question Shura.. Il n'y a pas d'obligation à ce qu'un Saint soit d'astreinte en son temple excepté en cas d'alerte, ni porter son armure. Tout cela Aurora vous l'expliquera.»

Il s'adressa ensuite au Serpentaire : « Chevalier, j'aimerais te voir à mon bureau après ta journée. »

« C'est entendu Votre Sainteté. » dit-elle en s'inclinant. Et sur ce, le Grand Pope considéra ses guerriers puis quitta les lieux. Ellerepris la conversation : « Shura, moi-même j'ai grandi dans un Sanctuaire plus archaïque. Mais vois-tu après les dernières guerres saintes, Athéna a souhaité réformer certaines lois. Dont celle du port du masque et la confusion avec d'autres règles. Cela a permis de consolider nos liens. J'ai pris le commandement des troupes très jeune. J'ai reçu une formation et un entraînement complet et diversifié pour combattre des Dieux maléfiques. J'ai apporté ma pierre à l'édifice au développement du Sanctuaire tout en gardant les traditions. J'espère qu'elles vous combleront vous aussi. »

Shaka : « Permets-moi de revenir sur ce sujet concernant ton armure. Quelles sont les motifs qui te poussent à ne pas l'arborer ? »

« C'est une question judicieuse. » répond la jeune Ibérienne : « Mon signe zodiacal est quelque peu discordant au sein de l'Elite. Je suis née Capricorne ascendant Scorpion, la nuit d'une éclipse de lune de sang toutes planètes alignées. Ce qui est évènement extrêmement rare en astronomie moderne et me donne le signe dominant du Serpentaire. Cette constellation est obligatoirement soumise à un signe de Terre ou de feu afin d'être complémentaire en ses pouvoirs.»

Aiolia intervient : « Ascendant Scorpion ? Que cela signifie-t-il ? »

« L'ascendant correspond à l'heure et le cycle solaire de l'individu à sa naissance. » répond –elle.

« Tu es en train de nous dire que tu avais la possibilités de choisir entre deux armures ? » fit Aphrodite sceptique.

« J'admets avoir été fascinée par celle du Scorpion qui correspond plus à mon caractère. » Encense-t-elle.

« Mais alors tu peux utiliser nos techniques ? » interroge Milo.

« Je connais vos attaques. Elles n'ont aucun effet sur moi…. Même vous douze réunis.»

Les dix chevaliers furent sidérés. Cela fait beaucoup d'informations en un seul coup.

Saga : « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Aurora : « Lorsque j'ai hérité de l'armure de mon prédécesseur, les premiers enseignements que j'ai reçu furent avec les chevaliers d'Or du 16ème siècle. De plus, j'ai la faculté d'utiliser une attaque dès que je la voie. Mes ennemis ne doivent jamais être au courant.»

Mu : « Impressionnant en effet. »

Angelo : « Les Ors du 16ème siècle ? Tu as le pouvoir de contrôler les arcades du temps ? »

« C'est un de mes dons. » répond Aurora.

« Et quels sont tes autres pouvoirs ? » demande Camus intrigué.

Aurora : « Psychokinésie, pyrokinésie, dons curatifs. » répond -elle.

« Alors tu es un chevalier de feu … » clame le Verseau.

Aurora hocha la tête.

« Mais où est entreposée ton armure? » demande Aldébaran.

« Dans mon temple ! Avant, nous devons apprendre à nous connaître. » Dit-elle. « Tous les chevaliers d'Or doivent être en harmonie pour être accepté par la constellation du Serpentaire. » révèle Aurora aux chevaliers médusés.

Décidément, ce signe est bien compliqué. Peu importe tout viendra à qui sait attendre. Aurora propose à ses compagnons de visiter le Sanctuaire. Les Ors se laissent guider non sans à priori par leur collègue. Lorsqu'ils arrivent en face de la maison du Poisson, Aurora s'adresse à Aphrodite :

« Nous avons restauré ta maison comme elle était autrefois. Je sais à quel point tu attaches une certaine importance à l'architecture et à ton jardin. D'ailleurs dans tous vos temples, chevaliers, vous retrouverez vos effets personnels. La seule chose que nous avons rajoutée est votre signe zodiacal dans chacun des salons privés au-dessus de la cheminée.. » Révéla-t-elle au gardien du 12ème temple. « Ha j'oubliais! Nous avons mis en place l'eau courante et l'électricité au Sanctuaire, grâce au fleuve plus bas. Après tout nous sommes au 21ème siècle… » Sous les yeux des guerriers médusés.

Aurora dit ensuite à Aphrodite : « Je t'en prie c'est ta maison, prend le temps qu'il te faut. »

« Je t'en remercie. Je m'y attarderai plus tard. Je continue la visite avec vous. » Répond le Poisson.

« A ta guise ! » termine Aurora.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénètrent dans les différents temples, un sentiment de nostalgie les parcours.

« Ou sont nos armures ? » demande alors Angelo.

« Dans leurs urnes au Palais, en attendant que vous vous rétablissiez complétement. »

Saga constate de son côté que les escaliers menant aux maisons lui paraissent plus courts que dans ses souvenirs. Il en fit part à Camus et Shura, marchant à ses côtés.

Aurora confie : « En tant de paix l'accès aux temples est plus facile. Le cosmo d'Athéna créée une illusion afin d'empêcher les envahisseurs d'atteindre la salle du trône rapidement et les fatiguer. De plus, nous pouvons nous téléporter à partir de la sixième maison.»

Les Ors haussent les épaules. Ainsi, ils ne seront pas obligés de s'adonner à de longues escalades.

Lorsqu'ils franchissent la maison du Sagittaire, ils sentent un cosmo les défiant. Non loin de là, la maison du Serpentaire se dresse devant eux à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de celle du Capricorne, au bord de la colline, exclue des autres temples. Bordée par un chemin de dalles en marbre, le temple est similaire aux autres. Imposant, Olympien, en forme rectangulaire. L'entrée est surplombée par deux énormes serpents de chaque côté et un autre sur le toit avec deux yeux brillants. Il semble que ce dernier épie les chevaliers comme des proies.

Aurora remarque l'étonnement de ses congénères : « Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes des étrangers. Le premier chevalier était méfiant. Il ne se mêlait pas aux autres. Il semblerait que des restes subsistent dans mon temple ! »

Quelle étrange histoire. Milo a eu du mal à détacher son regard des reptiles chevauchant le treizième temple. C'est comme s'il l'appelait. En franchissant le maison du capricorne, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Shura de retrouver la statue d'Athéna bénissant le guerrier par l'Excalibur dans sa demeure. Touché par l'attention, il ne dit rien. Peut-être fera-t-il preuve de complaisance à son égard dans un futur proche.

Arrivés en bas des douze maisons ils se dirigent vers la cour centrale ou se dresse une statue d'Athéna. Plus loin, le colisée qui abrite les entraînements des jeunes guerriers. Les Ors reconnurent les chevaliers d'Argent présents : Dante de Cerbère et Capella du Cocher qui gèrent des combats entre apprentis. Un peu plus loin, Babel du Centaure et Asterion de la Meute s'occupent d'un autre groupe. A distance respectable, plus haut sur les marches, bras croisés, Argol de Persée observe les recrues de son œil avisé, supervisant les entraînements et transmettant ses recommandations. A ses côtés se tient Jabu, assistant le chevalier dans sa tâche, s'entretenant à mi-voix avec son camarade. Certains Ors cherchent les autres du regard.

Aurora devine leur pensée : « Seiya et les autres Bronzes Divins ont repris des vies normales. Ordre d'Athéna. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait. »

« Les Bronzes Divins ? »

Tout était dit. Mu demande ce qu'ils sont advenus depuis tout ce temps.

« Seiya vit avec Shaina en Italie. Il s'occupe d'un orphelinat avec sa sœur Seika, qu'il a retrouvé après la bataille contre Hadès. Ils ont deux enfants ! »

Les Ors sont heureux pour Seiya. Sans doute celui qui a le plus mérité cette nouvelle vie.

« Shun vit au Japon avec June. Il s'occupe de la Fondation Kido et représente Saori, notre réincarnation depuis que son Altesse vit au Sanctuaire. Ses fondations et ses affaires du temps de sa condition d'humaine lui tiennent à cœur. Elle souhaite poursuivre le travail de son défunt grand-père. C'est grâce à cette fondation que le Sanctuaire s'est modernisé. Shiryu quant à lui est au cinq pics avec son fils et Shunrei. Il a pris la relève de Dohko et est enseignant dans une école. »

Camus intervient à son tour : « Qu'en est-il de Hyoga, Aurora? »

Cette dernière répond : « Ton élève vit en Sibérie Oriental avec son épouse et ses filles. Ensemble ils travaillent pour la protection des Ours polaires. »

Camus est surpris, les Ours polaires ? Quelle idée. Mais après tout, c'est son choix.

Milo demande à Aurora : « Et je suppose que le Chevalier Phénix fait route seul ?

Le serpentaire sourit. Sa réputation de loup solitaire est universelle : « C'est ce qui fait sa grande force. Aux dernières nouvelles, il vit non loin du Japon près de l'île de Kyushu avec son amie. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu vous retrouver dans les sphères du néant. Et Kanon, ton jumeau ..» en s'adressant à Saga, qui se languit déjà de son cadet.

Les Bronzes sont donc libérés de leur devoirs. Leurs ainés espèrent un jour les revoir.

Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années accourent en leur direction : « Maître ! Vous êtes de retour de mission ! » Dit le jeune garçon, s'adressant manifestement au chevalier du Serpentaire.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Rodrigue. » Puis, se tournant vers ses acolytes, « Je vous présente un de mes apprentis qui aspire à l'armure d'argent du Loup. »

Le jeune-homme s'agenouille face à ces derniers : « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Maître Aurora a tant fait d'éloges à votre sujet ! »

Aiolia s'approche du futur chevalier : « Je suis Aiolia, chevalier du Lion. »

Ce dernier s'agenouille. « Seigneur du lion .. Seigneurs chevaliers..»

Aurora lui fit signe de se relever : « Rodrigue, ne t'ai-je pas dit d'être moins formalisé sur les protocoles ?»

« Oui Maître. » et rajouta : « Je suis ravi que vous puissiez retrouver des compagnons d'armes, vous qui vous languissiez du silence dans les douze maisons ! »

« C'est vrai, il était temps. » répond le Serpentaire en souriant.

Camus : « Qui surveillait nos temples durant toutes ces années ? »

« Moi. » répond Aurora.

Milo : « Comment fonctionnais-tu pour veiller sur le chemin des Douze maisons ? »

« Souvent je me postais à la maison du Bélier. Quand je partais, Doko s'en chargeait suppléé par les Argents. Et quand je restais dans ma maison, j'établissais un champ de force devant les escaliers de la première maison.»

« Un champ de force ? De quelle manière ? » demande Shaka intrigué.

« Les techniques d'illusion du Serpentaire. Je possède une lance et celle-ci peut agir selon mon bon-vouloir, comme suspendre le temps quelques instants. »

« Intéressant. » concéda la Vierge.

« J'ignorais qu'une femme pouvait être si technique. Et tu as encore d'autres pouvoirs cachés ? » lâcha Angelo.

« Je peux supprimer tes cinq sens par la pensée. »

La réponse fut tranchante. Aurora commençait à perdre patience avec le sexisme du Cancer. Ce dernier se raidit lorsqu'il sentit le cosmo du Serpentaire englober les lieux. Les autres Saints le percevait nettement.

« Maître ? » fit le jeune aspirant, et murmura derrière sa main aux Ors : « Si j'étais le Seigneur du Cancer, j'éviterai de provoquer Dame Aurora sur ce sujet. La colère du Serpentaire est connue de tous les Royaumes et est redoutable ! »

La groupe d'hommes lèvent un sourcil. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontré de femme avec une telle réputation.

« Je t'ai parfaitement entendu gamin. » riposta le Serpentaire.

« Et avant le retour des Argents ? » repris Shura pour changer de sujet, « Comment faisiez-vous ? »

Aurora se tourna vers le Capricorne : « Marine et les Bronze, aidé par les gardes. »

« Depuis quand as-tu ton armure ? » questionne Saga.

« L'année de mes quinze ans. Une femme chevalier prétendant à l'armure d'or ne peut l'obtenir avant cet âge. Athéna est resté stricte là-dessus. »

Aiolia : « Et quel âge as-tu ? »

Aurora ria de bon cœur : « Ce n'est pas une question à poser à une jeune-femme ! »

Le Lion d'or paru légèrement confus. Le Serpentaire fit néanmoins : « La plaisanterie fait partie de mon caractère.» puis de poursuivre : « J'ai 20 ans. »

« Alors tu es la plus jeune d'entre nous. » constata Camus.

« Effectivement. La petite sœur que vous allez supporter ! »

Les chevaliers abordèrent un petit sourire si on ne compte les grimaces de Masque de Mort. Cette fille est joyeuse, décalée. Cela va les changer grandement dans leur quotidien.

Aurora pris congés de son apprenti : « Viens me voir demain à la première heure à mon Temple.»

« J'y serais. Je retourne m'entraîner, le Seigneur Argol m'attend. Bonne matinée à vous tous. »

Assis sur les marches du colisée, Shaka demande à Aurora combien d'élèves a-t-elle en main.

« Trois. Dont une très prometteuse… » Elle marque une pause puis désigne une jeune-fille, « C'est Mia. Elle a un enseignement différent des autres. Je l'entraîne depuis cinq ans. »

« Elle a une puissance très importante par rapport aux autres. » constate Saga.

Les autres Saints sentent l'aura développé de l'adolescente de treize ans. Ils remarquent ses capacités de déplacements à la vitesse de la lumière.

Aurora : « Mia est au-dessus des autres, je l'ai toute de suite détectée quand je l'ai amené au Sanctuaire. De plus elle manie l'arc et les flèches comme personne ici. »

Cette fille est archer ? Aiolia qui comprend en visualisant les attaques de Mia, rétorque : « Alors se pourrait-il qu'elle concoure pour .. ? »

Aurora termina sa phrase : « Oui Aiolia, Mia est bientôt prête pour devenir l'une de nôtre. Je la forme pour qu'elle endosse l'armure du Sagittaire de ton frère. Qui veille sur elle comme il l'a fait pour Seiya. »

Aiolia est touché au fond de lui. L'âme d'Aiolos est toujours là pour aider les jeunes chevaliers doués. Aurora fonde beaucoup d'espoirs sur cette jeune-fille. Les Saints l'observent quelques minutes. La portugaise n'a pas exagéré sur les capacités de cette jeune-fille, elle est très rapide et puissante. Alors une autre femme se joindrons à eux et se fait désirer pour porter la 9ème armure ? Mia fit un signe de la main à son maître avant de reprendre l'entraînement.

En fin de matinée ils se rendent aux quartiers des Argents. Non loin de là, le camp d'entraînement des femmes. Elles peuvent être chevaliers, aspirantes, bras-droit des Bronzes ou des Argents.

« Le tout est qu'elles sachent se battre et protéger Athéna et se protéger elles-mêmes. » explique Aurora. « Je prends personnellement la charge de ce camp. Je sélectionne les meilleures candidates pour le Sanctuaire, pour la Garde rapprochée d'Athéna et protéger les civiles. J'ai fait établir un traité punissant les violences faites aux femmes. Aucune n'en ressort sans mon autorisation. Elles doivent être fortes et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. »

Le chevalier du Serpentaire semble très sensible à la condition féminine.

En reprenant le chemin des douze maisons pour le déjeuner, les Ors discutent entre eux. Aurora en tête tend l'oreille sur les bavardages alimentés par son intervention. A son grand étonnement, les chevaliers ne dirent rien de péjoratif si on ne compte pas le dédain d'Angelo, ils doivent bien admettre que le Sanctuaire est plein de vivacité et de détermination. Aurora souffle intérieurement. Première épreuve passée. Elle sait bien que ses acolytes sont formatés comme elle : rester digne. Même si certains comme Aiolia, Milo, Angelo ou Aldébaran ont plus de facilités à exprimer leurs sentiments.

Aurora entend soudain son nom scandé par une voix familière : « Aurora ! Nous t'attendions, que fais-tu ? »

C'est le chevalier d'Argent Spartan. Abordant le groupe, il salue les Ors et se tourne vers son amie : « Aurais-tu omis de nous dire que tu partais en promenade avec tes compagnons? »

Aurora mis la main devant sa bouche, réalisant son erreur : « Par Athéna ! J'ai complétement oublié ! Pardonnes-moi. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.»

Spartan : « Il n'est pas trop tard pour te joindre à nous. »

Aurora : « C'est d'accord. » Puis s'adressant aux Ors : « Le repas promet d'être succulent.»

Spartan rajouta : « Ça serait un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous. »

Les dix guerriers se regardent. Saga hoche la tête et Aphrodite répond : « C'est entendu. »

Le clan fait route vers le quartier des Argents qui ont installé une grande table à l'ombre d'un conifère. Se mêler entre chevaliers de différents rangs, en voilà une première. Voyant leur homologue dorée débarquer avec les Ors, les Argents n'en furent pas moins étonnés. Le premier à les accueillir est le chevalier Capella qui propose de rajouter des couverts. Aurora fait en sorte que chacun se mélange au groupe afin de renforcer les liens. Ce n'est pas pour autant que les conversations fusent. Elle sait que tout cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain.

Le chevalier Dante intervient : « Aurora, tu nous a toujours pas dit comment s'est déroulé ta mission ? »

Babel : « Elle vient de récupérer. Laisse-lui le temps de reprendre ses marques. »

Dante : « C'est vrai, l'environnement doit être différent dans le Royaumes des Ombres. »

Aurora: « Exact. J'ai passé ces derniers jours à dormir comme une marmotte ! »

C'est alors que les Saints d'Ors saisissent la situation. Saga, lui demande : « Alors c'est toi qui était l'envoyée du Sanctuaire au Royaume d'Hadès ? »

Aurora: « Oui. J'y ai passé un semestre entier. »

Aphrodite : « Nous sommes curieux de connaître tes impressions. »

Aurora: « Et bien … Je ne peux pas dire que les guerriers du Seigneur Hadès furent ravis de me voir ! »

Ses camarades n'en sont pas étonnés. Elle a dû faire preuve d'une énorme volonté pour se rendre là-bas de façon neutre et passive. Tous écoute son récit.

« Le Seigneur Hadès a été très conciliant. Je n'ai ressenti aucune amertume ou quoique ce soit d'autre à mon égard. La paix est instaurée et lorsque je suis partie, j'ai renforcé les liens. Le plus difficile fut les premiers jours. Les Spectres ont tenté de m'intimider. Ceux de hauts rangs sont restés à l'écart. Néanmoins, voyant le travail que je fournissais pour rebâtir les prisons et enfermer les âmes égarées, ils m'ont accordé leur confiance. Cependant .. » S'arrête-t-elle un instant, « Les plus récalcitrants à convaincre étaient les juges. Ils ne m'ont rien laissé passer. Surtout Rhadamanthe ! Il est inflexible et je me suis retenue plusieurs fois de lui faire manger son casque ! »

Les Argents ricanent. Les Ors ont du mal à s'imaginer travailler avec ce Juge, alors devoir le supporter.

Capella : « Laisses-moi deviner, on a failli éviter une guerre sainte ? »

Aurora : « C'est peu dire … J'ai perdu patience lorsque Minos m'a ouvertement provoqué en duel. Il me cherchait depuis des jours ..»

Cette femme a voulu se battre contre le Griffon ? Angelo lui clame : « Et bien ! Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ! »

« Ils sont si orgueilleux. Affronter Minos ne m'inquiétait pas plus que cela, je l'aurais de toute façon battu. » dit-elle sans sourciller en reprenant une bouchée de son plat.

Quelle arrogance cette femme chevalier. Ils auraient bien aimé voir ça.

« Pourquoi t'as-t-on envoyée et pas un autre chevalier ? » demande alors Saga.

Aurora : « Grâce à mes pouvoirs temporels et télépathiques. Et mon « cercles de flammes » est également très efficace pour capturer les prisonniers évadés. »

Les Ors réfléchirent quelques instants. En effet, la Portugaise était le meilleur choix possible.

« A la fin du premier mois, les juges ont été moins antipathiques et nous avons pu nous associer sans nous entretuer et … sans arrière-pensées ! »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » questionne le chevalier Asterion.

Dante : « Je vois …! »

« ... » répondit cette dernière nonchalante. Les Ors se demandèrent bien de quoi il en retourne.

Babel exulte : « L'un d'eux te courtisait ? »

Alors c'était ça ? Les Saints d'Ors attendent une réponse à cet affront.

« Si ça n'avait été que ce Griffon … Certains ont bien failli s'en brûler les ailes. » dit-elle assurément.

Ses camarades en restent sans voix.

« Rhadamanthe m'a fait comprendre que malgré l'estime qu'il a pour ma mission envers son Seigneur, il était ravi que je reparte sur Terre. Selon lui, je tourmentais ses hommes. Quel idiot ce Spectre ! Oser m'insulter parce que je suis une femme. »

Les Ors faillirent s'étouffer. Et en plus d'être effrontée, elle se vante ouvertement d'avoir été une fascination pour leurs anciens ennemis.

La brune a remarqué les quelques têtes indignées : « Chevaliers, je ne voulais pas être inconvenante. Mes mots vont parfois plus vite que je ne réfléchis.»

Angelo : « Tu es bien téméraire. En y repensant, je ne suis pas surpris, tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu veux en plus d'être une charmante guerrière avertie. »

Aurora: « Angelo, je prends cela pour un compliment.»

Puis, elle se lance dans une tirade dont elle seule à le secret : « A présent chers amis, j'aimerais lever un toast. Je fais partie de cette génération qui n'a vécu ce que vous avez pu endurer. Cependant, nous sommes tous frères d'armes et nous avons eu nos combats à mener. Peu importe le métal de notre armure. Tout ceci nous rapproche. Sachez que c'est le souhait d'Athéna et je lui ai fait le serment de réunir symboliquement tous les guerriers de ce lieu sacré. Nous avons besoin des uns des autres. Foi de Serpentaire, je ne quitterai point ce monde sans avoir accompli mon devoir ! Pour Athéna ! »

Les chevaliers répondent à son discours en levant leurs verres. Argol de Persée intervient : « Lorsque les Dieux nous ont accordé cette nouvelle vie, nous les Argents nous nous sommes longuement interrogé. Nous avons dû se battre contre nos propres démons pour avancer avant de mériter à nouveau nos armures. Mes frères et moi-même sommes reconnaissants envers le Chevalier du Serpentaire. Grâce à son obstination, nous sommes des guerriers en paix. Au nom de tous nous t'en remercions et nous souhaitons une prospérité égale aux Chevaliers d'Or. »

Aldébaran finit par se lever : « Merci Aurora pour ton implication. Nous constatons que tu es très estimée. Nous ferons au mieux pour respecter les souhaits d'Athéna. Et j'aimerais rajouter personnellement qu'il me tarde de s'entraîner à tes côtés ! »

Enfin quelqu'un qui la comprend ! Elle lève son verre en signe de reconnaissance. Aiolia imite son ami. Le Serpentaire répondit par un sourire. Angelo quant à lui n'avait qu'un désir : partir loin d'ici. Toutes ses bonnes paroles lui donnent la nausée. Shura, Saga, Camus et Shaka ont un hochement de tête. Ils préfèrent néanmoins la solitude de leur temple ! Milo et Mu offrent un sourire bienveillant a Aurora en guise de réponse. Aphrodite se contente d'un rictus.

Aurora remercie le Taureau et surtout Argol par un sourire qui lui répond par un regard non sans dissimulé une certaine lascivité. Les Saints dorés le constatent immédiatement. Ils ont observé le chevalier de Persée après son discours. Cette vision de ce dernier considérant Aurora les ont interloqué. Ce n'est pas commun comme comportement entre chevaliers. Les gardiens se regardent en silence.

Le déjeuner se termine dans de bonnes conditions. Les Ors assistent à des conversations euphoriques. Ils ont l'air d'être très proches, ce qui les étonne.

Aurora le remarque : « Chers camarades, je suis sûre que vous n'avez jamais expérimenté les amitiés sincères entre Ors et Argents ! » en buvant son verre.

« En effet. » répondit Shura.

« Nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps d'y songer. » rajouta Milo.

Aldébaran : « Chacun se tenait à son poste. »

« Les temps changent ! » fit gentiment le Serpentaire.

Aphrodite : « Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ? » en parlant d'Aurora et des Argents.

« Environ trois ans. » répond Dante.

« Comment se sont créée ces liens ? » demande Shaka, curieux.

Spartam : « Aurora s'est occupé de nous à notre retour. Nous nous sommes rapidement bien entendus. »

« Nous avons apprécié sa bonne-humeur et ses méthodes. Nous avons vite récupéré.» souffla Capella.

Asterion : « Aurora a grandi au milieu d'autres Argents avant notre retour. Cela explique cet attachement qu'elle éprouve à notre égard. »

« C'est vrai. Vous me connaissez bien. » constata la treizième.

Aiolia : « C'est-à-dire ? Tu as reçu un entraînement en côtoyant les Argents ? »

« Lorsque j'étais apprentie, Shion souhaitait le premier renforcer les liens entre les chevaliers. J'ai grandi dans cette atmosphère. Notre Pope ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Et ça a bien fonctionné. Il nous a transmis cette solidarité. Aujourd'hui, n'importe quel chevalier actuel, comme moi qui a grandi au Sanctuaire, ne fait de différence entre un Or ou un Bronze. Seul le métal de notre armure nous différencie de nos tâches et de nos rangs. Tout est parfaitement naturel tous tant qu'il demeure du respect et de l'honnêteté. »

Les Saints d'Or n'ont jamais été formaté ainsi. Une fois de plus, ils devront apprendre à cohabiter ensemble.

« Comment s'est déroulé votre « retour » ? » demande Aldébaran.

Babel : « Je ne vous cache pas que nous étions étonnés de la présence d'Aurora comme la commandante en chef. Nous avions très tôt ressenti son puissant cosmo. Cela s'est fait assez naturellement. »

« N'avez-vous pas été égaré par l'enseignement d'une Amazone ? » sorti Shaka dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui fit cracher Aurora dans son assiette.

« Quoi ? » Elle l'avait mauvaise. Les Ors comprirent que c'est un sujet sensible. Les Argents sourirent et Sirius mit une main amicale sur l'épaule du Serpentaire, fixant Shaka telle une Lionne.

« Ce qui compte c'est la confiance.»

« Vraiment ? » repris la Vierge.

« Oui vraiment ! » répondit Aurora agacée.

Argol intervient sentant le Serpentaire de nouveau titillée : « Saints d'Or, votre surprise est défendable, cependant, nous les Argents côtoyons des femmes chevaliers plus régulièrement. Nous les voyons comme des protectrices d'Athéna, des combattantes. »

Aurora : « Tu es mignon Argol mais je tiens à ma féminité quand même ! »

Argol sourit. Il le sait mieux que personne.

Moses répond : « Nous savons très bien que tu es fière d'être une femme, Aurora. »

« Et la plus puissante, ne l'oubliez jamais. » lâcha-t-elle au nez et à la barbe des Ors.

« Ce n'est pas ton genre de baratiner ! » commenta Spartam.

« Sauf si on me cherche… » en jetant un regard au coin à Shaka et Angelo.

Le repas repris son cours normalement, les échanges plus aisés mais surtout, tous se découvraient après des années passées à se côtoyer sans se connaitre.

Babel fit signe aux serviteurs qui ramenèrent un fabuleux gâteau de l'Hexagone dressé sur la table. « Aurora tu nous promets de ne pas tout dévorer cette fois-ci ! »

« J'ignore de quoi il en retourne mon ami ! » lui répond la jeune-femme.

Dante : « Nous avons pensé que cela serait parfait pour ce premier jour ensemble pour la nouvelle année et ton retour, toi qui adore cette saveur, goinfre que tu es ! »

Aurora rougit. Ce qui n'échappe pas aux Ors. L'ambiance est bonne enfant. Cette dernière n'en mène pas large lorsqu'ils tentent de la chahuter sur son attitude un peu trop philosophique à leur goût.

Asterion : « Mon amie, tu es bien académique. Nous ne sommes pas en mission ou en entraînement devant tes apprentis. Tu tiens tant que cela à faire bonne figure devant tes confrères !? »

Aurora : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire ça ? »

« Tu es plus posée que d'habitude ! » lui répond ce dernier.

« Je suis juste fatiguée. »

« A d'autres ma belle ! » termine Moses sous les yeux surpris des Ors, peu habitués à ce genre de familiarités entre chevaliers.

Les Argents rient gaiement, provoquant leur camarade qui leur crache : « Cessez donc de fanfaronner comme des paons ! » ce qui ne raisonne pas moins les chevaliers.

« On retrouve notre Serpentaire ! Au quart de tour ! » Rajoute Capella.

Après quelques secondes, Aurora se lève de sa chaise, agacée. Les Argents badinèrent, visiblement routiniers de la personnalité d'Aurora.

« Ne sois pas offensée, qui aime bien châtie bien ! » lui dit Sirius.

Argol avec prévenance : « Si vous ne voulez pas subir le courroux du Serpent je vous conseille de vous taire ! » dit-il face de la guerrière. On dirait que Persée et le Serpentaire parlent par cosmo interposé.

Après quelques instants, cette dernière se rassoit: « Très bien. On réglera cela au Colisée messieurs ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Nous te n'en tenons pas rigueur, camarade… » Rassure Dante.

« Et bon anniversaire, Chevalier du Serpentaire ! » clame Asterion en levant son verre.

« C'est vrai ! A ta santé. » poursuit Misty du Lézard.

« Bon anniversaire Aurora ! » clame les Argents en cœur.

« Merci mes amis. » répond la treizième.

« Joyeux anniversaire à toi ! » fit à son tour Aldébaran, suivi des Ors.

« Tu es de quelle date ? » questionne Aphrodite.

« C'était il y a trois jours. »

« Un vrai capricorne ! » clame Babel à Aurora.

« Libre et acharnée ! » répond Argol.

« Un cabri en apparence prudente et carrée mais au sang-chaud. » termine Capella.

« Je plussoie ! » répond Aurora, « Nous fêterons l'anniversaire d'un autre capricorne. N'est-ce pas Shura ? »

Ce dernier affiche un léger sourire : « Et que se passera-t-il chevalier ? Le Sanctuaire cesse toutes ses activités ? »

« Quelle sarcasme ! » ricana Aurora, « Mais pour te répondre, c'est tout à fait cela ! »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » réagit Angelo.

« Et pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? J'ai proposé de fêter tous les anniversaires des chevaliers autour d'un geste. Même s'il y en a cinquante par jour. Athéna elle-même a approuvé ma requête ! »

« Allons donc ! » enchérit Shura en buvant son verre.

Aurora : « Cela fait partie des principes d'une grande famille unie. »

« Si telle est la volonté d'Athéna … » dit Aiolia.

« Pour en revenir à votre amitié avec le chevalier Aurora .. » intervient Aphrodite, « Quelle fut votre réaction lorsque vous avez appris qu'elle porte une armure d'or ? »

Aurora haussa un sourcil, « Ça vous travaille hein ? » lâcha-t-elle.

« On veut connaitre leurs impressions. » fit Camus sans sourciller.

Dante répond aux gardiens dorés : « Nous soupçonnions une puissance supérieure à la nôtre. »

« Surtout que nous l'avons appris sur le champs de bataille, des semaines après notre rétablissement ! » explique Babel.

« Tu ne leur as pas dit de suite ? Pour quelle raison ? » souffla Milo en direction d'Aurora.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde comme un or, un chef, mais une amie avant tout. J'ai été seule si longtemps.»

Saga : « Tu as évoqué un combat, Babel, vous vous êtes déjà battu avec Aurora ? »

Les Argents hochèrent la tête.

« Oui. Le Serpentaire intervient rarement dans les combats. Lors d'une mission de reconnaissance au Moyen-Orient, nous avons été mis en difficulté par des éclaireurs qui maîtrisait la télépathie. C'est là que nous l'avons vu pour la première fois avec son armure. » explique Capella.

Spartan : « Ces guerriers venaient d'un autre monde. Nous étions mal préparé.»

« Comment s'est terminé la bataille ? » enchérit Shura.

« Je les ai tous terrassé en quelques minutes. » répond le Serpentaire en épluchant une orange.

Expression ahurie sur les visages des Saints dorés. Elle a dit cela de façon très atonique.

« Et de quelle façon ? » demande Camus.

« Aurora les a frappé et leur a envoyé son ''Spleen Twin Snake''. » répond Asterion.

« Quelle est cette attaque ? » fit Mu.

« C'est une technique qui consiste à torturer l'adversaire en lui injectant un poison, anéantissant ainsi ses sens, et brisant ses os. L'ennemi est immobilisé par asphyxie. Aucun n'a survécu à cette attaque. »

« Quelle terrible technique. » commenta Aldébaran.

Dante : « Pour l'avoir vu de nos propres yeux, nous confirmons. »

Argol : « Aurora maîtrise la télékinésie mieux que personne. »

« Vous me flattez. Je ne suis plus seule, nous avons un maitre en la matière. » en parlant du chevalier du Bélier.

Tout en finissant son verre, elle échange d'autres regards à Argol en minaudant. Depuis le début du repas, tous ont pu flairer une tension concupiscente entre les deux protagonistes. Quand les Argents prirent congés, les gardiens dorés observent Argol et Aurora en train de discuter non loin de là.

La médisance fuse …

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? » clame Shura en regardant les deux chevaliers.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » lui demande Aiolia.

« Je crois qu'il parle de ce chevalier d'Argent et le Serpentaire ! » réplique Angelo.

« Qu'ont-ils fait qui t'a heurté ? » demanda Mu.

« Vous le savez autant que moi …. » Répond Shura.

« J'ai trouvé cela divertissant. Melle le Serpentaire cache son jeu ! » Peste Aphrodite

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous regarde.» répond Aiolia.

« Ils sont probablement amis. Aiolia a raison, cela ne nous concerne pas. » Dit le Taureau.

« J'ai ressenti plus que de l'amitié en eux.. » ajouta Shaka qui se mêla à la conversation.

« Voyez comme le Chevalier de Persée tente de réprimer son désir pour cette enjôleuse ! » Constate Masque de Mort, qui fit bondir le chevalier de la Vierge et d'autres.

« Non mais regardez-les ! Vous en faites exprès ma parole ! » Termine Angelo.

« Cesses donc de raconter des absurdités. » Dit Saga.

« Quoi donc ? » fit Aurora, revenue entre temps.

« Des polémiques entre toi et le chevalier de Persée ! » répond Aphrodite.

Aurora fronce les sourcils. Prenant sur elle, elle s'exclame : « Ne gaspillez pas votre énergie pour des futilités.»

« Alors tu admets ? »

« Quoi donc Angelo ? » répond Aurora.

« Ca suffit, pourquoi t'obstiner dans ce sujet ? » lui dit Milo.

« Il me semble que c'est à Aurora à qui je m'adresse ! » lui dit sèchement le Cancer. Milo fit mauvaise mine.

« Avez-vous fini tous les deux ?» Lui dit Aiolia.

« On a constaté une très grande entente entre toi et le chevalier Argol. » Dit doucement Saga.

« C'est embarrassant de discuter de cela avec vous. Nous nous connaissons depuis deux jours ! » Répond Aurora, « Nous avons de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. »

Titillé par la curiosité, Aphrodite demande à Aurora: « Cela n'est pas délicat ce genre de relation avec un chevalier d'un rang sous-jacent au tient ?»

« Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet ! » dit Angelo.

« Et pourquoi ? Nous ne faisons rien de mal. Et il est hors de question que je renonce à mon armure. »

« Parles-tu de cette charte selon laquelle une femme chevalier doit aimer quelqu'un d'un rang supérieur sous peine d'être récusée ? » dit Shaka.

« Si je dois épouser un mâle, autant me faire dévorer toute suite par Cerbère ! » Fulmine-t-elle en plein visage de ces congénères. Angelo a raison, cette femme est une tigresse.

« Tu sembles être une femme chevalier très avertie sur le sujet ! » lui dit-il.

« Je côtoie un environnement très masculin depuis l'enfance. J'apprécie grandement leur compagnie, pour le reste, comme disait ma grand-mère, les hommes ne servent qu'à une chose, à chauffer le lit en plein hiver ! »

Les Ors ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ce chevalier du Serpentaire est effrontée et a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut. Ils vont avoir du mal à se faire à leur nouvelle sœur d'arme mais ils savent aussi que si elle est là, c'est qu'elle s'est battue durement pour sa place.

Dans l'après-midi ils poursuivent leur visite du Sanctuaire. Aurora a mis en place un orphelinat non loin de Rodorio séparant l'endroit sacré du village. De tout jeunes enfant promis à un grand avenir, ou enfants de chevaliers se côtoient gaiement.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous formons la prochaine génération. Athéna souhaite que le Domaine Sacré aient de futurs protecteurs issus de sang de chevaliers. Ce n'est pas une obligation, disons que c'est plus logique si les enfants proviennent directement à la source.»

Saga, faillant de ne pas comprendre : « Aurora, tu es en train de nous dire que la Princesse Athéna autorise les enfantements au sein même du Sanctuaire ? »

« C'est déjà arrivé ! Et c'est plus simple que de partir à la recherche d'apprentis aux quatre coins du monde. Si un futur chevalier naît directement ici, il sera très tôt formaté. Je ne vous apprend rien en vous disant que plus le cosmo s'élève tôt mieux c'est.»

Shaka : « Où veux-tu en venir ? Que nous devrons nous aussi nous accomplir à cette tâche en concevant la relève du Sanctuaire ? »

Angelo : « Par tous les Dieux ! »

Aurora sourit par tant de d'obscurantisme : « Notre déesse désire que nous formions une alliance de chevaliers et le mieux est que cela soit interne. Quoique de plus formidable qu'un enfant issu d'un puissant guerrier viennent grossir nos troupes ? »

Mu : « Alors Athéna autorise les relations entre chevaliers ? Je pensais que cela était à éviter.»

Le bélier pose une question très judicieuse. Aurora lève les yeux au ciel. Les Saints d'Or sont plus rigides qu'elle ne le pensait. (« Ils sont tellement coincés dans leur morale ! »)

« C'était toléré. Beaucoup de chevaliers aspiraient à rester purs. Soit. Athéna souhaite que nous soyons épanouis. Ne vous méprenez pas, on vous demande pas d'engrosser des femmes ! » pouffa-t-elle.

Ses collègues en restent estomaqué. Décidément, c'est le jour des révélations en tout genre. Ils en auraient presque une migraine.

« Hum .. Voir courir des morveux partout dans le Sanctuaire ne me dit rien qui vaille ! » claqua le Cancer, toujours sarcastique.

« Il y a déjà eu des naissance, Angelo. » répondit Aurora.

« A qui fais-tu référence ? » questionne Milo.

« Le chevalier de Bronze Nachi fut le premier à apporter un enfant béni par Athéna, issu de sa relation avec Katya, chevalier de Bronze de la Couronne Boréale. Leur fils a six ans. Il a commencé ses premiers entraînements l'année dernière.»

« Et y'en a t-il d'autres ? » demande Shura, dubitatif.

« Oui ! » répond le Serpentaire, appréciant visiblement les enfants, « Merio chevalier de la Coupe a deux enfants avec une aspirante chevalier Tanya. Donatello, chevalier d'argent du le Croix du Sud nous a donné apporté trois enfants avec une servante du Palais, dont l'un est prédestiné à l'armure de son père. Moses est marié à une civile travaillant à Rodorio, avec qui il a une fille. Il ne reste plus qu'à vous y mettre chevaliers d'Or ! Nous devons former des gardiens quand nous serons trop vieux pour assurer ! » plaisanta Aurora, sous le regard médusés de ses compagnons.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en treize ans … » constate Aldébaran.

« Et qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu parles de futurs serviteurs du Sanctuaire. N'as-tu pas le souhait de former des enfants exceptionnels ? Puisque les femmes chevaliers .. semble renoncer à l'abstinence.» questionna Shaka, prudent sur le sujet.

Tous se retournèrent vers le Serpentaire.

« Vous me voyez me coltiner des marmots sur le chemin des douze maisons ? » riposta-t-elle, « Nous sommes peut-être des femmes libres mais si je dois un jour donner un enfant au Sanctuaire, il faudra s'accrocher pour me prendre mon âme ! »

« Tu devrais tenter l'expérience avec le chevalier de Persée alors … » se moqua Aphrodite.

« Aphrodite ! » clama Shura.

« Je n'en suis pas offensée. J'ai l'habitude des railleries de mes camarades. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » questionna Camus.

« Sans doute sont-ils amusés par mon attitude totalement paradoxale en matière de relations personnelles. » souria t-elle.

Shaka, visiblement ouvert au dialogue ne renonce pas à sa quête de réponses à la question : « Tu ne pratiques pas donc l'ascétisme ? Je suppose que ceci n'est plus au goût du jour des femmes chevaliers. »

« J'ai une tête à faire abstinence ? » balança Aurora à la Vierge, qui avait bien envie de lui retirer son sens de la parole, tant il fut indigné.

Les autres n'en furent légèrement … ahuris. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les choque le plus : que cette jeune-femme revendique son statut de chevalier émancipée et qu'elle n'y voit là un bien-être tout à fait anticonstitutionnel au sein du Domaine sacré, ou qu'elle n'en trouve rien à redire. Et qui est plus est, ils la croyait vierge comme toutes les femmes chevaliers. Vu son caractère c'est peu probable.

« Je vois, tu préfères te vouer au libertinage. N'est-ce pas pernicieux ? » dit la Vierge sans sourciller.

Aurora en rit : « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi Shaka ! Mais soit, tu sembles si intéressé par le sujet je vais te répondre : rien ne me fera jamais détourner de mon devoir de chevalier. Je ne dis pas que je suis un exemple. Shion me rappelle à l'ordre. Il parait que j'exagère parfois… » s'esclaffe le Serpentaire.

Les Saints d'Or en avaient la bouche ouverte. Aurora est vraiment un chevalier impertinent.

« Tu es très inconvenante. Je vais prier pour toi ! » lui dit Shaka en refermant les yeux.

Aurora, le sourire aux lèvres : « Grand bien t'en fasse ! »

« Shaka ! » intervient Aiolia, « Aurora semble être un éminent chevalier, le reste ne sous concerne pas. »

Milo : « Tu avoueras que c'est peu commun et nous surprend quelque peu. » sourit le Scorpion.

« J'ai toujours agi selon mon instinct et les enfants ne font pas parti de mes projets. Car je vais probablement mourir très jeune alors à quoi s'embêter ? »

Elle a dit cela de façon tout à fait naturelle et responsable. Et ça, seul un vrai chevalier peut le comprendre. Aurora est d'abord là pour anéantir une grande menace. Sur le coup, ils se turent.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, je trouve que vous êtes tellement stricts sur votre statut et ce code de conduite du parfait petit chevalier ! Nous sommes peut-être des surhommes mais surtout des humains, et vous en avez oublié le principal : vivre et laissez vivre ! Athéna est la Déesse de l'espoir et de la sagesse, comment pourrait-elle nous empêcher d'aimer si nous défendons cette cause ?» leur affirme-t-elle, assise sur un rocher.

Le groupe ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque. Depuis deux jours, il est vrai qu'ils ne lui ont pas accordé le bénéfice du doute. Le silence fuse et même Angelo regarde ailleurs.

Aldébaran intervient : « Aurora, si tu nous as trouvé offensants, nous en sommes navrés. »

« Tu nous trouves réellement stricts ? » demande Shura.

Aurora hocha la tête : « Franchement, le mot est faible. Spartiate convient le mieux. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une arène et me faire bientôt dévorer par des fauves. » Les Saints furent confus.

Milo : « Nous sommes navrés si tu as eu ce sentiment. »

Saga : « Il y a tant de choses à assimiler. Nous devons nous familiariser avec ce nouveau mode de vie et cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. »

Aurora : « Je suis là pour ça. Mais détendez-vous : Je ne vais pas vous manger, et je ne changerai pour rien au monde. Je gère ce Domaine depuis des années. Et je vous avouerai que j'aimerais souffler dans de bonnes conditions avec mes nouveaux frères. Soyons solidaires. Méditez là-dessus ! »

Aiolia : « Tu peux compter sur nous. Et j'aimerais te remercier au nom de tous d'avoir contribuer à notre résurrection. »

Shura : « C'est vrai. Nous n'avons pas pu en discuter. Au nom de mes camarades, merci.» en lui serrant la main.

Aurora : « Je n'étais pas seule, Kanon et Ikki étaient à mes côtés. »

Ils se regardent tous un moment puis elle sourit, satisfaite.

« Bon, maintenant que les choses sont claires, suivez-moi je vais vous montrer dans notre Q.G en cas de conflits et le déroulement des journées. »

Elle explique aux Saints l'organisation des fameux jours de repos évoqués par Shion la veille :

« Avant votre retour, nous faisions en sorte que des Argents veillent sur les Sanctuaire lors de mon absence ou celle de Dohko. Si une alerte était donnée, je me rendais immédiatement au Sanctuaire. »

« Lorsque tu parles d'absences, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demande alors Aldébaran.

« La plupart du temps de missions spécifiques que je dois exécuter. Les Argents et des Bronzes me secondent pour les autres tâches. » Lui répond-elle.

Milo : « Nous avons constaté un lieu très récent aux abords de l'Arène ce matin ? »

« Il s'agit d'un centre d'entraînement moderne pour les aspirants chevaliers et les apprentis. Cela comprend des équipements plus contemporains que le reste du Sanctuaire pour permettre à ces derniers d'être performants sur le plan physique. Une espèce de salle de sport pour futurs chevaliers désirant rester constants. » explique le Serpentaire.

Camus la questionne : « Comment avez-vous réunis les fonds nécessaires pour établir ce lieu ? »

« Grâce à diverses animations en dehors du Sanctuaire. » répond-elle.

« Des animations ? Quels genres ? » Demande Shura.

« Et bien ... Cela fait aussi parti de mes missions.» affirme la jeune-femme.

« Peux-tu être plus explicite ? » fit Saga, perplexe.

« Cela n'est pas du ressort de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie. C'est une distraction qui m'est chère et permet de réunir des capitaux complémentaires pour le Sanctuaire. » Confie Aurora.

Voyant leurs mines dubitatives, elle tente de se justifier avec sarcasme : « Chevaliers, je ne fais pas de courbettes avec mon armure pour amuser la galerie des touristes ! Cela serait indigne de mon rang.»

Aiolia la questionne à son tour : « Mais, comment fais-tu pour apporter tant de richesse en ce lieu ? »

Aurora soupira : « J'ai une grande passion en dehors des combats. Peu de gens sont informés. Mis à part bien-sûr notre Seigneur Shion, Athéna et quelques chevaliers d'Argent. »

« Comment parviens-tu à séparer cela de ta vie de chevalier ? » Questionne Aphrodite.

Le Poisson n'a pas tort et les Ors attendent une réponse précise.

«A l'égard du Sanctuaire, je suis transparente avec vous. C'est un devoir que nous devons respecter afin de maintenir notre communauté. » Elle marque une pause puis dit ensuite : « Ce qui advient en dehors d'Athéna ne doit soucier que moi. Mais je vous apprendrai à vous détendre ! » Sourie-t-elle.

« Soit.. » Répond Aiolia. Cela a éveillé la curiosité des Saints d'Or. Peut-être qu'un jour ils sauront.

« Aurora, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour nous entraîner ? »

C'est le chevalier du verseau, impassible, qui vient de la questionner en la fixant sans la quitter des yeux. Aurora, prenant cela pour un énième défi n'en tient pas rigueur.

« Tout d'abord, Camus, saches que la résurrection vous a affecté bien plus que je ne le pensais. Cela demande énormément d'énergie à votre âme.»

Ça va de soi. Les Saints comprirent que tout cela sera laborieux mais indispensable.

« Je ne serais pas seule à vous léguer de bons conseils. Lors de mes absences, Doko me suppléera ainsi qu'un grand maître de Jamir, que tu dois connaître Mü. » en affichant un sourire malin.

Ce dernier intervient : « J'ignore de qui tu parles. »

« Voyons Mü, as-tu oublié ton apprenti ? »

Mü n'a jamais fait de tel mais il est vrai que son disciple lui a manqué et qu'il a beaucoup pensé à lui et son devenir lorsqu'il a senti la mort l'emporter.

Il demande à Aurora : « Qu'en est-il de Kikki, Aurora ? »

« C'est un grand guerrier. Il aurait pu prétendre à l'armure du Bélier mais il l'a toujours dit : « Cette cloth est celle de Maître Mü. » On dirait bien qu'il avait raison. »

Puis de reprendre, « Il répare des armures à Jamir. C'est lui qui a rebâtît les 88 armures si on ne compte pas la mienne et celle du Sagittaire. Il a 21 ans maintenant.»

Mü n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Son élève a l'âge qu'il avait lorsqu'il a quitté ce monde, il y a une dizaine d'années. Le Bélier est très fier de lui.

« Merci pour ces informations, Aurora, j'espère le revoir. »

La fin d'après-midi se prolonge paisiblement entre visites et rencontres, retrouvailles avec d'anciennes connaissances. Puis l'Elite est remontée au Palais du Pope pour dîner ensemble. Aurora leur explique maintenant qu'ils sont réveillés, il va falloir qu'elle et les autres s'occupe d'eux, informer de ce qui s'est passé durant leur longue absence. A côté de ça, il faut aussi qu'elle s'occupe de la protection du Sanctuaire, des missions, de l'entraînement des apprentis … Maintenant qu'ils y pensent, elle avait dû avoir un travail monstre durant les dernières années, avec la majorité des Chevaliers morts.

Le lendemain fut presque la même journée. Aurora confia les chevaliers à la Balance pour la suite des visites. La jeune-femme a été appelée en mission. Ainsi, les « revenants » purent profiter pour discuter entre eux de leurs impressions sur leur nouvelle collègue. Au Colisée où ils assistaient à des entraînements, ils ont pu échanger avec des soldats qui connaissent bien la treizième, ainsi que d'autres Argents qu'ils méconnaissent, dont le chevalier de la Coupe. Ils écoutèrent attentivement les différents récits des protagonistes.

Un soldat de haut rang raconte : « Nous devions percer une ligne face à des guerriers moitié hommes moitié démons. Ils ne possédaient aucun cosmo mais une très grande agilité et un maniement des armes exemplaires. Ces soldats se nourrissait du sang des humains pour se régénérer. Aurora nous a encouragé alors que nous étions en sous-effectif et a foncé seule au-devant des troupes en nous hurlant de les exterminer. Elle en a tué une centaine à cheval et qu'avec une épée.»

Les chevaliers d'Or se regardèrent. Depuis quand les Saints d'Athéna se battent avec des armes ?

Shura : « Vous dites qu'elle les a terrassé avec une épée ? Athéna n'aime pas l'usage des armes ! »

« Son Altesse l'autorise lors des batailles exceptionnelles. Nous avons eu plusieurs courtes guerres contre des guerriers chevronnés. Afin d'être égal en tout point de vue et respecter les règles de la Chevalerie, les Saints n'utilisaient leur cosmo qu'en cas de force majeur. Nous démontrions ainsi que l'Armée d'Athéna sait aussi se battre comme n'importe quel soldat. »

« C'est aussi une nouveauté .. » pense presque pour lui-même Mu, les doigts sur le menton.

« Quand s'est déroulé cette bataille ? » Demande Milo.

« C'était il y a fort longtemps. Elle portait une armure de légionnaire, la protégeant de la tête aux pieds, ainsi qu'un casque intégral Spartiate recouvrant son visage. Elle a gardé cette tenue longtemps avant de devenir.» raconte un homme, « Elle se battait comme n'importe qui. Peu importe son rang. Tous les Royaumes la craignait. Personne ne savait que c'était une femme qui nous menait aux victoires.»

« Je vois. Une guerrière complète et expérimentée. » constata Shaka.

Shura : « Vous a-t-elle encadrée dernièrement ? »

« Pas depuis que les Saints d'Argent sont au Sanctuaire. Nous les accompagnons pour des missions. Le Seigneure Aurora n'intervient lors des cas compliqué. Mais nous l'avons déjà vu combattre avec son armure d'or ses débuts. Nos ennemis la surnomme « la tueuse de mâles ».

Les différents chevaliers d'Or se regardent, médusés. En même temps, ça ne les surprend pas.

« Cette notoriété est apparue lorsque son visage a été découvert sur les champs de bataille alors qu'elle n'était pas encore Saint. Les femmes portaient encore des masques. Même si le Seigneure Aurora ne le portait pas au Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope lui ordonnait de le mettre en attendant son armure. Il voulait préserver son chevalier, nous supposons. »

Les neuf chevaliers d'Or étaient ahuris. Et en plus elle enfreignait les règles.

« Cette guerrière semble maîtriser plusieurs techniques de combat, en dehors du cosmo. » commenta Saga.

« Oui, Aurora a été entraîné par de grands Maîtres Asiatiques tout au long de son apprentissage. L'un d'eux est son père spirituel Japonais. Grâce à lui, elle connaît les arts martiaux les plus chevronnés. Son entraînement a été complet jusqu'à celui de Maître Wilfried, son prédécesseur, le Serpentaire du 15ème siècle. Comme il vivait au temps médiéval, il a pu lui transmettre les règles du combat de la chevalerie basique et militaire au sein d'une troupe au côté d'un Grand Roi en Angleterre. »

« C'est vrai, elle contrôle le temps aussi. » fit Aiolia.

« Son entraînement a été le plus long de l'histoire des chevaliers du Serpentaire. Entre le passé et le présent, elle frôle les deux siècles. » dit Merio.

« C'est énorme. » dit Angelo.

Milo : « En effet. »

Aphrodite : « Depuis quand commande-t-elle des troupes ? »

« Je dirais autour de ses douze ans. »

« C'est très jeune. » constata Shura.

« Aurora a toujours fait plus que son âge. Au début elle était accompagnée de chevaliers expérimentés. Elle appris d'anciennes stratégies militaires et d'infanterie qui firent triompher les plus grandes armées. Elle a une très grande compétence et un savoir de guerre et logistique important. Lorsqu'elle a eu son armure d'or, son statut fut officiel : « Commandante en chef de l'Armée des 88 chevaliers d'Athéna. » mais nos adversaires l'appellent « La femme Générale » ou « La chef chevalier. » Nous, on dit « Aurora ».

« Je n'ai jamais entendu de tel sur une Amazone. » s'étonna Angelo.

« Elle est une légende. Mais ne lui en parlez-pas.» averti un Soldat.

« Et très humble. » dit Aldébaran. « Un sacré bout de femme. »

« Ne lui dites pas ça non plus Seigneur Aldébaran. » ouvrit de grands yeux un garde.

Saga : « Nous avons remarqué sa grande sensibilité sur le sujet. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la regarde comme une simple femme. »

« Plutôt difficile de l'ignorer ! » maugréa le Cancer, « Car si on résume le chevalier du Serpentaire, elle est tête brûlée, entêtée, libérée et féministe convaincue ! »

« Et la plus belle de toutes … » ajouta un soldat rêveur, accoudé. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers ce dernier qui ne fait pas attention aux regards interrogateurs.

« Il n'a pas tort. » renchérit le Poisson, « Cette jeune-femme a tout pour elle. Mais je l'attend au tournant au combat. Car nous, nous ne la méconnaissons sur ce terrain. »

« Vous verrez rapidement à qui vous avez à faire, Saints d'Or. » souria Merio.

« Hum .. » dit Angelo, « Il me tarde l'affronter. Elle est à l'air d'être bagarreuse. »

Ils virent soudain une étoile filante partir du Temple du Serpentaire.

« On dirait que la demoiselle s'en va en mission … » dit Aldébaran.

Milo se rappelle avoir partagé sa première discussion avec Aurora le lendemain de sa mission. Les deux gardiens devançaient le groupe lors de la montée des marches menant au Palais et c'est lui qui ait venu vers la jeune-femme. Cela s'est fait naturellement entre eux.

« Puis-je t'accompagner ? »

« Volontiers chevalier … » avait-elle répondu. « Qu'as-tu pensé de ces journées en dehors de ton lit ? » plaisante-t-elle.

Milo : « J'apprécie que tu prennes le temps de nous éclairer sur tout cela. »

Aurora: « Je t'en prie. Demain j'ai prévu une première séance d'entraînement avec les Argents. Nous irons en douceur. »

Cette jeune-femme garde une certaine familiarité en plus d'être tout à fait agréable. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est la nouvelle partenaire d'arme mais aussi parce qu'il se sent bien en sa compagnie. Il sent un cosmo doux et bienveillant. Ils avaient échangé sur la terrasse du Palais, Aurora a su s'ouvrir au Scorpion.

« Quand as-tu intégré le Sanctuaire ? » lui avait-il demandé.

« Oh ! Je devais avoir sept ans. C'est Shion qui m'a trouvé. »

« Tu es aussi orpheline ? »

« Oui. Mon père m'a abandonné, ma mère est morte en mettant au monde. J'ai été élevé par mes grands-parents. Et puis un jour leurs âmes s'en ait allées. Je me suis retrouvée livrée à moi-même. »

« Comment le Seigneur Shion t'a-t-il retrouvé ? »

« Grâce à mon cosmo. Je traînais avec d'autres enfants. On volait pour survivre. On m'a établi dans un Orphelinat. Je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise.» poursuit-elle.

« Alors nous avons eu une enfance presque similaire .. . » lui dit Milo.

« Toi aussi tu étais un garnement qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? » rétorque Aurora.

Milo : « J'ai donné du fil à retordre à certains. » abordant un petit sourire.

« J'aime les gens entiers Milo. Nous allons bien nous entendre ! » Blague-elle.

Milo ne s'est pas trompé à son sujet. Aurora est un chevalier juste et bon. Ce côté décalé qui la rend attachante. Il ressent une grande sensibilité. Comme un volcan prêt à exploser. Il le sait car il est du même caractère. Il ne tarde de la voir se battre. Il examinait Aurora s'exprimer lorsqu'ils échangent. Il se souvient qu'il avait plusieurs fois perdu le fil car il s'est attardé sur son visage. Il découvrait de grands yeux foncés éclatants, des expressions naturelles, ses fossettes attachantes, une bouche bien dessinée et pleine, l'odeur de sa peau sucrée qu'il pouvait discerner sans encombre. Ils étaient assis sur les marches de la terrasse à refaire le monde. C'est comme si tout avait cessé de tourner. Il aurait voulu que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais. Ils s'étaient compris dès le premier mot. Leur manière de pensée, de réfléchir était pratiquement identique. Chacun arrivait à lire entre les lignes de l'autre. Le chevalier Aiolia a fini par les rejoindre et ils ont discuté jusque tard dans la nuit.

Au fil des semaines, c'est arrivé de plus en plus fréquemment. Milo et Aurora se sont rapprochés. Une grande amitié s'est fondée entre eux. ils s'entrainaient ensemble, font des tours de gardes, des missions. Milo supervise l'enseignement des apprentis lorsqu'elle s'absente. Et un jour, il se surpris à s'attarder secrètement sur les courbes de sa nouvelle amie alors qu'elle se baignait au lac. Il se gifla mentalement. C'est indigne de son rang de regarder une femme de cette manière. Au fil du temps il se ravisait pensant que c'est naturel : Aurora est d'un beauté sans égal. Les autres Ors ont constaté cette camaraderie réciproque. Camus surprit un jour le Scorpion bloquant sur la gardienne en pleine session de yoga. Milo a développé pour elle des sentiments beaucoup plus profonds en apprenant à la connaître : il en est tombé fou amoureux mais s'efforçait de le cacher. Tout cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et il préférait rester fier. Comprenant la passion que son ami éprouve à l'égard d'Aurora, Camus l'a mis en garde de ce genre de relations entre chevaliers. Faillant de ne pas comprendre, Milo ne l'a pas écouté. Aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du…


	3. Girl Power

**_Flash-back : Août 2006, Rodorio_ **

Lorsqu'une femme du Sanctuaire ou du village subit les méfaits de gardes ou de chevaliers, c'est à Aurora à qui l'on s'adresse... Quand c'est possible. Elle n'est point indisponible. Mais il faut être chanceux pour l'approcher. Beaucoup de jeunes-filles restent terrorisées par les menaces des individus qui s'en prennent à elles et préfèrent garder le silence par crainte de représailles. Marine se souvient de cette histoire avec l'une d'elle, Amaria.

Elle occupe un emploi de marchande d'épices à Rodorio et fourni le Sanctuaire de ses aromates. D'une grande finesse, elle attire les hommes du village ce qui cause bien souvent des tracas à son vieux père Ilyas. Maintes fois elle a repoussé les indésireux. Et puis un jour qu'elle monte au Domaine sacré avec ses provisions, elle fut bousculée en chemin par des sous-officiers intrépides. L'un deux, Jacob, est l'époux d'une de ses amies. C'est un homme brutal et misogyne. Elle le hait au plus haut point et se demande comment il a pu trouver une femme aussi dévouée que son amie Julia. En les voyant à quelques mètres d'elle, Amaria tressaillit. Ils sont trois. Elle sait ce qui l'attend.

Amaria songe alors qu'elle aurait aimé apprendre à se défendre, comme le font les femmes du Sanctuaire. Et comme l'a préconisé le Chevalier Aurora qui a mis en place un regroupement de self-défense au sein du village, interdite d'accès aux hommes et menée par une femme chevalier de Bronze, Georgia qui représente la constellation du Lynx. C'est une guerrière intrépide et forte, dans la même trempe que son aînée. Elle a obtenu son armure il y a des années, supervisée par Aurora elle-même. Amaria n'a jamais trouvé le temps d'y aller. Elle se pourvoit en excuses, maintenant face à ces gardes. Ces derniers lui demandent de stopper sa progression. Jacob ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et la saisit par le bras :

« Alors ma beauté, on se promène ce matin ? Tu veux que l'on t'accompagne peut-être ? »

Amaria fut saisie par le dégout en sentant la mauvaise haleine de l'homme et l'odeur infecte d'alcool qui s'en dégageait. Un de ses comparses se colle à elle et tente un baiser volé. La jeune-fille recula et lui envoya une gifle monumentale. Ce qui eut pour conséquence une droite de Jacob :

« Petite insolente, tu te crois forte peut-être ? »

« Si vous me toucher je me plaindrais au chevalier du Lynx ! » rétorqua cette dernière.

« Et comment tu feras pour la retrouver ? Elle est en mission ! » Lui dit un des gardes.

« Alors je parlerai au Seigneure Aurora, elle me croira ! » dit Amaria.

Les trois gardes eurent un rire sarcastique et l'un d'eux dit :

« Le Serpentaire ? Crois-tu qu'elle est que cela à faire que d'aider une pauvre servante comme toi ? Cette femme tombera sous mon charme comme les autres. Elle n'est bonne qu'à être dominée cette salope ! » Pesta Jacob.

« C'est faux ! C'est un bon chevalier qui défend le droit des femmes, elle me comprendra ! »

« Arrêtes de rêver! Encore faudrait-il que tu parviennes au camp des chevaliers pour la trouver ! » Puis de reprendre : « De toutes façons personne ne croira une pauvre marchande qui séduit les hommes du village ! On t'a vu passer du bon temps avec Marco. Petite traînée ! »

« Marco est un ami, nous n'entretenons nulle relation ! Je vous défends de dire cela ! » Réplique Amaria.

« Silence ! » lui clame Jacob en la frappant violement. Elle tombe au sol et sentit son poignet craquer.

« Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une catin. Même au Sanctuaire les rumeurs courent à ton sujet ! Ta réputation est faite ! »

Amaria est désespérée. Tout cela pour une vulgaire tournée d'épices chaque semaine, la voilà reléguée au rang de séductrice. Le sous fifre de Jacob se mit derrière elle et lui tint les bras pendant que le second lui commet des attouchements. Elle voulut se débattre mais rien à faire, ces gardes sont bien de trop forts pour elle. Le tant redouté arriva : Jacob l'empoigna méchamment et la jeta dans un coin d'ombre d'une falaise, pendant que les deux autres veillent les alentours. Amaria donna des coups de pieds en guise de défense mais le harceleur rit : « Tu es sauvage toi, j'aime bien ! Allez laisse-toi faire ça n'en sera moins difficile! » En lui caressant le visage qui révulsa Amaria.

Son supplice dura deux longues heures. On lui porta des coups et l'obligea à faire toute sorte d'actes qui lui donna la nausée. Quand il eut fini de la torturer, c'est fut au tour de ses deux collègues : « Finissez-la, ça lui donnera une bonne leçon à cette garce. » dit Jacob : « Et si tu parles de quoique ce soit à quelqu'un je tue ton père, ta copine, et toi je te découpe en rondelles pour qu'on ne te retrouve jamais. »

En fin de journée, Amaria demeura longtemps au même endroit sans savoir quoi faire. Elle erra au bord de la rivière et s'y baigna jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente « propre ». Mais c'était trop tard, son amour propre, sa dignité avait disparu en même temps que l'espoir. Personne ne l'écoutera. Jamais elle n'aura l'autorisation de se rendre jusqu'au temple du 13ème chevalier d'Or. Jacob a raison. Elle devra déjà passer par les sergents. Que doit-elle faire ? Ces deux hommes sont violents et elle est sûre qu'ils recommenceront, avec d'autres femmes. Certaines ont même gardé le silence. Le viol est chose courante depuis des générations dans les pauvres villages aux alentours du Sanctuaire. Elle sait qu'au Domaine Sacré, c'est puni de mort depuis environ cinq ans. Du coup, plus aucune violence n'est à déplorer. Ce sont les femmes chevaliers elles-mêmes qui ont fait établir cette loi avec la bénédiction de la Princesse Athéna. Mais en dehors du lieu c'est tout autre chose. Amaria ne veut pas en rester là. C'est une jeune-fille forte et battante. Certes, elle est choquée, bouleversée, une plante morte. Elle doit y aller coute que coute. Au nom de toutes les femmes salies. Aller trouver le chevalier du Serpentaire, son modèle, celui de toutes les femmes.

Elle prend son courage à deux mains et se dirige vers le village. Il fait nuit. Son père est certainement en train de dormir. Elle en profitera pour s'extraire tôt demain matin de son lit et ainsi éviter les questions embarrassantes. Il dort à point fermés lorsqu'elle arrive chez elle. Allant au chaud dans ses draps, elle s'endort presque aussitôt. Elle mit un stratège efficace pour se rendre au Domaine Sacré demain matin, sans être reconnue par ses agresseurs. Elle se réveilla finalement vers 5h. Trop énervée pour rester au lit. Elle se rend chez son amie, la femme de Jacob. Ce dernier dormait encore. Il l'avait battue la veille. Julia en portait les coups.

Amaria tenta de dissimuler ses marques elle aussi. Julia ne remarqua rien. Elle lui demanda de faire quelque chose pour elle : « Peux-tu me remplacer pour aller fournir le Sanctuaire ? J'ai eu un imprévu. Et aujourd'hui je dois me rendre en ville voir le médecin. Tu seras accompagnée de mon père. »

Julia accepte sans poser de questions. Cela la sortira de son quotidien malveillant. Son mari ne lui interdit pas de sortir. Cela lui changera les idées. Amaria lui donne rendez-vous une heure après aux abords de la sortie du village. Ilyas qui a reçu le message de sa fille rejoignit Julia non sans s'interroger. En réalité, Amaria était cachée dans la cargaison qui contient un double fond. Elle profitera pour en sortir dès que l'instant se présente.

Durant le trajet, elle était angoissée : « Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Si on me punissait ? » Mais la conviction contenue en elle, en plus de la douleur terrible des coups la fit sortir de sa torpeur : « J'irais jusqu'au bout ! »

Une heure après, elle reconnut la voix de gardes à l'entrée du Sanctuaire qui laissa passer sans encombre le ravitaillement. Comme à l'accoutumée, la marchandise était attendue non loin du quartier des servantes, à 10 minutes de marche. La chef de service les accueille et pointe sur sa liste la commande puis propose un thé en guise de remerciements. C'est durant ce moment qu'Amaria ne doit pas se tromper. Déguisée en servante, elle pourra espérer aller au-delà du quartier des femmes.

Après vingt minutes d'attente, la chariote était vide. La chef partit avec son père et Julia prendre leurs dotes. Amaria n'eut aucune peine à se cacher dans les buissons adonnant aux dépendances. De sa cachette, elle distinguait le Palais du Pope et les douze maisons, plus haut, dans les montagnes. Pourvu qu'elle y parvienne ! Le chemin sera rude. Quand la nuit tombe enfin, elle sortit quelque peu éreintée. Elle prit le sentier menant aux quartiers des Argents. Elle connait un raccourci pour éviter celui des gardes et des Bronzes.

Quand elle était enfant, son père avait un ami chevalier qui l'avait invité en sa demeure. Elle croit pouvoir se souvenir de ce chemin. Mais les douleurs sont plus fortes que sa volonté. Epuisée, elle s'écroule par terre. Elle ignore combien de temps elle y est restée : peut-être une heure.

Elle sent une main la secouer doucement. Une voix s'exclame durement : « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Amaria a entre aperçu l'inconnu : il était grand, de longs cheveux châtains et porte une armure argentée agrémentée de mauve. Elle ne distingue pas son visage. « Un chevalier ! » pensa-t-elle.

« Je cherche à gagner le quartier des Saints, aidez-moi je vous en prie ! »

L'homme la ramena sur ses épaules sans lui poser de questions. Amaria se dit qu'elle est fichue. Prise de remords, elle perd connaissance. A son réveil, il fait jour. L'endroit était modeste. Une vieille femme était à côté en train de faire un somme. Après quelques secondes, une autre femme entra. Elle doit avoir la trentaine, les cheveux roux et porte une tenue d'entraînement comme elle en avait vu parfois lors de ses visites au Sanctuaire.

Elle réalisa enfin : « Mon Dieu suis-je toujours au Sanctuaire ? »

La femme lui répond : « Que t'est-il arrivé ? Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Amaria. Je travaille au village de Rodorio. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là-bas? Sais-tu que le Domaine Sacré est interdit aux étrangers ? »

« Je le sais Dame chevalier. Je suis la marchande d'épices et je cherchais à contacter l'une de vous. Je me suis cachée pour pouvoir vous trouver.» Se justifie-t-elle.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir été trouvé par un de nos camarades. Il est d'habitude strict sur le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire. »

« J'espère le remercier. » dit Amaria.

« Bien. Je m'appelle Marine, je suis chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle. Dis-moi ce que signifie toutes ces marques sa ta peau ? T'as t'on molesté ? »

Amaria ne répond pas et fond en larmes. Marine fit signe à la vieille dame de sortir. Pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, l'Aigle se souvient avoir attendu que cette jeune-fille lui révèle la vérité. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Amaria reconnu immédiatement l'armure du guerrier sur le perron : c'était le même homme qu'hier soir, celui qui l'a secouru. Elle s'en souvient car elle avait été frappé par l'égide qu'il portait sur le dos lorsqu'elle était à terre : un bouclier représentant une méduse.

L'homme discute quelques instants avec Marine puis s'approche d'Amaria : « Je suis Argol, chevalier d'Argent de Persée. Comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici sans te faire arrêter ? »

Amaria voulait hurler. Et puis, ces deux chevaliers sont d'une telle prestance. Ils sont encore plus nobles qu'on en dit. Marine tente elle aussi de lui tirer quelques mots, en vain :

« Nous ne pourrons t'aider si tu restes dans le silence, jeune-fille. » lui dit Argol.

Amaria pris son courage à deux mains, malgré la crainte des deux chevaliers en face d'elle : « Je suis prête à tout vous dire si vous me menez aux douze maisons. »

« Tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de prétentions. Un chevalier de Bronze doit déjà avoir la permission pour se rendre au domaine des Argents. Et nous les Argents, nous devons avoir l'autorisation de ses gardiens pour traverser. » Dit Marine.

« Vois-tu, c'est peine perdue. » lui suggère Argol.

« Je me dois de rester sur mes positions. Je n'ai nulle besoin de traverser les douze maisons. Je veux simplement échanger avec un seul d'eux. »

« Comment ça ? » demande Marine.

« De quel chevalier parles-tu ? » Répéta Persée.

« Je veux parler au Seigneure Aurora, elle seule pourra m'aider. » dit Amaria.

Les deux Argents se regardent. Oser demander une audience à ce Chevalier de haut rang. Argol tente de la raisonner : « C'est impossible. Et puis elle est en mission. »

A ces mots Amaria versa de chaudes larmes de désespoir. Les deux Argents sentent une détresse immense chez la jeune-fille. Ils ne peuvent pas la laisser comme ça. Mais si Aurora est dérangée pour des pacotilles de jeune-fille, ils devront en subir ses foudres ainsi que tous les soldats censés garder le sanctuaire. Alors que faire ? Marine pris Argol à part. Après quelques minutes, ce dernier sortit. Marine resta avec Amaria pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Mais elle garda ses lèvres scellées. Environ une heure ou deux après, Argol revint. Il fit signe à Amaria de le suivre. Ils marchent quelques minutes en silence. Elle voulait le regarder, pour savoir de quelles couleurs sont les yeux du chevalier, celui qui l'a sauvé.

Soudain, elle fut prise d'un malaise. Persée la rattrape juste à temps avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne contre un rocher. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entend la voix d'un autre homme s'adresser à l'homme : « Alors c'est elle ? » dit ce dernier. « Pose-là. Je vais lui parler. »

Amaria ouvrit les yeux et s'étend devant elle un homme aux cheveux courts et blonds foncés, portant une armure en or. Il avait son casque en forme de flammes dans la main gauche et pose ses doigts sur le front de la jeune-femme :

« Elle a de la fièvre, je vais la ramener à l'infirmerie. »

« Elle ne parlera pas, Aiolia. » dit Argol.

« Je ressens la même chose que toi et Marine, ce cosmo... Ce n'est pas comme si cela arrivait tous les jours. » Répond le gardien de la 5ème maison.

Alors c'est bien un des chevaliers de l'Elite du Sanctuaire devant elle. Le légendaire Lion D'Or ? Amaria était soulagée. Ils ne lui feront jamais de mal. Déjà que les Argents ont été conciliants, elle imagine que les Ors le seront davantage. Et puis le chevalier du Lion est reconnu pour sa générosité.

Amaria lui dit : « Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer, Seigneur Aiolia. »

«Appelles-moi Aiolia. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux parler au chevalier Aurora ? »

« Elle-seule pourra me comprendre. » fit Amaria en guise de réponse.

« Je te l'avais dit, elle ne dévoilera rien. Pas même à un Or. » Affirma Argol.

« Amaria, nous sommes les frères d'armes d'Aurora. Nous lui transmettrons ton souhait si nous jugeons que cela est d'une importance capitale. Cependant tu dois parler. » Répéta le Lion.

« Nous devinons les épreuves que tu as subi. Tu ne dois craindre de t'adresser à un chevalier. » S'exclama Argol.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu confiance aux hommes lorsque ceux-ci m'ont maltraité. » Dit-elle en pleurs.

« Qui t'a fait cela ? » lui réitère Aiolia.

« Si je parle ils tueront mon père et mon amie. D'ailleurs ils ne tarderont pas à constater mon absence.»

« Ils ne toucheront pas à tes proches. Mais pour cela tu dois parler. » Assure Argol.

Amaria réfléchi de longues secondes. Pour la première fois elle se sent écoutée.

« Ce sont des gardes … Ils terrorisent les femmes du village proche de Rodorio. Nous sommes livrées à nous même. Ils s'en sont pris à moi avant-hier. Et j'ai juré sur ma vie qu'ils auront à faire au chevalier du Serpentaire dont ils ont osé se moquer. »

Aiolia : « Je vois. Alors ces rumeurs sont vraies. »

Argol : « Misérables, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. »

Amaria : « Je vous en conjure, n'intervenez-pas. »

Aiolia et Argol se lèvent et semblent discuter par télépathie. Le Lion s'éloigne en disant à Amaria de ne pas s'inquiéter. Argol pris la jeune-fille dans ses bras et la ramène aux

quartiers des femmes chevaliers.

« Tu restes ici tant que cette histoire ne sera pas éclaircie. » lui dit-il.

« Mais et mon père ? Mon amie ? Ils vont les tuer ! » Implora Amaria.

« Le chevalier Aiolia s'en charge. Maintenant manges et reprend des forces. C'est un ordre. » Finit Argol avant de la laisser avec une jeune-femme dans ses âges, Mina qui semble être une des nombreuses aspirantes du Domaine sacré.

Marine était revenue revoir cette dernière. Amaria avait passé de longues heures saisie par la peur. En fin de soirée, le chevalier de Persée était repassé lui dire que son père et Julia sont en lieu sûr. Elle osa se regarder dans un miroir : Mon Dieu qu'on t'ils fait à son corps ? Elle en portera des stigmates à vie. Le lendemain elle va mieux et elle décide de se promener aux alentours, en promettant à Marine de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Elle se sentait moins anxieuse. Elle se questionne de nombreuses fois. Elle aimerait tant tout raconter à son père mais elle a honte d'elle-même. Va-t-elle voir le chevalier du Serpentaire une bonne fois pour toute ?

Elle partit vers la plaine verdoyante qui borde le quartier des Argents et put admirer une partie de l'île. Elle aperçut le colisée où se déroule les différents entrainements des futurs chevaliers, et un autre plus loin avec les gardes, des aspirants. Elle savait que les Chevaliers subissaient un entraînement spartiate dans un environnement difficile, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Sanctuaire était presque littéralement un bout de rocher au milieu de la mer. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle s'était égarée pendant sa promenade.

« Marine va être inquiète et me passer un savon ! » pense-t-elle.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Son ventre gargouillait. Il était temps de rentrer. Mais elle prit la mauvaise direction et se retrouve dans les contrées inconnues du Sanctuaire.

Alors qu'elle escaladait difficilement une paroi rocheuse, une main l'arrête : « Et où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

Amaria descendit et se retourna. Devant ses yeux s'élève un chevalier d'Or : il porte cette armure en forme de carapace, de longs cheveux foncés et aborde un regard des plus fascinants. Un homme grand, la peau respirant le soleil, des yeux azurs magnifiques. C'est un bel homme. Le Scorpion.

Amaria répond : « Je suis désolé Chevalier, je me suis perdue. Je voulais rentrer aux quartiers des Argents. »

« Es-tu cette intrépide souhaitant une convocation avec le chevalier du Serpentaire ? »

« Oui je m'appelle Amaria. »

« Je suis Milo, gardien de la 8ème maison. Je vais te ramener auprès de Marine. C'est bien elle qui se charge de toi ? » Dit l'homme.

« C'est exact Seigneur Milo. »

« Milo suffira. Allons-y. » répondit le Grecque.

Ils firent route ensemble. En chemin, ils croisent le chevalier d'Or du Bélier qui salua ces derniers. Amaria pensait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas loin du but !

Elle demande au chevalier : « Chevalier Milo, pensez-vous possible de m'escorter jusqu'au temple du Serpentaire ? »

Milo : « Tu n'abandonnes jamais visiblement… »

Amaria : « Veuillez pardonner mon insistance. C'est important pour moi. Je vous promets de me montrer digne de ma demande et de ne point vous importuner. »

Milo : « Même si je le voulais je dois avoir l'accord du Serpentaire avant de t'emmener auprès d'elle. »

Amaria soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'est protocolaire pour une simple visite ! Surtout qu'on raconte que la 13ème gardienne est abordable.

Milo le remarque : « Si je te dis que je lui parlerai, tu me promets d'être obéissante et rester auprès des chevaliers d'Argents ? »

« Je vous en donne ma parole ! » lui répond-elle avec enthousiasme. Ce chevalier est décidément bien à l'écoute. « Le chevalier Aiolia ne s'en-t-il pas chargé ? »

Milo : « Il a été appelé en mission. Et le chevalier Aurora n'est pas rentrée. »

Amaria trouvait ce Scorpion bon. On raconte que les Saints d'Or sont condescendants et peu causants. Eh bien, pour en avoir vu trois aujourd'hui, elle peut affirmer le contraire. Quand ils arrivent aux camp des Argents, Milo la laissa, continuant son tour de garde. Amaria fut prise d'une espérance lorsqu'elle se coucha. Son souhait allait de grandes chances d'être entendu.

Elle resta ainsi quelques jours au Sanctuaire. Elle n'a pas encore la possibilité de parler à son amie et son père. Elle s'était faite une confidente en la personne de Mina qui lui conseille de devenir chevalier : « Tu saurais te défendre ! Nous les femmes avons toujours été reléguées au second plan. Nous sommes peu nombreuses à demeurer ici. La plupart laisse tomber rapidement. Soit elles meurent d'épuisement, soit elles deviennent fortes. Les autres comme moi, des aspirantes qui servent les chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronzes. »

« Ça demande mûre réflexion. » Lui répond Amaria. Elle qui a la sainte horreur de se battre.

Mina continua : « Amaria, tu ne comprends pas. Tu as réussi à rentrer au Sanctuaire. Personne n'en ressort sauf s'il est chevalier ou servant ! »

« Peut-être serais-je l'exception qui confirme la règle ? » s'amusa cette dernière.

Mina leva les yeux au ciel : « Tu es bien sûre de toi ! »

« Connais-tu le chevalier du Serpentaire ? » Demande Amaria.

« Oui. Elle est souriante, juste. Elle vient souvent manger avec les Argents. Elle nous entraîne aussi. La condition des femmes lui tient à cœur. Alors si elle apprend ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tes harceleurs n'ont aucune chance. »

Amaria : « J'étais certaine qu'elle est de ce tempérament-là ! Je ne me suis pas trompée ! »

Mina : « Ceux qui osent blasphémer en ont payé de leur vie ! »

Amaria : « Est-elle aussi puissante et belle qu'on le raconte ? »

« Elle est ravissante. Tous les apprentis veulent être entraîné par elle. Et on dit qu'elle fait tourner la tête des guerriers jusqu'au contrées des Enfers ! » Pouffe-t-elle.

Amaria s'amusa de l'innocence de la jeune-femme. Pour elle ce qui compte, c'est de parler au Serpentaire. Elles se lièrent facilement d'amitié et ne se quittèrent plus les journées suivantes. Un jour lorsqu'elles sortent prendre l'air dans les collines d'arbres fruitiers du Sanctuaire, elles profitent de leur après-midi pour discuter de leur vie et découvrir des coins idylliques du Sanctuaire. Amaria lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'éloigner. Elle l'avait promis au Scorpion d'Or.

Mina s'esclaffa : « Comment ? Tu as rencontré le chevalier Milo ? Toutes les apprenties fantasment sur lui ! » Amaria rougit.

Elle répond cependant : « Je l'ai trouvé agréable mais je préfère le chevalier Aiolia ! »

Mina: « Décidément, tu as eu de la veine ! Mais le cœur du chevalier Aiolia appartient à Marine ! »

Les deux jeunes-filles rirent gaiement. Sur le chemin du retour, un garde les arrête. Amaria reconnut l'un des agresseurs. Le bras-droit de Jacob. Elle fut paralysée par la crainte et se cacha dans sa large capuche. Mina le remarqua. Ce dernier demande :

« Qui est-elle qui t'accompagne, femme ? »

« Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à une jeune-fille ? » dit Mina.

« Comment oses-tu ? Je t'ai posé une question, réponds ! » Dit ce dernier.

Mina recula d'un pas. Le garde réitéra sa question.

Mina : « Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Nous demeurons au quartier des Argents, nous sommes libres d'aller et venir à notre guise. »

Le garde : « Petite impertinente ? Tu n'es même pas chevalier ! Ici vous êtes dans un lieu réservé aux Saints d'Or. Vous devez être punie pour avoir foulé cet endroit sans permission ! »

Mina : « Je l'avais complétement oublié ! Très bien nous rebroussons chemin. »

Garde : « Attend un petit peu. Pourquoi ta copine reste muette ? » Puis s'adressant à Amaria : « Hey l'inconnue, déclines ton identité si tu veux poursuivre ta route ! »

Amaria était pétrifiée. Mina se mis devant elle mais le garde remarque son indécision. II poussa violement Mina et découvre le visage meurtri de sa proie :

« Comment c'est toi ? Que fais-tu au Sanctuaire ? Tu vas le regretter, pauvre folle ! » En giflant la jeune-fille qui tombe à terre.

Mina se précipite sur sa nouvelle amie et dit au garde : « Ca suffit laisse la ! »

Garde : « Vas t'en d'ici ! Elle n'a rien à faire au Sanctuaire cette catin ! »

Mina : « Elle est protégé par les Argents ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Le garde se moqua d'elle : « Alors où sont ses protecteurs ? Allez, je vais m'occuper d'elle moi-même ! » En prenant Amaria par le bras il lui rétorque : « Tu vas commencer par me dire où sont ton père et ton amie, tu as compris ? »

« Plutôt mourir que de te le dire, brute ! » lui pesta à la figure Amaria.

Outré le garde la frappa et l'envoit une seconde fois à terre. Il lui donne des coups dans le ventre qui firent cracher du sang à cette dernière. Mina voulu s'interposer mais l'homme est d'une agressivité sans pareil. Mina se jette sur le garde pour aider sa nouvelle amie et ce dernier l'envoie contre un arbre.

Le soldat pris Amaria par le cou pour l'étouffer : « Garce ! Parles où je te ferais souffrir sans fin ! J'ai tout mon temps ! »

« Vas aux enfers ! » lui dit Amaria. Ce qui provoqua un excès de colère de la part de l'homme.

« Tu lâches immédiatement cette jeune-fille, soldat. » C'était une voix féminine autoritaire, inflexible, remplie de distinction.

Le garde répond : « Qui va là ? De quoi je me mêle ! »

« Tu as intérêt à obéir … » dit une autre voix.

Le soldat qui tient Amaria eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il sent un uppercut lui blesser la main.

« Mais … Vous m'avez fait mal ! » Dit ce dernier.

« Un lâche et une pleureuse en plus de ça ! » dit la femme mystérieuse.

« Veux-tu que je lui fasses goûter à mon venin, camarade ? » dit un autre plein ironie.

« Il ne mérite pas cette honneur ! » lui répond la voix.

Le garde commence à saisir la situation. Il perd subitement son sourire narquois et son assurance. Son visage devient livide. Amaria ne comprend pas. C'est alors que trois formes se dessinent dans l'ombrage des arbres et apparues sous ses yeux, une aura doré les entoure : des chevaliers d'Ors ! Elle reconnut le Scorpion malgré la nuit qui tombe. Celui de gauche porte un masque en forme de crabe, est grand lui aussi, séduisant, des cheveux courts et bruns. Il sourit avec indécence. Quant à la personne du milieu, la femme en question, elle est vêtue d'une armure en forme de serpents, féminine et majestueuse. D'une grandeur sans nom, elle aborde un léger sourire. Elle est très belle.

La femme chevalier regarde l'homme: « Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je t'ai dit de lâcher cette jeune-fille ! »

La garde pose Amaria par terre et baisse les yeux tel un enfant pris en faute : « Seigneure Aurora ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Pardonnez mon langage ! »

« Cesses donc de jouer les gentils toutous à présent ! » en rajouta Angelo.

Milo : « Faut-il te le rappeler ? Prosternes toi ! »

Le garde posa un genou à terre et attend sa sentence.

Aurora s'approche de l'homme en lui mettant une main sur son crâne : « Masque de Mort, que penserais-tu du visage de ce charmant soldat pour orner le murs de ton temple ? Tu pourrais y débuter une nouvelle collection ? »

Le garde frémit. A son tour d'être pris au piège. Angelo : « C'est une bonne idée ma chère. De plus les misérables comme lui ne méritent que la mort ! »

Aurora: « Il n'est pas digne de mourir sous nos coups et ce serait immoral de verser son sang ici. Je vais donc prendre ta vie un peu plus loin si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »

Le garde : « Je vous en prie Seigneure Aurora, je ferai ce que vous voulez ! Pitié ! »

Milo : « Cesses donc de l'implorer. » Puis d'adressant à son amie : « Laisses-moi le corriger.»

Aurora: « Laisses-moi d'abord réfléchir à la manière auquel je vais le torturer … »

Amaria était tant soulagée qu'elle en oublie qui était en face d'elle : « Chevalier Aurora, il est bien de trop ignoble pour mourir de vos mains ! Vous allez vous souiller pour cette crapule ? »

Aurora : « Et bien on ne m'a pas menti, tu es pleine d'impétuosité. Mais je vais devoir refuser ta requête. Il doit payer pour ses crimes. Je sais que ce qu'il fait avec son maître. »

Amaria : « Si je voulais vous voir c'était pour ça ! J'espérais dialoguer sur une sentence plus juste. »

Angelo : « La mort est bien trop douce pour lui, je te l'accorde ! »

Milo : « Amaria, tu as remué ciel et terre pour que le chevalier Aurora punisse ces personnages. Pourquoi as changé d'avis? »

Amaria : « Qu'elle les punisse, pas qu'elles les mettent à mort. Je pense qu'ils doivent réfléchir à leurs actes et expier leurs péchés d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Aurora hausse un sourcil. Cette gamine lui plait.

« Nous en reparlerons. En attendant, ce garde ira au cachot avec ses complices. Je prends personnellement la charge de ces bourreaux. Tu vas me mener à tes deux acolytes ou je te transperce le cœur. »

« Oui Chevalier Aurora, à vos ordres ! »

« Seigneure Aurora ! » répète Angelo.

« A vos ordres Seigneure Aurora. Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Milo, Seigneur Angelo. »

« On te le laisse, amuses-toi bien ! » Lui dit Masque de Mort.

« Chevaliers, je vous confie ces jeunes-filles. Angelo, ramène Mina au camp des Argents et dis à Marine de garder un œil sur elle. Milo, je te charge de t'occuper d'Amaria. Qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie.»

Milo et Angelo hochent la tête et prennent congés. Durant le chemin, le Scorpion la transporte de maisons en maisons. Elles semblent toutes plus majestueuses les uns que les autres, et ce, malgré la nuit bien engagée. Elle put apercevoir d'autres chevaliers d'Or comme Aldébaran, Doko et Shura.

Elle vit Aiolia qui sourit à sa vue : « Je vois que les efforts de la jeune-fille ont payé !»

Les temples zodiacaux l'intéressaient particulièrement. Ils avaient été construit de manière si biscornue, que la jeune-fille peinait à trouver la logique qui se cachait derrière. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec la position des constellations ? Mais il y avait très peu à redire. Les Maisons étaient personnalisées tout en étant assorties avec brio, grâce au mélange de la culture grecque avec d'autres. Elles ne vit pas les autres gardiens. Les maisons étaient vides.

Arrivant à la chambre du Pope, elle ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. Il est magnifique, immense, des couloirs semblent ne plus en finir. Elle put admirer l'architecture, démonstration de la force et du pouvoir de la Déesse de la Guerre. Elle reconnait sans grand mal que c'était impressionnant.

Milo la confie aux infirmières et lui dit : « Je vais regagner mon temple. Le chevalier du Poisson passe te chercher tout à l'heure. Bonne nuit Amaria.»

« Merci à toi Milo. Je suis si heureuse ! » Le Scorpion ressent une immense reconnaissance. Lui aussi a senti une énergie familière en elle.

Pendant que les infirmières lui font des soins, Amaria repense à sa rencontre avec le Serpentaire. Elle qui croyait qu'elle n'aurait qu'une chance infime de la croiser.

« Que les Dieux soient remerciés », songea-t-elle.

On lui donne de quoi se restaurer et s'habiller. Amaria ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien. L'endroit est idéal pour se recentrer sur soi-même. Elle comprend pourquoi le quartier des Ors est inaccessible. Finalement, elle s'endort dans son fauteuil, épuisée par les dernières 24h.

Un peu plus tard, on vint la sortir de son sommeil : « Jeune-fille, réveilles-toi. » dit la voix.

Amaria ouvrit les yeux. Encore quelque peu somnolente, un homme se tient devant elle : les cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'à la taille, un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil, des yeux aux longs cils naturels et d'un bleu océan comme elle en a peu vu. Il a une très belle éloquence et il porte une armure d'or. C'est l'un des plus beaux chevaliers qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

« Je m'appelle Aphrodite, chevalier d'Or des Poissons. C'est donc toi qui as fait tout ce remue-ménage au Sanctuaire ? »

« Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Aphrodite. Il me semble néanmoins que tout cela n'a pas été vain. Dame Aurora a entendu mes doléances ! »

« Tu es bien intrépide et avec du caractère en plus. C'est certainement ce qui a incité le chevalier Aurora à te prendre sous son aile. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'interrogea la jeune-fille.

« Tu vas certainement demeurer au Sanctuaire. Pour ton bien et celui de tes proches. Aurora t'expliquera tout cela. Lèves-toi, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à son temple. » Lui répond Aphrodite en lui prenant un bras pour le mettre autour de son cou.

Amaria surprise de rentrer dans l'intimité du Serpentaire, se laisse guider par le poisson et ne dit rien le long du trajet. Elle regarda le chevalier avec attention. Ce dernier s'en redit compte.

« Ne t'as-t-on pas apprit que de dévisager les gens est inapproprié ? » dit-il avec dérision.

« Veuillez m'excuser Seigneur des Poissons. » rougit-elle : « Je constate simplement que votre réputation de guerrier bellâtre n'est pas qu'une légende. » lui répond Amaria.

Aphrodite : « Quelle audace ! Je vais t'apprécier. »

Arrivés devant le temple du Serpentaire, Amaria eut un mouvement de recul. Le Suédois l'aperçu : « J'ai eu la même sensation la première fois. D'extérieur cette maison semble hostile. C'est pour dissuader les plus téméraires d'y entrer. Allons, n'aies crainte. C'est un grand honneur que t'accorde Aurora. Montres lui qu'elle n'a pas eu tort de t'accorder sa confiance. »

Ils pénètrent dans la maison et Amaria fut surprise de constater que l'intérieur reflète effectivement un tout autre monde : des colonnes de pierre imposantes font guise d'accueil, d'énormes flambeaux font briller les lieux. Une fontaine gît à l'entrée entourée de plantes exotiques où trône des reptiles dorés. La maison est surplombée de diverses sculptures typiquement Grecques aux abords de la demeure dont le sol est couvert de marbre. On peut y voir des scènes mythiques de la Grèce Antique. Amaria reconnaît parmi eux Apollon le Dieu de l'Amour, tenant un enfant à queue de serpent dans ses bras. Une statue d'un homme se tient au milieu de la salle : il est nu, son armure à ses pieds, des serpents entourent son corps. Il ne porte que son casque et un sceptre.

Intrigué, Amaria fixe l'œuvre. Aphrodite lui explique : « C'est le premier guerrier du Serpentaire représenté ici. Il s'appelait Asclépios. Fils d'Apollon. Il a eu un destin funeste. A cause de ses pouvoirs quasi-divins, il a été puni par les Dieux. Athéna demanda à Zeus de lui laisser une chance. Il intégra l'ordre de la chevalerie à condition d'être ressuscité comme mortel tous les 500 ans. Le premier chevalier d'or du Serpentaire est né. Aurora est l'ultime de sa lignée.»

La marchande est impressionnée et une quiétude s'empare d'elle. Est-ce le cosmo bienveillant de cette constellation qui lui fait cet effet ? Quoiqu'il en soit, en entrant dans les appartements privés du temple, l'ambiance est tout aussi admirable : dans ce qui semble être la pièce à vivre, une vaste cheminée orne la pièce, face à elle deux divans aux tissus rougeâtres égaye l'endroit, une imposante bibliothèque située sur les côtés de l'entrée, quelques tentures décorent les murs, des tapis vénitiens apportent un côté chaleureux. L'endroit est sobre, confortable. Amaria reconnaît l'urne de l'armure du Serpentaire sur une colonne de marbre, seul son sceptre gise à ses côtés. Plus au fond une porte donne sur l'extérieur du temple. Enfin une autre ouverture donnant probablement sur la chambrée du chevalier, le tout éclairé par quelques bougies et deux flambeaux.

Aphrodite la dépose sur l'un des sofas : « Amaria, je te laisse ici. Un domestique viendra t'apporter ton repas demain. Aurora rentrera tard, la connaissant. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit jeune-fille. »

« Vous de même Seigneur Aphrodite, je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de m'escorter. » lui répond Amaria, encore émue d'être dans la demeure de la plus puissante des 89 chevaliers d'Athéna.

Après quelques secondes à admirer les lieux, elle décide de choisir un livre dans les archives du Serpentaire histoire de se détendre. Beaucoup d'ouvrages en français et en portugais, ses langues maternelles. De grands philosophes grecques et romains, des auteurs francophones et anglophones, des genres allant de poétiques, dramatiques, historiques à érotiques. Elle porte son choix sur des poèmes de Rimbaud. Amaria rougit. Comment diable une guerrière comme Aurora puisse-t-elle être gourmet de telles écritures ? En y repensant, cela ne l'étonne guère. Le garde qui a vociféré sur Aurora n'a pas tort dans un sens : ce chevalier a une popularité non négligeable auprès de la gente masculine. Et même si elle ne s'en vante guère, la luxure dont elle est férue est un péché mignon savamment gardé par cette dernière. Après quelques pages parcourues, elle s'endort paisiblement.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'éveille surprise par la pleine lune qui noie la pièce de son éclat. C'est alors qu'une large vitrine en bois attire son attention. Elle n'avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure. Plusieurs armes sont soigneusement entreposées sur des étagères : divers couteaux aux manches ivoire à fines lames qui semblent provenir de tribus éloignées, des épées typiquement grecques, deux bâtons de kendo, des nunchakus en ors blancs et enfin des sabres gravées de symboles chinois et japonais surplombent le tout, avec un katana d'argent ancestral en tête du précieux trésor. Amaria contemple le tout, elle peut même y voir son propre reflet sur les lames des sabres.

Téméraire, elle approche sa main du katana, quand une voix l'interrompt : « Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi … »

Amaria se retourne. C'est le chevalier du Serpentaire. Elle ne l'a même pas entendu entrer.

La servante lui dit : « Dame chevalier, j'admirais votre attirail. Depuis combien de temps la possédez-vous ? »

« Depuis toujours. La plupart sont des trophées que j'ai acquis après des batailles. D'autres des offrandes de grands chefs. Et d'autres dont j'ai hérité de mes maîtres. »

Amaria : « Vos maîtres ? J'ai constaté que vous possédez plusieurs armes d'origines japonaises. »

Aurora: « J'ai reçu divers enseignements de cultures asiatiques et romaines. L'un de mes maîtres est Japonais et le meilleur en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage du combat. » Sourit-elle puis de reprendre : « Même si les armes ne sont pas toutes tolérées par Athéna, les guerriers maîtrisent les arts martiaux. »

Amaria : « Apprenez-moi à me défendre, Seigneure Aurora ! »

La guerrière sourit : « Nous en parlerons demain. Vas te recoucher. »

Amaria : « Très bien ! »

Aurora pris le chemin de sa chambre et en passant, fait quitter son armure d'Or de son corps de façon élégante : « Va armure du Serpentaire ! »

Les habits dorés reprennent leur place sur son totem posé sur la colonne et semble veiller sur le temple de son aura dorée. Durant la nuit, elle a cru voir l'armure bouger plusieurs fois, comme si « elle respirait ». Ce qui l'a quelque peu perturbé.

Vers les premiers rayons de l'aube, un domestique d'une cinquantaine d'année d'origine asiatique vient réveiller la jeune-fille : « Bonjour Amaria, je m'appelle Eiko, je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner. »

Amaria a mal dormi en seconde partie de soirée. La vision de l'armure la considérant l'a troublée.

« Pourrais-je faire un brin de toilette ? » demande Amaria.

Le servant lui indique la salle de bain située près de la chambrée d'Aurora. Un espace simple, tout de marbre, des planches en bois à terre auprès de la vaste baignoire, un lavabo, quelques plantes exotiques, et une armoire contenant des effets personnels.

Eiko: « Vous pouvez vous servir, Maître Aurora l'a personnellement suggéré. Voici quelques serviettes et des tuniques à votre taille. Si vous avez besoin je serais à l'extérieur du temple. Aurora Sama se repose de sa longue nuit. Vous le verrez tout à l'heure. »

« Merci Eiko. » qui se courbe de façon respectueuse envers Amaria et repart à ses tâches.

« Etre chevalier d'or donne bien des privilèges » pense cette dernière.

Amaria se fait couler un bain et s'endort presque tant elle se sent bien. Des vêtements propres l'attendent sur une chaise, typiquement grecs, que portaient les femmes dans l'antiquité. La jeune-fille termine son repas matinal en lisant un livre. Elle remarque plus tard que la porte d'une pièce est entrouverte par un léger courant d'air. Lorsqu'elle veut la refermer, elle aperçoit le Serpentaire étendue dans son lit, nue, telle une sirène incorporelle. Elle semble apaisée, on en dirait une princesse. Un simple drap de soie cache une partie de son anatomie parfaite : mince et athlétique, cheveux détachés, les rayons du soleil léchant les courbes du chevalier. Elle remarque les nombreuses marques sur son corps, cicatrices, brûlures ainsi que des tatouages. Au-dessus de son lit se dresse le signe zodiacal de la guerrière ainsi que deux autres plus petits : celui du capricorne et du scorpion. Elle balaye du regard la chambre et y découvre un dressing sur le côté, un bureau et une chaise, une armoire en bois, une petite bibliothèque, deux flambeaux sur les abords du lit, et quelques photos intimes sur sa table de nuit. Les vêtements d'entraînement de la guerrière sont soigneusement entreposés sur une penderie boisée, un large panneau blanc semi-transparent à côté. La chambre est d'une ambiance Japonaise elle aussi.

La marchande d'épice referme délicatement la porte de son aînée et décide de visiter le reste du temple. Il est si immense. De la fenêtre, elle a pu voir un jardin. Elle s'y rend par la petite porte aperçue hier soir. On ne peut y accéder qu'en passant par l'entrée du temple. Eiko est en train de jardiner. Le lieu est superbe et donne sur la mer. La petite prairie d'herbe et de fleurs resplendissaient de couleurs, toutes plus vives les unes que les autres. Le vent les faisait doucement onduler, donnant l'impression au spectateur d'assister à une danse secrète et mystique. Des insectes ailés virevoltaient en une farandole de forme et de teinte, exécutant une chorégraphie maîtrisée à la perfection, tel des danseurs de ballets. Elle aperçoit les maisons des voisins du Serpentaire : celui du capricorne plus en haut, sur la droite, le verseau perché à gauche et une partie du Poissons. Plus bas elle aperçoit le temple du Sagittaire et du Scorpion. Amaria se laisse guider par le doux parfum des fleurs dégageant des roses et les autres merveilles du lieu.

Eiko l'interrompt dans ses pensées : « C'est le seigneur des Poissons qui est à l'origine de ce chef d'œuvre. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant une rose blanche comme la neige du matin.

« C'est magnifique, Messire Aphrodite a beaucoup de délicatesse. » dit Amaria.

Cette dernière reste un moment dans ce jardin semblant provenir des profondeurs du Japon. Aurora a l'air d'apprécié tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à cette nation. Entre lecture et méditation, Amaria se sent sereine et espère que ce sentiment de bien-être ne la quittera plus.

Peu avant midi, elle aimerait se promener au Sanctuaire. Eiko lui explique le fonctionnement du Domaine Sacré. Il lui prodigue les derniers conseils : « Normalement une civile ne peut demeurer aux quartiers des Saints d'Or sauf cas exceptionnel. Il se trouve que c'est ce qui te permet d'être ici. Tu es protégée par l'un d'eux. Tu as les privilèges qu'un chevalier d'Or peut avoir. Tu pourras traverser les douze maisons sans être arrêtée, aller aux quartiers des chevaliers d'Argent mais je dois te procurer ce bijou. » lui dit-il en accrochant une petite broche en or avec le sigle du Serpentaire dessus, « C'est un signe distinctif qui te permet d'aller et venir dans le Sanctuaire. Les gardes et les serviteurs sauront qu'ils te doivent respect et ainsi ne pas t'importuner. »

Amaria est très heureuse de porter ce laisser-passer. Elle sait que c'est un immense privilège. Elle n'ignore pas la chance qu'elle a. Elle décide de traverser les neuf temples qui précèdent sa marche en espérant que leurs gardiens ne lui diront rien.

Avant de partir, Eiko lui dit : « Si je peux me permettre, ne vous aventurez pas trop loin, afin de ne pas causer de tracas à Aurora sama. »

« Je vous le promets. Savez-vous si elle est réveillée ? »

Eiko : « Maître ne se lèvera quand elle aura récupérée. Elle a été de garde de nuit toute la semaine. »

Amaria hoche la tête en guise de réponse et salue le domestique. En descendant les marches du temple menant à celui du Sagittaire, se sentant légère et fière.

Elle se perd dans ses pensées : « J'espère un jour pouvoir me battre aussi bien qu'un Argent ! »

La marchande est déterminée. C'est ce qu'elle souhaite : devenir forte elle aussi. Le parcours sera long mais sa volonté en dit beaucoup sur elle. Elle y arrivera elle en est sûre. Sur le chemin, elle ne fait pas attention à la résidente de la 9ème maison qui sortait de son temple et lui trébuche dessus.

« Amaria, as-tu oublié de regarder devant toi ? » lui dit la guerrière aux ailes dorées.

Son armure est magnifique. C'est une jeune-femme d'environ 1m70, le teint hâlé, des cheveux châtains mi- longs, une allure svelte dégageant beaucoup de douceur. Elle est très jolie et semble très douce. (« Les femmes chevaliers sont superbes ! » pensa Amaria).

« Veuillez me pardonner Seigneure du Sagittaire ! J'avais la tête ailleurs ! Vous me connaissez ? » Lui dit la jeune-fille.

« Appelles-moi Mia .. » en lui tendant la main, « Les nouvelles vont vite ici. As-tu passée une bonne nuit au temple de mon maître ? »

Amaria : « Oui ! Je sors m'aérer un peu. Aurora dort. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller. »

Mia : « Je t'en prie, tutoies-moi. Nous sommes du même âge. »

Amaria étonnée : « C'est entendu. Puis-je te demander quel âge tu as ? »

« Je vais fêter mon 17ème anniversaire en décembre. » lui répond la Sagittaire.

« En tout cas vous êtes digne de porter cette armure ! Je veux dire, tu es belle et forte. J'apprécie d'être entourée de femmes telles que toi et Aurora. »

Mia : « Merci Amaria. Je t'accompagne jusqu'au temple du bélier, ainsi tu ne seras pas importunée par mes compagnons. Même si je constate que tu portes ce laisser passer. »

Mia lui fait faire le tour de son temple. Sa gardienne lui propose un rafraichissement. Elles discutent de leurs vies respectives. Comment Mia est devenue chevalier, son respect intouchable pour Aurora. C'est une jeune-femme généreuse ouverte d'esprit, intelligente, calme. Elles semblent se connaître depuis des siècles. Elles passent un merveilleux moment. Honnêtement. Amaria s'étonne que la communication soit aussi facile entre elles. La Sagittaire lui propose de se détendre devant son temple. Elles s'assoient sur les marches et poursuivent leur conversation l'air de rien.

Amaria, toujours entière lui demande : « Mia.. j'aimerai te dire .. Tu sais. Depuis que je suis au Sanctuaire mon cœur s'affole pour quelqu'un et je n'ai jamais.. fait la cour.. J'ignore comment faire pour l'aborder. »

Mia sourit : « Je vois. Est-ce un chevalier ? »

Amaria rougit : « Oui.»

Mia : « Sois naturelle et proposes lui de passer un moment ensemble. »

Amaria : « C'est gênant. J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux hommes. »

Mia : « Tu sauras ce qu'il en est si tu lui parles. »

Amaria : « Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Peut-être pourrais-tu me guider ? »

Mia : « Hélas Amaria je ne pourrais pas plus t'aider que cela. Je ne suis point spécialiste des mâles, comme dirait Maître Aurora ! »

Amaria : « Comment, tu es vierge ? »

Mia : «Comme la plupart des chevaliers. » rougit -elle. » Je me garde pour l'élu de mon cœur. »

Amaria : « Oh …. Alors vers qui pourrais-je me tourner ? »

Mia riant : « Vers une femme qui a de l'expérience. Il y en a quelques-unes au Sanctuaire. »

Amaria : « Pardonnes-moi ma curiosité, vois-tu quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Mia : « Peut-être .. » en souriant.

Amaria : « Oh j'ai trouvé ! Tu es aussi amoureuse d'un chevalier ! »

Mia : « Je me donnerai à lui une fois que nous serons prêts. »

Amaria : « Il a l'air de respecter tes doléances à la lettre, tu as beaucoup de chance d'aimer un homme qui te respecte ! »

Mia : « Tu le trouveras aussi. Il est vrai que les hommes du Sanctuaire n'ont guère de points communs avec les civils. Nos hommes sont galants, ont du savoir-vivre et de l'éducation. Les principes même de la chevalerie sont respectés. »

Amaria : « Et ils sont très beaux ! Forts, virils, bien bâtis.»

Mia riant : « Tu ne perds pas le Nord ! Nous femmes du Sanctuaire, sommes habitués à côtoyer ce type d'hommes. Ils se doivent d'être ainsi en vue des enseignements qu'ils reçoivent depuis l'enfance. Un homme frêle et timide a peu de chance d'avoir sa place ici. Il faut un semblant de caractère et de dignité pour être chevalier ou aspirant. »

Amaria : « Qu'en est-il des femmes et des loi régis ici ? Tu disais que beaucoup restent purs ?»

Mia : « Les hommes chevaliers c'est rare contrairement aux siècles derniers. Quant aux femmes elles se sont battues longtemps pour obtenir le droit de protéger Athéna. Alors que cela fait des milliers d'années que le Sanctuaire existe. Notre Déesse a su comprendre nos doléances et en tant que femme elle-même, s'est aperçue que la justice et le combat devait être accessible à tout le monde. Au début, c'était archaïque. Les combattantes portaient des masques, n'avaient nul droit de montrer quelconque féminité et de plus, renoncer à la procréation. Si elles aimaient un chevalier, elle devait renoncer à leur armure. Si elles tombaient enceinte elles étaient répudiées. Enfin elle devaient rester vierges. Cette règle fut abolie il y a une quinzaine d'année. »

Amaria, choquée : « Mon Dieu c'était abominable ! Comment une femme peut être épanouie, à notre époque en vivant ainsi même pour servir une divinité ? »

« Elles faisaient avec. Jusqu'à ce les femmes en discutent avec Athéna qui fut touchée par leur requête. Elle a réalisé à quel point la vie de femme chevalier est difficile en plus de toutes ces règles, et surtout peu égal à celles des hommes. »

Amaria : « Comment cela s'est terminé ? Comment sont-elles parvenues à émouvoir Athéna ? »

« C'est mon maître et les siennes qui ont fait remuer les mœurs. Depuis toute jeune elle fréquente un milieu très masculin et demandait à son Excellence Shion plus de droits aux femmes chevaliers. Lorsque mon maître est devenue chevalier du Serpentaire, Athéna l'a convoqué et elles auraient eu une longue conversation. Athéna a jugé bon d'évoluer. Venue elle aussi d'un milieu d'humains, avant de connaître sa véritable destinée que l'on connaît tous, elle a pu comprendre mieux que quiconque ce que ressent Aurora. Elle mit fin au suspense et ordonné les mêmes droits que les hommes. »

Amaria : « Cela ne m'étonne guère du Seigneure Aurora. Elle a tout à fait l'étoffe pour. Et donc vous faites ce que vous voulez alors ? »

« Quelques lois demeurent, comme ne pas porter d' armure d'or avant notre quinzième anniversaire sinon nous sommes libres de nos actes. A condition bien-sûr de pas empiéter sur notre devoir de chevalier, qui est une priorité absolue. »

Amaria : « A quelles lois fais-tu référence, Mia ? »

« Nous les femmes chevaliers d'Or, devons avoir la bénédiction d'Athéna pour aimer ouvertement un chevalier. Si cela est clandestin, ça ne doit pas être exposé au Sanctuaire. Et si l'une de nous tombait enceinte, Athéna décide de la marche à suivre : garder l'enfant tout en restant chevalier ou quitter le sanctuaire en redevenant civile.»

Amaria : « En effet ça reste délicat. Je n'ose pas imaginer celle à qui cela arrivera. »

Mia : « Si tu es bon chevalier, il n'y a nulle crainte à avoir. Si notre cœur est suffisamment pur, Athéna le sentira. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Amaria : « Mais tu disais aimer un chevalier ? »

Mia : « Oui et j'ai confiance en notre amour. Nous sommes deux guerriers dont la dévotion envers Athéna reste intacte. Athéna observe de son Temple. Notre Princesse aime ses protecteurs. Elle a confiance en notre jugement.»

Amaria : « Mais .. Ce que l'on raconte sur le chevalier Aurora et ses frasques ? Cela a dû causé beaucoup de tracas à votre déesse et le grand Pope ! »

Mia : « Je ne connais pas les détails, mais les polémiques importent peu nos souverains et encore moins Aurora. Elle est assez libre.»

Amaria : « Entre nous, cela ne t'a jamais choqué ? »

Mia : « Non car mon maître reste un chevalier avant tout. Elle s'efforce de ne pas étaler sa vie privée.» Elle repris en soufflant : « Mine de rien, nous les femmes pouvons lui demander conseil pour les histoires de garçons ! Athéna et le Pope la connaissent, et de toute manière, mon maître n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Elle s'est tout de même sacrifiée pour nous tous.» sourit-elle.

Amaria : « On raconte qu'elle a fait des ravages dans le domaine de Poséidon et du Général Appios dans le Dodécanèse, et même rendu fou amoureux un puissant Spectre des enfers ? »

Mia : « Mon maître est une femme directive. Je suppose qu'ils devaient être à son goût ! »

Amaria : « Je crois qu'elle est la personne la plus expérimentée que je connaisse ! »

Mia : « Dans notre enseignement de chevalier, nous abordons très tôt la question du bien-être, du soi intérieur, des questions liées au corps et à la sexualité. Cela fait partie du système éducatif de la Grèce antique. Il n'y a nulle position ou préjugé. Et comme j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir un maître féminin, nous avons pu discuter de tout cela. Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir. »

Amaria : « Par exemple ? »

Mia : « Prendre soin de son corps, la méditation, les bienfaits de la nature sur la femme, connaître les secrets et la sensibilité. Comment se donner à un homme et y trouver son propre plaisir ! Aurora nous conseille de rester vierge et recourir aux premières expériences seulement si l'homme est bon. Je me souviens qu'elle me disait un jour : « Je ne suis pas un modèle en matière de relations amoureuses. J'ai perdu tôt ma virginité et j'ai grand peine à faire confiance aux hommes. Je connais mon corps et l'extase qui en découle mais je ne suis point bonne à marier. Garde toi pour ton âme-sœur, préserves toi. Donnes toi à eux par pur égoïsme. J'ai souvent fait bondir le Seigneur Shion par mes multiples aventures. N'agis pas comme moi.»

Amaria : « Je trouve que cela lui va bien. Elle reste quelqu'un de notable et objective. »

Mia : « Maître parle peu de sa vie privée. Mais si elle a confiance en toi, elle ne fuira pas la discussion. »

Amaria : « Fréquente-t-elle quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Mia : « Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas créer de racontages à son sujet. Elle qui revient de très loin.»

Amaria : « Alors je lui posera la question moi-même ! »

Mia : « Tu fais bien, c'est ton maître à présent, tu pourras tout lui demander. »

Amaria : « Mon maître ? »

Mia : « Elle te prend sous son aile. Elle va s'occuper de ton avenir. » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Que voulais-tu dire par « revenir de loin » ? Tout le monde en parlait à Rodorio. Qu'ait-il arrivé à ce chevalier ? »

Mia : « Comme je te l'ai énoncé, Aurora a gagné une terrible bataille contre une réincarnation maléfique. C'était son destin. Elle aurait dû mourir. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, avec mes camarades et tous les autres guerriers présents, renoncer à perdre le combat et emporter cette entité avec elle dans la mort. Ce fut terrible. Le pire qu'Aurora ait vécu même les autres chevaliers n'avaient participé à des batailles aussi sanguinaire. »

Amaria se tu quelques secondes. Elle en avait entendu parler. Elle remarque une soudaine tristesse s'emparer du Sagittaire.

« Tout va bien Mia ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle ,« J'ai encore du mal à en parler. Ça été intense pour tous. On a notre façon propre à chacun d'aborder cette perte. Certains chevaliers avaient accepté la disparition d'Aurora, comme tout bon guerrier aurait fait sans démontrer de tristesse qu'ils gardaient en eux. D'autres la célébrait positivement, et d'autres furent si peinés qu'on ne pouvait que le deviner dans leur cosmo ou sur leur visage. Je faisais partie de ceux-là. »

« J'imagine que cela a dû être très dur. Comment l'avez-vous retrouvée ? »

« Cinq semaines après son sacrifice, nous avons appris qu'elle était bloqué dans un espace-temps après l'explosion. Trois chevaliers sont allés la chercher. Elle était rudement blessée. Maître a mis des mois à s'en remettre. Personne ne la reconnaissait. On s'est occupés d'elle. Et un jour, elle est partie se régénérer sur l'île Kanon, encore invalide. Puis au Japon. Lorsqu'elle est revenue il y a deux mois à peine, elle était redevenue la puissante combattante que tu as vue. Plus forte. Avec une nouvelle armure. »

« Quand a eu lieu cette guerre ? »

« Il y a presque un an. On sait que son cœur abrite quelques tourments. »

« Ce fut vraiment un combat si horrible ? »

« Oui. Aurora avait pour la première fois trouvée plus fort qu'elle. Mais l'a vaincue… A quel prix ! »

« Je vois. Tu préfères que l'on change de sujet ? » Mia hocha la tête encore fébrile. « Parlons des garçons ! J'espère un jour connaître le prénom de ce jeune-homme qui te fait tant rêver ! »

Mia ricana. La Sagittaire redevient cette jeune-fille innocente en discutant avec une autre adolescente de son âge. Elles plaisantent de bon cœur sans se préoccuper de leur environnement. Mia propose plus tard de poursuivre leur chemin des douze maisons. En traversant le temple du Scorpion, Milo, devant sa demeure perché sur une falaise en train de guetter les alentours, eut l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. Il n'en fut pas moins surpris de voir passer la Sagittaire et Amaria riant aux éclats, ignorant totalement sa présence.

Mia eut un instant de lucidité lorsqu'elles furent arrivées en bas des marches : « Par tous les Dieux ! Nous n'avons pas salué Milo ! » Dit-elle en se retournant, levant une main vers le Scorpion qui lui rendit.

Les deux compères ricanèrent ce qui fit sourire le chevalier, qui, même de loin pouvait deviner leur complicité. Ainsi, Mia et Amaria franchirent le temple de la Balance vide, Doko étant occupé entre diverses paperasses avec Shion au Palais. Puis le temple de la Vierge dont elles prirent soin de traverser innocemment pour ne pas déranger la méditation de Shaka, désabusé, qui les entendit pouffer comme des poules.

Arrivées au temple du Lion, Aiolia sentit le cosmos de Mia : « Bonjour Mia, Amaria. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si joyeuses ce matin ? On vous entend dans tout le sanctuaire. » Badine Aiolia.

« Bonjour Aiolia ! » répondit Amaria.

« Bonjour Lion d'Or ! Amaria me fait rire. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la demeure de Mu. » Dit Mia.

« On a probablement pris au passages quelques chakra du Seigneur de la Vierge ! » lance Amaria.

Aiolia sourit. Cette adolescente lui rappelle la personnalité d'un certain Serpentaire.

« Très bien, ne perturbez pas trop Masque de Mort, il déteste être importuné. » leur conseille le Lion.

Ce qui amuse Amaria : « Oh vraiment ? Moi je l'apprécie ! »

Les deux jeunes-filles saluent le gardien de la 5ème maison et effectivement au temple du Cancer, Angelo était d'une humeur massacrante, comme souvent. Aphrodite était avec lui et semblait exaspérer.

« Voyons Angie ! Cesses donc d'être désagréable, puisque je te dis que j'ai raison ! »

Angelo : « Suffit poiscaille ! Et puis cesses de me parler de cela, tes cancans ne m'intéressent pas ! »

Aphrodite : « Qu'est-ce que tu es mauvais ce matin ! »

Voyant Mia et Amaria se retinrent de rire, le chevalier l'interpellent : « Mia, Amaria ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Amaria : « Dame Mia me mène jusqu'au en bas des douze maisons, Seigneur Aphrodite. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous riez comme des gamines ? » grommelle Angelo.

« Laisses-les tranquilles.. » répond le poisson à son camarade : « Je vois que la soirée chez le Serpentaire a eu des effets positifs, tu rayonnes ce matin ! »

« Merci chevalier. En effet, je m'y suis senti très bien. »

« Viens te joindre à notre table ce soir, Amaria. Nous serons à la maison de Mu.» propose le poisson.

« Je vous en remercie. C'est un grand privilège. » dit Amaria en se dirigeant vers la sortie, préférant éviter toute autre question indiscrète connaissant la curiosité du 12ème gardien. Angelo et Aphrodite se regardent : que trafiquent ces deux nouvelles amies ?

« La sagittaire devient copine avec la petite on dirait ! » lance Masque de Mort.

« Elles sont du même âge. Angelo … as-tu senti cette énergie émanant d'Amaria ? »

« Ouais … Ça me paraît étrange, d'habitude, la cosmo énergie se développe bien plus tôt. Cette fille ignore-t-elle ses facultés ? » Se questionne Angelo.

« Hum.. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Dans tous les cas elle a des capacités insoupçonnées. » Termine le poisson intrigué.

Plus loin, Mia et Amaria ont atteint le temple des Gémeaux lorsque Saga les salue, des dossiers dans les bras. C'est le chevalier le plus occupé du Sanctuaire avec Aurora. Ils gèrent ensemble tout ce qui touche aux commandements de l'armée d'Athéna.

Mia : « Bonjour Saga ! »

Saga : « Bonjour Mia. Que fais Amaria à tes côtés ? »

Amaria : « Bonjour Seigneur Saga ! »

Saga : « Bonjour à toi. »

Mia : « J'escorte Amaria. Elle désire se familiariser avec le sanctuaire. »

Saga : « N'est-ce pas à Aurora de s'en donner la peine ? C'est son apprentie il me semble.»

Mia : « Elle a veillée toute la nuit, elle se repose. »

Saga fronce les sourcils. Quelle dormeuse ce Serpentaire. Amaria fut étonnée par le mot « apprentie ».

Saga : « Alors bonne excursion à vous deux. Mia, tâches de revenir pour 13h, le Grand Pope nous a convoqués pour une réunion. »

Mia : « J'y serais Saga. Je te remercie de me le rappeler. A plus tard ! »

Au temple du Taureau elles ne trouvèrent pas Aldébaran. Il était tranquillement en train de discuter avec le Bélier devant la première maison.

« Et bien en voilà de la charmante compagnie ! Bonjour Melles ! » Fit le Taureau dans sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Bonjour Seigneur Aldébaran ! » lui répond Amaria, « Bonjour Seigneur Mu ! » en s'adressant à l'homme aux cheveux de blé.

« Bonjour Amaria, Mia. » répond Mü.

Ils passent un long moment à échanger sur tout et rien. Amaria est très enthousiaste et veut tout connaitre sur le domaine sacré. Aldébaran voulait aussi en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

Amaria demande : « Messires chevaliers, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Cette nuit j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'armure entreposée m'a ébranlé. Comme si elle me regardait. Ai-je rêvé ? »

Aldébaran ria : « Non jeune-fille, l'habit du Serpentaire veillait simplement sur toi ! »

Amaria : « Comment ? »

Mü : « Les armures sont des entités vivantes. Celles constituées d'Or étant les plus puissantes sont aussi les plus réactives. Et celle de la constellation du Serpentaire contient un très fort allocentrisme, souvent guidé par l'esprit de son maître. »

Amaria : « Elle a bougé plusieurs fois cette armure, c'était très étrange ! »

Mü : « Oui. Elle a dû ressentir tes tourments. »

Amaria : « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une armure serait capable d'un tel prodige ! »

Aldébaran : « Aurora est en communion constante avec son armure, plus que n'importe quel guerrier sur Terre. L'armure du Serpentaire étant redoutable. »

Amaria en reste sans voix. Quelle constellation incroyable, on ne lui avait pas menti.

Plus loin dans la 13ème demeure, la gardienne se réveille doucement. Aurora baille et s'étire tel un chat après un repos bien mérité. Se levant pour admirer l'extérieur, elle reste un moment devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et repense à la nuit précédente. Elle sourit, les yeux fermés et goûtant sa peau encore imprégnée de cette odeur. Jusqu'où cela va-t-elle la mener ? Ce n'est pas réfléchi pour une guerrière comme elle. Le grand danger étant passé …

« Ma sœur, où est-tu ? Ton âme a-t-elle atteint le monde des morts sans encombre ? Es-tu enfin en paix ? » Songe-t-elle.

Il y a un an, la menace était éradiquée. Aurora a encore du mal à s'y remettre. Elle a bien faillit y rester. Elle a le sentiment que c'était hier. Cela la heurte au plus haut point. Elle a gardé de terribles séquelles de cette bataille finale. Elle est extirpée de ses pensées par son domestique : « Aurora Sama, vous êtes réveillée. Je vous apporte votre repas. »

« Bonjour Eiko. » lui répond le Serpentaire sans se retourner, un simple drap couvrant son corps.

Le Japonais est habitué à l'impudeur de sa maîtresse. Il la connaît depuis l'enfance, elle a toujours été ainsi : libérée, bien dans son corps. Il ne compte plus les fois où il l'a vu dans son simple appareil. C'est lui qui s'est occupé d'elle avec Mia et une servante lorsqu'elle était revenue infirme de cette guerre. Sans ambiguïté, il l'a servi. Comme si c'était sa fille, celle qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il n'en a jamais été autrement. Il sait que l'âme de cette dernière est possédée par la passion et le plaisir de la chair. Cela lui a toujours hérissé les poils. Il n'aime pas quand son maître s'adonne à ce type de libertinage. C'est son talon d'Achille : la passion. C'est comme si Aurora se dépravait elle-même. Il sait qu'elle a de nouveau passé une partie de la nuit à cette turpitude.

« Quand va-t-elle enfin s'engager? » soupira-t-il.

Aurora sent son serviteur inquiet : « Eiko... Je t'en prie, fais-moi couler un bon bain. »

« Bien Maître. » lui répond l'homme. Décidément, on ne peut rien lui cacher à cette jeune-femme. Aurora s'en amuse et fait sortir son domestique : « Tu peux retourner à tes occupations. Tu sais que j'aime bien faire par moi-même cher ami. » Clame-t-elle.

« Je serais dehors. » Aurora aborde un sourire de satisfaction.

Cet Eiko est quelqu'un en qui elle a une confiance aveugle. Elle ignore ce qu'elle ferait sans lui parfois. Il l'a toujours été présent. Une forme de présence paternelle qu'elle n'a point eue. Elle laisse glisser par terre ce drap de soie qui l'a préservait et plonge avec délice dans la baignoire. L'eau est chaude et parfumée aux agrumes comme elle aime. Penchant sa tête contre la paroi, elle repense à ces derniers mois.

Ce combat. Le combat de sa vie…


	4. Le combat d'une vie

**Un an plus tôt.**

_**Septembre 2005, région de Girne (Chypre)** _

 

La menace est là. L'heure est grave. Sur un large champ aride et montagneux, l'armée de la Déesse de la Terre et de de la Sagesse est prête. Le chevalier du Serpentaire avait prévenu ses semblables quelques jours plus tôt. Des « Berserkers », des guerriers étranges à mi-chemin entre humains et loups avaient terrorisé des peuples entiers régis par Athéna, dans les quatre coins de monde. Puis, les différents Sanctuaires ont été attaqués avec surprise par des assauts impressionnants de violence. L'armée d'Odin, Dieu d'Asgard, représenté par la princesse Hilda fut la première. Alors qu'il avait adopté une position neutre quant au futur conflit qui ferait rage, il a décidé de rejoindre les troupes d'Athéna et y envoya ses Guerriers Divins. Poséidon et Hadès étaient avaient décidé d'envoyer également leurs meilleurs combattants pour soutenir les chevaliers d'Athéna. Seulement, tout comme les Guerriers Divins, ils attendaient le début des hostilités et prendraient part aux combats en temps voulu. En attendant, Athéna devait commencer seule la guerre contre son demi-frère, où plutôt sa réincarnation.

Arès était le plus cruel de tous les dieux. Lors de la dernière guerre sainte, il avait plongé la Terre dans un état lamentable, forçant les humains à s'entretuer. La bataille fut tellement rude qu'à son dénouement, Zeus interdit à Arès de se lancer dans une nouvelle guerre contre sa sœur Athéna. A cette époque, elle avait réussi à blesser sévèrement le dieu de la  _Destruction_  et à le faire fuir en Enfers, bien qu'elle ne s'en soit pas sorti indemne. Jugé par Zeus, il fut condamné à errer dans le Tartare pour l'éternité en guise de châtiment pour avoir osé contredit le Dieu des Dieux. Nul ne sait comment le fils illégitime s'était enfui du Tartare, en tout cas, il était bien là. Son énergie oppressante et terriblement agressive étouffait quiconque qui le défiait. Pour des humains normaux c'était la mort assurée. Pour des guerriers comme les Saints une simple formalité : résister à l'adversaire grâce à son cosmo.

Cette nouvelle bataille allait donc être connue comme étant la plus sanguinaire qui soit, Arès avait attendu si longtemps, il avait été patient et n'allait plus se précipiter comme la dernière fois. Cependant, cet Arès était différent. Il a trouvé un hôte des plus inattendu et compte bien utiliser les pouvoirs acquis par l'âme de son réceptacle pour ne former qu'un.

Athéna, pris la parole, s'adressant à tous ses combattants :  _« Chevaliers, aujourd'hui vous allez devoir vous battre. Une guerre comme vous en aurez peu connu. Nous avons à faire aux soldats d'Arès, de redoutables combattants et je sais que vous les vaincrez. Car nous nous battons pour l'Humanité. La Justice et la Victoire sont à nos côtés. J'ai confiance en votre force et en votre courage; vous ne faillirez pas. »_

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit avec force :  _« Encore une fois, il faut sauver le monde des noirs desseins d'une divinité hostile. Battez-vous, Chevaliers ! Pour le Sanctuaire ! Et tous les Hommes ! »_

Un rugissement d'approbation emplit les troupes. L'instant d'après, il y eut un terrible grondement dans le ciel puis, un gigantesque mur de flammes déferla devant eux : la signature d'Arès.

Plusieurs brasiers similaires à ce qui était arrivé au Sanctuaire d'Athéna s'était manifesté partout dans le monde, les témoins firent tous la même déclaration : d'abord un grondement sourd, ne ressemblant en rien d'existant puis des flammes sorties de nulle part. Le même phénomène s'était produit une dernière fois au Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon puis au château d'Hadès en Allemagne. Ces ultimes provocations eut pour conséquences une déclaration de guerre commune contre le Dieu de la destruction.

Soudain, de l'ouest s'éleva une rumeur, et une masse sombre apparut lentement sur l'horizon enflammé par le soleil couchant. L'air pulsait sourdement, chargé de menace, et on entendait de plus en plus fort le pas cadencé de l'armée d'Arès. Le cosmos des soldats se répandit, agressif, mais les chevaliers d'Or enflammèrent leurs auras et repoussèrent la vague rougeoyante. Les serviteurs d'Arès s'arrêtèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres de leurs ennemis, et les Chevaliers d'Athéna purent voir que leurs adversaires étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux.

Les trois premiers rangs étaient formés de ce qui semblait être des soldats de bas niveau. Leurs armures étaient d'un rouge terne et ils étaient armés de lances et d'épieux. Ensuite venaient des combattants plus aguerris : le rouge de leurs armures était plus soutenu, plus profond, et celles-ci étaient plus couvrantes, ils avaient chacun une glaive et un bouclier en bronze. Ce devaient être l'équivalent des Chevaliers d'Argent. Enfin, en dernière ligne, les guerriers les plus redoutables formaient un ensemble hétéroclite. Aussi la moitié d'entre eux portaient des armures pourpres couvert de la tête aux pieds, même le visage, orné d'un casque intégral. L'un siégeait au sommet d'une véritable montagne de métal aux reflets verdâtres, d'autres étaient vêtus de peaux d'animal ou de cuir, certains même n'avaient aucune protection visible.

Un cosmos rouge sombre s'enflamma, surpassant tous les autres, et une voix forte se fit entendre :

_« Athéna ! Est-ce là tout ce que tu as ? Où sont passés tes combattants ? Crois-tu pouvoir nous affronter avec seulement une cinquantaine des tiens ? Si c'est le cas, je te conseille de te rendre dès maintenant, et je te promets que tes Chevaliers mourront sans souffrance. »_

C'était le général de l'armée d'Arès : Favius. Son armure noire comme la nuit était très légère, démontrant ainsi une formidable musculature et ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Un espèce de surplis ne lui couvrant le corps que partiellement. Il était dotée d'une paire d'ailes et d'une faucheuse. Il avait de longs cheveux blanc comme la neige et inspirait la terreur.. sa légion, la plus terrifiante. Les trois autres étaient là aussi : la légion des Flammes commandée par Rolius, le Malheur commandé par Hebus et enfin le Feu, dirigé par Gyarus. Tous frères de sang et de colère, réincarné pour servir leur Dieu maléfique. Ils portaient des armures finement ouvragées et décorées, elles couvraient une partie du torse ainsi que les avant-bras et les biceps.

Un grondement de protestation et de colère naquit dans la gorge de la moitié des troupes d'Athéna, tandis que les autres restaient impassibles et confiants.

La Déesse de la Sagesse répondit :  _« Ce n'est pas le nombre qui fait la force. Même si vous étiez des milliers, vous ne pourriez nous battre, car nous défendons une juste cause. »_

Un éclat de rire général secoua l'armée d'Arès.

Favius rétorqua :  _« Très bien. Nous allons prendre plaisir à vous massacrer, Chevaliers d'Athéna, et gardez à l'esprit que vous allez mourir à cause de l'orgueil démesuré de votre déesse ! »_

Les auras des Chevaliers brûlèrent de rage, mais la voix de Saori s'éleva, apaisante :  _« Gardez votre énergie pour le combat. »_

_« Nous leur ferons ravaler leurs paroles insultantes »,_  s'écria Aurora à côté de sa déesse, qui avait du mal à contenir sa grande colère.

_« La rage nous rend plus forts, mais elle nous aveugle et nous pousse à faire des choses stupides. »_ rappela Athéna. _« Souvenez-vous en, tous. Vos ennemis vont chercher vos points faibles, ne les laissez pas vous atteindre... »_

_« Cessons ces palabres et battons-nous ! »_ interrompit Gyarus. _« En avant ! »_

Les trois premiers rangs de sentinelles se mirent à luire d'un cosmos rougeâtre, et les soldats lancèrent leurs pieux en direction des Chevaliers, puis ils se jetèrent à l'assaut en hurlant. Athéna ordonna mentalement à ses combattants de ne pas bouger pour l'instant car les chevaliers étaient de taille à affronter cette piètre menace. Après quelques instants, plusieurs de ses combattants venaient d'enflammer leurs cosmos.

Mu écarta les bras, entourée de son aura doré : «  _Mur de cristal_  ! »

Les projectiles qui étaient en train de retomber de la protection du Bélier furent emportés par un souffle de tempête provenant du chevalier d'Argent Misty et allèrent se perdre un peu partout. Les ennemis ne ralentirent pas leur course, et Argol intervient à son tour et tendit son bouclier :  _« Vous n'irez pas plus loin. Pétrification! »_

Une orne de statues de pierre se dressèrent devant les guerriers d'Athéna. Argol aborda un petit sourire de satisfaction. Mais déjà, ceux qui avaient réussi à éviter l'attaque d'Argol se rassemblaient et, aidés de renforts, repartirent à l'attaque.

Camus chevalier du Verseau éleva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et son cosmos derrière lui, prit la forme d'une gigantesque vase. Il abaissa ses mains d'un geste fluide en criant :  _« Exécution de l'Aurore ! »_

L'énergie glaciale déferla sur la troupe de soldats tel une formidable tempête de neige, les renversant, les écrasant à terre et les roulant en tous sens, tout comme le ferait une vague de froid ordinaire mais avec beaucoup plus de puissance. Des morceaux d'armures éclatèrent nombre d'entre elles étaient ébréchées et la plupart des guerriers avaient du mal à se relever. C'est alors que s'avança Mia, jeune chevalier d'or depuis deux mois à peine.

Elle concentra son cosmos doré dans son arc, s'éleva dans les cieux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à briller intensément. Elle la leva et abattit sa flèche avec force sur un groupe d'ennemis :  _« Par la flèche d'or du Sagittaire ! »_  Gronda-t-elle.

La flèche s'enfonça profondément dans le sol, s'élargissant en une boule d'énergie considérable en direction des assaillants. Dans le même temps, la terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds les pierres s'envolaient pour aller frapper ceux qui s'étaient relevés. De l'autre côté, le champ de bataille est couvert de soldats assommés ou agonisants. Les Athéniens, soldats de haut niveau non chevaliers sous l'ordre d'Aurora commencèrent à avancer, repoussant les lignes adverses. Le sang giclait de toute part, l'odeur de la chair humaine commençait doucement à s'élever dans l'air au fur et à mesure que les cadavres s'échelonnaient sur la poussière du sol. Petit à petit, les Berserkers perdirent du terrain.

Le chef de l'armée ennemie qui avait parlé à Athéna se tenait à l'arrière, et regardait avec indifférence ses subalternes se faire laminer. Il avait vaguement espéré que quelques soldats des classes inférieures pourraient franchir le barrage des guerriers d'Athéna, mais c'était sans compter sur la puissance de ces chevaliers.

Ses yeux étranges l'un était noir et l'autre rouge étincelèrent de mépris, à la fois envers ces lavettes qui lui tenaient lieu de soldats et envers le reste des Chevaliers d'Athéna, qui restent bien tranquillement devant leurs Déesse. Ses cheveux volent dans son dos, soulevés par le vent du crépuscule. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, paraît-il, et vu comme ça partait, les plus puissants de ses compagnons devraient s'y mettre sérieusement s'ils voulaient atteindre Athéna.

Une jeune femme d'une beauté ravageuse s'approcha de lui. Il se tourna vers elle en souriant :  _« Es-tu satisfaite, ô ma Déesse ? »_

Elle sourit férocement et ses yeux félins brillèrent d'excitation :  _« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, Favius. Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment ? »_

_« Quelques milliers d'années, au moins... Tu as de la suite dans les idées, Majesté. »_

La jeune-femme passa la main dans ses longues mèches brune et répondit  _: « On dirait bien, oui.. Et cette femme qui me sert d'hôte est d'une haine, d'une puissance sans égal."_

_« Alors qu'attend-on ? »_

_« Rien. On y va. »_

Quelques soldats discutent entre eux :  _« On dirait qu'on est en train de gagner. »_  murmura un garde à son supérieur.

Ce dernier secoua sombrement la tête :  _« Ce n'était que la première vague. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer maintenant. »_

Aurora attendit quelques secondes que l'armée recule un peu plus pour lancer une nouvelle vague. Dun geste de la main, elle ordonna à son Général de mettre en garde ses hommes. La cinquantaine de soldats qui venaient de s'allier au combat créa d'énorme perte du côté adverse. Ces hommes aident Athéna car ils ont été attaqué eux aussi. De vaillants combattants issues des troupes d'Orcades, le peuple caché et antique des îles d'Ecosse vénérant les Dieux Celtiques qui se partagent une partie des cultes du nord de l'Europe. Odin avait souhaité leur aide afin d'anéantir les plans d'Arès. Ils acceptèrent sans hésitation.

**C** eci ne passa pas inaperçu pour la réincarnation d'Arès qui avait observé le comportement du fameux Thanos, bras-droit du Serpentaire et elle ne put que certifier l'efficacité dont il faisait preuve lui et ses hommes. Car Thanos est un personnage extraordinaire.

Thanos est un homme d'une trentaine d'années, fier combattant élevé dans la culture de guerre antique, vénérant Athéna et Zeus depuis sa naissance, comme tous ses compagnons. Imposant, grand et musclé, d'un charisme Grecque indéfinissable, il avait vu sa famille se faire massacrer alors qu'il avait à peine six ans alors qu'il voyageait dans l'Oural. Le garçonnet a été recueilli par un homme provenant du Sanctuaire. Il avait entraîné nombre de chevaliers de bronze et de soldats haut gradés. Quand Thanos entra au Sanctuaire à la fin des années 70, qu'il vit l'entraînement rigoureux des troupes d'Athéna, il trouva une résonnance dans son cœur : il voulait aussi combattre pour la justice. Il fit vite ses preuves, s'entraînant d'arrachepied. Il ne devint pas chevalier, car il n'avait pas de cosmo dominant mais il se fit repérer pour ses talents de tacticiens et de chef de file.

Shion était en train de rebâtir le Sanctuaire et élever le Serpentaire afin qu'elle accomplisse son destin quand Thanos rencontra Aurora qui n'avait que dix ans. La gamine subissait un enseignement à part, souvent à l'écart des autres chevaliers. Le brun remarque l'incroyable agilité et la force de la petite-fille. Ils sympathisèrent immédiatement. Plusieurs fois ils se battaient en combat singulier pour s'entraîner. Thanos comprit qu'Aurora serait une guerrière des plus terribles. Elle fit appel à lui pour des missions à ses côtés au fir et ) mesure qu'elle gagnait en maturité. Leur entente sur le terrain était si complète qu'ils ne se quittèrent plus. Thanos accompagne la jeune-fille partout où elle devait combattre et à deux, les ennemis trépassent. Il sauva la vie à la gamine trop impétueuse en se prenant une lance dans le ventre à sa place. Aurora n'oublia jamais ce geste. Thanos était prêt à mourir pour sa jeune chef. Quand elle devint chevalier d'or, elle constitua son Armée et il était évident pour elle de faire de Thanos son bras-droit parmi ses rangs. Il fut alors nommé Général et toutes autres batailles furent remportées ensemble. Aurora a fait établir un camp spécial aux abords du Sanctuaire pour les soldats qui composerait sa division et celle des autres Saints d'Or à quelques kilomètres du Sanctuaire. Ces hommes nés pour la Guerre et la défense des plus faibles sont entraînés avec discipline et sévérité, comme la coutume Spartiate et selon le mode d'enseignement qui inspira Thanos. La Treizième supervisait les soldats et les plus émérites avaient l'immense honneur de l'affronter. S'ils réussissaient l'épreuve, ils intégraient la légion du Serpentaire, composée de redtouables mercenaires, dirigée en second par le chevalier d'Argent de la Coupe Merio, l'ami d'Aurora.

En temps de paix, ils aident à la protection du Sanctuaire et des villages avoisinants ou partent en mission. Les plus vaillants pouvaient prétendre à la garde personnelle du treizième chevalier d'or. Car en plus du Général Thanos et les deux seconds Agenor et Byron ses lieutenants, huit hommes veillent sur le gouverneur du Sanctuaire Shion et sur la dirigeante des troupes Aurora. Quatre pour le Pope, quatre pour le Saint d'or. Ceux-ci sont du même niveau que Thanos et servent Aurora depuis maintenant des années. Tous ont juré fidélité à Athéna et à Aurora pour qui ils vouent une dévotion particulière. Tous sont des hommes nés pour les combats, ne craignant ni la mort ni les pires tortures, ni les adversaires les plus dantesques. Car pour ça aussi, ils ont été conditionnés.

Alors quand les chefs de rang constatèrent ces soldats d'Athéna fort téméraires et ma foi, plutôt virils, ils se disent que la personne qui conduit ce joli monde a une grande expérience des batailles, et qu'il ne sera pas simple de vaincre. Ça tombe bien, les millénaires de patience ont démultiplié leur foi en leur Dieu. Et sous les prétextes seront bons pour gagner.

_« Je vous en prie Athéna, vous ne devez pas vous montrer davantage. Allez auprès du Grand Pope Altesse._  » Lança Aiolia, chevalier du Lion à sa maîtresse.

_« Je dois me battre aussi. »_

_« Aiolia a raison, Athéna, c'est trop dangereux. »_  ajouta Milo.

_« Mes soldats ont besoin de moi, je ne vais pas partir alors que la combat fait rage. »_

Aldébaran :  _« Déesse, c'est nous qui devont vous protéger et non le contraire.. »_

Aurora approcha de sa Déesse et s'inclina. Elle ordonna à Shaka et Mu d'escorter Athéna jusqu'au Sanctuaire.  _« Majesté nous gagnerons cette guerre, Arès attend le moindre faux-pas pour s'en prendre à vous. Ecoutez mes camarades. Je m'en voudrais si vous étiez ne serait-ce qu'érafler. Le Seigneur Shion et les chevaliers d'Argent restés sur la Terre Sacrée vous protégerons. Si besoin, nous nous téléporterons. Arès ne pourra passer votre barrière et vous savez que je ne laisserai jamais le Domaine sacré sans piège ou protection contre nos ennemis.»_

Athéna hocha la tête :  _« Chevalier du Serpentaire, je reconnais bien tes compétences en la matière. Je serais à vos côtés à tous, restez unis chevaliers ! »_

La Déesse augmenta son cosmo pour se téléporter vers le Sanctuaire. Mais une aura l'en empêcha et une voix surgit du fin fond de l'armée d'Arès en se moquant ouvertement des Atlantes.

_« Et bien ! Votre divinité est bien lâche chevaliers ! La peur te submerge déjà, fille de Zeus ! »_ C'était la jeune-femme exaltante de beauté de tout à l'heure. L'intrigante se montre enfin.

Les serviteurs de cette dernière serrèrent les poings. Et qui est-elle d'abord ? Athéna fronçait les sourcils :  _« Arès. Je me disais bien que tu ne resterais pas longtemps dans l'ombre. »_

_« C'est elle la menace ? »_ Lança le chevalier de la Meute Asterion.

Une cosmo énergie vermillon enveloppe aussitôt la jeune-femme et inonde les alentours. Les guerriers reconnurent aussitôt l'essence parfaite d'Arès.

_« Nous allons nous débarrasser d'elle ! »_  clama un autre.

Soudain, le ciel devint noir et sans étoiles, l'air se fit glacial et le monde sembla se figer avant qu'un éclat de rire brisa le silence de la salle. Une silhouette apparue, la jeune-femme se montra, laissant apercevoir une longue chevelure aussi noire que la nuit qui semblait flotter perpétuellement autour d'un corps mince et divin. Elle portait une armure platine de rouge et noire, couvrant l'intégralité de ses jambes, bardant chaque genou de serpents courbés qui remontent à mi-hauteur de ses cuisses. Le haut de ses jambes et sa taille sont habillés d'une jupe semblable à celle de la Cloth d'or du Serpentaire tout comme sa poitrine protégée à la similaire du chevalier d'Athéna. Ses imposantes épaulettes pointues lui donnent un air plus terrifiante qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Les avant-bras enferment les doigts jusqu'aux coudes, armés de rampants similaires à celles positionnées sur les genoux. Son visage est dissimulé sous un léger masque foncé qui laisse apparaître que ses beaux yeux verts, et est maintenu par son casque formant les crocs d'un serpent tel le casque de l'armure divine de Zeta que porte Syd de Mizar, Guerrier Divin d'Asgard. Elle avait une cicatrice profonde sur la joue droite et ici et là d'autres blessures de guerre fièrement exhibée sur son corps musclé et divin. Enfin, de grandes ailes similaires à celles de l'armure du Sagittaire se déploient dans son dos. En observant mieux, on avait l'impression de voir une copie de la cloth du Serpentaire.

_« Chevaliers, vous ne devez pas sous-estimés cette entité. Arès est resté longtemps banni par les Dieux et pour une raison qui m'échappe, il est parvenu dans le corps de cette jeune-femme. Elle est de puissance divine. Elle sème la terreur et la désolation partout où elle passe. Soyez très prudents ! »_

_« Alors nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'anéantir. »_ Affirma Saga _._

_« Attendez ! »_ fit une voix féminine. Les chevaliers se retournent. Aurora, a les yeux fermés, une douce larme se déverse sur sa joue.

Athéna scella son âme :  _«A toi de jouer, chevalier du Serpentaire. »_

_« Ô Athéna, merci, je tiendrai mes engagements au nom de la cause que nous défendons. »_

Elle disparut non loin de là avec la Vierge et le Bélier, et assista ses guerriers du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, de son trône.

_« Aurora ? Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas l'ordre d'attaquer ? »_ Fit le Cancer.

_« Je sais qui est notre adversaire. Vous aurez beau être 1000, vous ne pourrez rien contre elle. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_ rétorque le chevalier Babel.

Aurora s'avança au-devant de sa troupe. Calme, une noblesse se dégage d'elle, sa cape virevoltante, elle stoppa devant son armée et clama :  _« Toi …. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »_

_« Tu connais cette entité ? »_ lui demande Marine.

_« Plus que tu le crois, ma jolie. »_ répondit l'inconnue, avançant sur son cheval, un regard de braise défiant l'assemblée face à elle, un aura maléfique rouge l'entourait. Son armure en forme de Serpents la rend encore plus terrifiante et elle porte une épée sur le dos.

_« Je te croyais disparue. Demetria .. ma sœur. »_ Fit Aurora.

_« Aurora, ravie de te retrouver aussi. »_ Tous furent stupéfaits. Cette femme est parent avec leur amie ?

Le cosmo du Serpentaire augmenta progressivement l'entourant d'un halo doré éblouissant. Demetria fit de même et s'adresse à Aurora sur un ton péremptoire :  _« Alors tu es devenue un chevalier d'Athéna. Et par n'importe lequel à ce que je constate ! Mais jamais tu n'atteindras un tel niveau de puissance comparable à la mienne ! »_

_« Cesses donc de fanfaronner Demetria. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas et tu ne viendras jamais à bout du Serpentaire, je t'anéantirai au nom de la justice ! »_ répondit Aurora, prête à attaquer.

_« Aurora, qui est-elle ? »_  demande alors Doko.

_« Demetria est ma grande sœur, du moins elle l'a été avant qu'elle ne disparaisse du Sanctuaire à l'aube de mes 13 ans. Nous nous étions retrouvées au milieu de l'enfance. Maître Shion avait détecté son cosmo dans la région de ma naissance. Nous étions complètes, puissantes et rien ne nous résistait. Demetria aurait dû endosser l'une des armures d'or ou en devenant Gardienne Céleste de l'Olympe, ces guerrières qui protègent Zeus. »_

_« Je suis bien contente de ne pas être devenue l'une des vôtres, toutes ces soumission pour une Déesse de pacotille me lasserait. Et Arès est bien plus puissant. »_  ajouta Demetria.

Les différents Saints d'or se raidirent.

_« Comment ? »_  grogna Angelo.

Aurora fit signe de ne pas relever. Ses camarades ont saisi au moins une chose : les deux femmes se connaissent parfaitement et ne se feront point de cadeaux.

_« Alors en garde, ça sera la plus beau de tes combats, loin de là ! »_  continua Arès.

_« Je te vaincra, je le jure sur Zeus et Athéna ! »_

_« Esclave des Dieux ! Je ne te donnerai pas cette joie, arrogante ! »_ Elle descendit de cheval et fonça sans demander son reste vers le Serpentaire, à une vitesse fulgurante qu'Aurora vit nettement. Elle l'attendait de pied ferme.

_« Tu es tellement prévisible Demetria, tu n'as pas changé. »_

_« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »_ fit la jeune-femme en brandissant son épée en direction du Saint d'Or.  _« Vengeancccccccccce ! »_  en fonçant sur la treizième.

Entre Arès et la Treizième, les premiers coups échangés avaient confirmé à Aurora que son adversaire était redoutable, mais l'avaient aussi conforté dans sa certitude qu'elle était bien à la hauteur… Le chevalier enchaînait par des coups de poing rapides visant d'abord le visage puis, devant l'aisance des esquives de Demetria, la poitrine. Cette dernière cessa alors d'éviter les contacts en optant pour des blocages ou des déviations des assauts adverses, tout en reculant progressivement devant l'avancée du Serpentaire. Celle-ci tenta de varier ses assauts et ses enchaînements. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait pu prendre un quelconque avantage. Finalement, au moment même où Aurora réalisait qu'elle commençait à tourner en rond dans ses initiatives et que ce n'étaient plus ses attaques qui imprimaient le rythme au combat, mais les parades adverses, Demetria contre-attaqua. Elle dévia tout d'abord le poing droit d'Aurora puis bloqua le gauche dans sa paume opposée tout en exerçant une forte poussée en avant. Le chevalier, qui avançait sans interruption jusque-là, dut reprendre un appui vers l'arrière et fut déséquilibré pendant un laps de temps infime et pourtant suffisant pour que le poing gauche de sa sœur vienne s'écraser en pleine face du serviteur d'Athéna, lui faisant sauter son casque.

_« Argh .. »_  fit Aurora,  _« Ça sera plus compliqué que je ne le croyais. »_  songea-t-elle.

Demetria voulut porter un autre assaut, toutefois Aurora de nouveau sur ses appuis, la para et contre-attaqua à son tour dans la foulée. Les deux adversaires échangèrent alors une série de coups à la vitesse de la lumière. Constatant qu'elle avait le dessous, le chevalier voulut reprendre ses distances et utiliser ses techniques cosmiques. Elle rompit donc le corps à corps en bondissant en arrière tout en projetant des millions de rayons de jets dorés avec son poing droit.

La Déesse maudite répondit instantanément avec une technique similaire, des rayons rouges surgissant du bout de son index pointé vers la Portugaise. Le chevalier eut à peine le temps de parer la première attaque, qu'un violent coup de pied faillit lui briser le bras utilisé pour bloquer malgré l'armure d'or. Elle sentit ensuite plusieurs côtes se fendre lorsqu'un coup de genou le frappa cette fois au flanc droit. Elle esquiva de justesse quelques assauts, mais reçut un uppercut au menton qui l'aurait assommé s'il n'avait pas accompagné le coup.

_« Bien joué. »_  rétorqua Aurora en se redressant, un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche. Elle devait reconnaître que la technique et les déplacements de son opposante frisaient la perfection. Ses pieds paraissaient glisser sur le sol, les mouvements étant à la fois économes et précis. Ses esquives étaient tellement rapides qu'elles en paraissaient presque immobiles.

_« Puisque nous semblons d'une force équivalente au corps au corps, je propose de pimenter un peu le débat »,_  glissa Demetria.

_« Comme tu voudras. »_  se contente de répondre le Serpentaire, hargneuse. Elle concentra son cosmos davantage qui prit une couleur doré et, levant sa main droite, lança à Demetria en criant : «  _Par les souffles de feu ! »_ Elle déploya son cosmos avec une violence inouïe.

Demetria vit une colonne de feu naître sous ses pieds, et elle poussa un hurlement de souffrance en sentant son sang se mettre à bouillir. Ses compères de combats sentirent l'attaque et observèrent un instant. Ils arrivaient à voir les lignes de force télé kinésiques se déployer dans tout l'espace de combat. Ils furent estomaqués par tant de force. Aurora entendit le cri de douleur de son adversaire mais elle continua son attaque.. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire lui parvienne.

_« Bien essayé.»_

La Démone émergea de la colonne de feu. Des volutes rouges s'élevaient de son corps, conséquence de l'attaque, mais elles s'estompèrent rapidement et la jeune femme épousseta sa kamui aux formes agressives pour la débarrasser des quelques cendres qui la couvraient. Les autres chevaliers n'y croyaient pas leurs yeux, l'une des attaques du Serpentaire n'a eu pour effet que d'effleurer l'ennemie ?

Aurora inclina la tête de côté et dit :  _« Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. »_ Puis s'adressant au chevalier de la Balance, Doko, Aurora lui dit :  _« Mon ami, permets-moi d'utiliser l'une des armes de la Balance… »_

Doko :  _« Es-tu sûre que c'est la meilleure solution ? »_

Aurora :  _« Doko, nous ne sommes qu'au début de la bataille. »_

Doko : _« Très bien chevalier. »_  en envoyant une des épées de son armure à Aurora, dos à ses frères d'armes qui s'en saisit sans peine,:  _« Faites un massacre. Je ne veux point être gênée dans mon combat contre Demetria.»_

Shura :  _« Aurora nous l'achèverons plus facilement avec nos cosmos réunis ! Combattons ensemble chevalier ! »_

Milo :  _« Il a raison, pourquoi devrais-tu l'anéentir seule ? »_

Argol :  _« Ce n'est qu'une folle-furieuse aussi puissante soit-elle ! »_

Dante de Cerbère acquiesça :  _« Unissons nos forces ! »_

Asterion qui possède des dons de télépathie n'eut aucune peine à anticiper dans les réactions d'Aurora et les mis en garde :  _« Argol, Dante ! Non ! »_

Il vit juste. Aurora les immobilisa et les firent retomber en arrière d'un geste de la main avec son pouvoir de psychokinésie.

_« Pourquoi ? »_  fit Dante, piteux.

Saga compris les intentions du Serpentaire :  _« Chevaliers, Aurora a promptement souhaité se battre sans notre intervention. »_

Shaka de la Vierge intervient à son tour : _« Nous ne lui serions d'aucune utilité.»_

Aurora : _« C'est un ordre. Saga, tu prends le commandement, je ne serai pas très loin mon ami.»_

L'homme hocha la tête. Puis elle se dirigea vers Demetria :  _« Quant à nous, affrontons-nous comme avant... »_

Les deux jeunes-femmes se mirent toutes deux en garde et s'avancèrent lentement l'une vers l'autre, se tournant autour et s'observant telles des prédateurs aux aguets. Ce ballet dura un moment jusqu'à ce que Demetria, lasse d'attendre se jetât à l'attaque. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent comme des jets de lumières incandescents, flamboyante contre étincelante, dans un bruit assourdissant. Ce qui emporta leur entourage à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Aurora la repoussa, surprise par le son étrange que produisait l'épée de son ancienne sœur d'arme. Mais elle tint bon.

_« Quelle force dans leurs coups ! Je n'ai jamais connu de telles cosmo s'entrechoquer !_  » S'exclame Doko.

«  _Leurs cosmos sont parfaitement égaux. »_ constate Mü en se redressant. Néanmoins, en cet instant, ce n'est pas tant leur beauté qui frappait que la hargne et l'agressivité qui se dessinaient sur leur visage. Elles se battaient avec un entrain extraordinaire.

Le Chevalier de Feu était meilleure bretteuse, mais Demetria compensait ses faiblesses techniques par son agilité et le caractère vicieux de ses coups. Cependant, la réincarnation d'Arès semblait gagner en puissance à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Les nuages qui dissimulaient la lune s'écartèrent et l'épée de Demetria se mit à briller d'un violent éclat.

Aurora fut éblouie un quart de seconde, ce fut suffisant pour que son adversaire s'écrie : «  _Par le Chaos Infernal ! »_

Le Serpentaire se sentit soulevée de terre. Demetria avait réussi à la prendre par surprise et la jeta violement contre une paroie rocheuse. Forcés de ne pas intervenir, les compagnons du 13ème chevalier d'Or étaient impuissants : cette fille a réussi à mettre à terre leur sœur d'arme jusqu'à alors –  _presque_  intouchable. Dès leur plus jeune âge, il leur avait été enseigné comment combattre en manipulant à la fois des armes par la main et par l'esprit, ce qui faisait d'elles des bretteuses redoutables. Elles étaient parfaitement identiques sur le plan tactique. Des alter-égo parfaites.

Demetria s'approcha lentement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, prit le menton de sa sœur entre ses doigts et demanda :  _« Ça fait mal ? »_

La douleur était atroce, mais Aurora réussi se leva péniblement : _« Moins que dans mon souvenir... »_

Les yeux noirs de la brune étincelèrent et elle répondit :  _« Ah, mais c'est parce que je n'y ai pas mis tout mon cœur... »_

La lueur au fond de ses prunelles s'accrut et elle recula d'un pas, intensifiant son cosmos et, du même coup, la pression qui s'exerçait sur le Chevalier du Serpentaire. Elle leva son épée à hauteur de ses yeux et, admirant son reflet dans la lame polie et brillante comme un miroir, dit :  _« Alors, que penses-tu de mon arme ? »_ puis l'abattit vers Aurora qui reçut le coup dans le bras. Elle hurla de rage.

La douleur continua à augmenter, arrachant un gémissement à la treizième : «  _Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, sache que c'est un métal qui absorbe la lumière de la lune pour renforcer la puissance de son utilisateur. Cela m'a pris plusieurs années pour maîtriser cette merveille... »_

Elle leva son épée, plus brillante que jamais, et l'abattit au maximum de sa puissance pour trancher son amie. Au même moment, Aurora se libéra de l'emprise. Elle ramena sa propre lame qu'elle avait réussi à garder à la main devant elle pour parer le coup de l'adversaire. Le choc se propagea dans les corps des combattantes, les précipitant toutes deux à terre. Aurora se releva, récupéra son épée et se rapprocha. Elle amena le bout de sa lame près de la gorge de Demetria.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux et, vive comme l'éclair, rabattit l'arme pour écarter celle de son adversaire.

_« Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? Prends ça Serpentaire ! »_ Fit Demetria, nullement vaincue.

Aurora fit une roulade sur le côté pour éviter les boules tranchantes qui venaient d'être envoyées. Demetria lui asséna plusieurs coups que le Serpentaire évita péniblement tant son ennemie est rapide. Un Dieu, c'était le mot. Elle avait une vraie Déesse en face d'elle. Et le combat au corps à corps avec cette fille était aussi censé que se jeter dans une mer infestée de requins. Demetria lui envoya une seconde rafale. Aurora avait plutôt intérêt faire attention. Mais, c'était une guerre. Et non une simple bataille qui avait de fit de cadeaux à l'autre.

Elle invoqua son cosmos et cria à son ennemie :  _« Idiote ! Crois-tu que ta technique à quelconque effet sur moi ? »_

Aurora rappela alors à ses frères d'arme :  _« A vous chevaliers ! Faites un massacre ! »_  averti-t-elle l'attention de ses compagnons d'armes. Les serviteurs d'Athéna se répartirent les tâches naturellement, sans même se consulter et partirent au combat contre les Berserkers. Les Argents et les Bronzes terrassaient les soldats hauts gradés tandis que les Ors s'occupaient des lieutenants et leurs sous-fifres, incorrigibles, qui prenaient mal un plaisir à se téléporter pour éviter les attaques des Saints. Les chevaliers n'eurent aucune difficulté à terasser leurs ennemis.

_« Salauds ! »_ ragea Demetria en constant la défaite évidente de son armée,  _« Tu me le paieras ! »_

Au moment précis où elle dressait son bras vers Aurora pour lui envoyer une autre attaque, Demetria reçut un terrible impact en plein visage si bien que son coup n'eut pas la précision voulue. Demetria eut une fraction de seconde de latence fatale. Le rayon d'énergie pure quitta le poing de son adversaire et l'atteignit au genou gauche, le transperçant de part en part, broyant les os. La renégate poussa un hurlement de douleur qui glaça le sang de toute l'assistance tandis que Aurora se retrouvait quinze mètres plus loin, un genou à terre, emportée par l'attaque de son aînée.

_« Quelle puissance .. »_  songea la brune. _« Je dois redoubler de vigilance. »_ Elle se releva, et dit à l'attention de son adversaire :  _« Nous saurons bientôt qui est la plus forte de nous deux ! Demetria ! »_

_« Que nenni, tu verras que je te terrasserai et je dominerai le monde ! »_

_« Ne sous estimes jamais ton adversaire ! »_

Demetria lança son poing droit vers le visage du chevalier qui esquiva prestement d'un pas sur le côté. Lorsque Aurora passa à côté de son adversaire elle lança son genoux droit vers son ventre, la jeune femme prit ses distances d'un bond gracieux mais Aurora maintint la pression. Elle enchaîna des coups de poing rapides : le premier fut dévié du bras, le deuxième ne trouva que le vide là où s'était tenue Demetria une fraction de seconde plus tôt. L'adversaire s'était tout simplement évaporée. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, l'œil suspicieux.

_« La téléportation t'amuse toujours autant ma sœur. »_  dit-elle, son instinct lui fit lever la tête.

Elle vit Demetria fondre sur elle après avoir effectué un bond impressionnant. Elle voulut battre en retraite mais n'en eut pas le temps. Un coup toucha sa tête puis un deuxième lui entailla la joue droite. Elle put parer de justesse un troisième revers de main avec son avant-bras mais encaissa aussitôt un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle se plia en deux sous le choc tout en enflammant son cosmos. Elle tendit le bras en libérant son énergie et des milliers de jets de lumières déchirèrent l'air. Aucune des projections n'atteignit sa cible. La guerrière s'était en effet de nouveau volatilisée pour réapparaître sur le flanc du chevalier. Aurora sentit le coup venir cette fois-ci et retint le bras de sa sœur avec une mine sournoise.

Les deux combattantes se jaugèrent .. et soudain le Serpentaire envoya un coup de genou en plein visage de la maudite. Elle chuta au sol et se releva dans le même mouvement, d'une agile roulade, se retrouvant en position de garde.

_« Tu es toujours aussi véloce ! Tu es l'adversaire la plus rapide et intéressante que j'ai affrontée. »_

_« Ce n'était qu'un échauffement. »_  répliqua le Serpentaire.

_« Tais-toi folle ! « Explosion ardente ! »_

_« Immobilisation temporelle ! »_ s'écria Aurora sans prévenir, sceptre en main. Demetria fut soudainement stoppée par une force invisible, incapable de faire le moindre mouvements, coincée dans un néant spatio-temporel. Elle sentit ses pouvoirs la quitter subitement.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'as-tu fait Serpentaire ? »_

Aurora s'avança vers elle :  _« J'ai bridé tes pouvoirs afin de sceller l'âme d'Arès. Maintenant abandonnes et acceptes ta défaite ! Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser mon attaque ultime contre toi, je ne suis qu'à 30% de ma puissance. »_

_« Quoi c'est tout ? Mais c'est inutile parce que les dimensions n'ont pas de secret pour moi non plus Aurora ! »_

Et par la pensée, elle concentra son cosmo avec hargne et disparue soudainement du piège. Aurora se mit en garde et attendait son ennemie. Cette dernière surgit au-dessus d'elle et lui envoya son poing dans la poitrine  _: « Par les flammes maléfiques ! »_

_« Aurora ! »_ s'écria au loin Milo, occupé à combattre. Il s'était retourné voyant son amie se faire surprendre. Un filet de sueur coula le long de sa nuque, le Serpentaire se leva, le regard inquiet avant de se mettre en position lorsque Demetria arriva, rejetant ses lourdes boucles derrière son dos, ses yeux gris pétillants.

_« Tu ne l'as pas vu venir celle-là hein !? »_

_« En effet. Tu es la première à t'extraire de cette attaque.»_  répondit Aurora qui se jeta à nouveau sur Demetria.

_« Approches un peu. »_  lui dit-elle.

Aurora esquiva ou para les nouveaux impacts mais su quasiment instantanément qu'elle ne pourrait pas suivre longtemps la cadence des coups portés. Surtout que Demetria semblait capable de maintenir son effort indéfiniment. Elle encaissait de plus en plus de coups qui l'atteignaient de plus en plus durement. Elle devait contre-attaquer sinon elle allait être totalement submergée. Elle concentra donc toute son énergie dans son poing et déclencha sa deuxième technique secrète.

_« Par le venin du Serpentaire ! »_ hurla-t-elle alors que son aura prenait la forme d'un rampant géant qui entoura son ennemie tout lui maintenant les membres.

Demetria irradiait de fureur mordit la poussière mais se dégagea instantaément d'un mouvement souple. Aurora serra les poings et grogna de mécontentement. Cela allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait. La bataille est loin d'être finie. Alors qu'elle pensait toucher son adversaire, cette dernière lui asséna une nouvelle technique avec son épée :  _« Par les démons des Enfers ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu… »_  fit Aurora en se prenant l'attaque de plein fouet, ses mains en croix devant son visage afin de détourner la technique. Mais les flammes devenaient de plus en plus insupportables à maitriser et même pour un chevalier de feu du plus haut rang, Aurora peina à renvoyer l'attaque, repoussée par la force phénoménale de Demetria qui jubilait.

_« Ha ha ha ! Tu crois que j'allais t'envoyer à nouveau fois mon explosion ardente, je sais très bien qu'une même attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois sur un chevalier d'Athéna. »_

_« Ghmmm .. »_ répondit Aurora, touchée dans son orgueil, cette fois-ci à terre. Le coup fut si puissant que même l'armure ne put parer totalement les dégâts.

_« Aurora ! »_  cria le Scorpion et qui voulut l'aider après avoir terrasser une vingtaine d'ennemis.

Camus lui barra le chemin :  _« Non Milo. Nous ne devons intervenir. »_

_« Mon amie .. »_ fit Milo avant de reprendre le combat _._ Il serrait les poings, il avait peur pour sa camarade, mais il devait faire son devoir de chevalier.

Aurora, elle, venait de bouger. Péniblement, la jeune femme entreprit de se relever. Mais la douleur de sa blessure était importante. Elle se retrouvait dans une mauvaise posture. Elle était blessée mais aucun point vital n'avait été touché. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, elle sembla soudainement se reconnecter à la réalité et se tourna vers son adversaire qui n'avait pas cessé de se moquer d'elle. A ce moment-là, elle n'entendait plus les fanfaronnades de son adversaire. Elle se remémorait les enseignements de son maître Wilfried, de Shion à ses débuts d'apprentie lorsqu'elle appris les bases du combat de chevalerie. Où donc avait-elle pu échouée en cette chaude soirée de drame ? Le Serpentaire, si redoutée, se questionnait pour la première fois de sa vie.

On la disait animale. C'était peu de le souligner. Il arrivait fréquemment à la Treizième de battre ses ennemis avec une telle fougue et une sauvagerie qu'elle en fit sa marque de fabrique, une attaque à part entière qui suffisait à balayer ses adversaires comme de vulgaire fétus de paille. A l'apogée de son pouvoir, le Serpentaire représentait la menace par excellence, aussi bien dans son armure symbolique que par les attaques foudroyantes et puissantes.

La commandante des troupes d'Athéna s'était bâtie une solide réputation,  _« Le serpent venimeux », « la Reine des flammes », « la tueuse de mâles »,_  développant une puissance hors du commun qui faisait trembler les royaumes les plus reculés. Aurora ne renonçait jamais, une force brute dans un corps divin, bousculant tout sur son passage. Avec des armes ou son unique cosmo, elle gagnait, sans se poser de questions. Ses attaques basées sur le feu et la maîtrise des dimensions étaient redoutées, terrassant non seulement ses adversaires mais ravageant également les champs de bataille. Le danger de se frotter au Serpentaire et son venin était bien plus qu'une légende et il s'était avéré suicidaire de la provoquer. Ecrasant de supériorité évidente, le chevalier d'or ne laissait rien dans la demi-mesure. Assurément, l'aura du Serpentaire suffisait à faire régner l'ordre au sein des troupes.

En ce jour, elle réalisa qu'elle était devenue l'une des nombreuses proies de jeu qu'elle a si longtemps maîtrisée. C'était aujourd'hui elle le serpent pris au piège. Elle devait rivaliser de prudence et trouver la faille. Comment diable sa propre sœur ait pu se laisser entraîner par l'aura d'Arès ? Alors elle la déteste à ce point ? Aurora ne détecta aucune émotion dans le regard de son aînée.

Demetria était née deux ans avant elle, le même jour, de la même mère. Le père l'a abandonné durant la grossesse. Et c'est Diogo son beau-père qui pris soin de la jeune-mère et sa fille. Patricia tomba rapidement enceinte, Aurora naquit l'année suivante. Devenue orpheline à la mort de leur mère, Demetria a été recueillie par un couple de touristes Japonais issu d'un très vieil ordre de combattants ninjas qui ont refait leur vie en Grèce. Ces derniers entraînèrent l'enfant dès l'âge de six ans et Demetria devint rapidement une combattante hors-pair. Mais ses parents adoptifs moururent tués par des ennemis d'un autre camp reculé du Japon qui prirent leur revanche sur la défaite qui leur avait été infligée quelques années plus tôt. La gamine se retrouva seule. Elle fut recueillie par Shion après Aurora. Il avait senti son aura exceptionnel et il l'entraîna en tant que chevalier d'Athéna. Demetria et Aurora comprirent qu'elles étaient sœurs et comme deux doigts de la main. Demetria était plus bagarreuse et maintes fois Shion s'était mis entre elles pour les séparer. Demetria aspirait à l'armure d'or du Scorpion. Elle devenait de plus en colérique, de plus en plus forte. Et un jour, elle disparue. Aurora l'avait longtemps cherchée, en vain. Elle venait d'avoir quinze ans. L'âme d'Arès envahi totalement le corps de son aînée il y a quelques semaines. Aujourd'hui face à sa cadette, Demetria n'éprouvait aucune pitié. Car elle devait gagner, elle a été entrainée pour ça, humiliée au Sanctuaire par sa sœur qui prétendait à l'armure du Serpentaire, humiliée d'avoir été incomprise, seule et contre tous, Demetria allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Aurora le vit dans son regard. Elle savait que c'était pour bientôt. Elle allait mourir, mais pas inutilement, elle allait faire sorte que Arès soit enfin scellé et sa sœur repose en paix. Mais comment faire ? Aurora a utilisé déjà plus de cosmo qu'elle ne le devait.

**Flash back,** _**Septembre 1998, Sanctuaire, Colisée** _

Aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste. Ce combat était bien différent de celui qu'elle avait mené un peu plus tôt. Elle avait cette fois-ci en face d'elle un adversaire beaucoup plus expérimenté. À la moindre erreur… Aurora tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle portait plusieurs marques de coup et avait le visage tuméfié sur la joue gauche. Elle n'avait pas de blessures sérieuses mais cela n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle avait totalement sacrifié son attaque au profit de la défense.

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas mais se mit à intensifier son cosmos. Des volutes d'énergie dorée entourèrent la jeune fille qui semblait se concentrer à l'extrême.

Soudain, Wilfried se précipita sur elle. Aurora se mit en garde et cria avec rage :  _« Par les anneaux temporels ! »_

Un serpent à deux têtes se dirigea vers son maître, un de chaque côté. Mais ce dernier créa une énorme boule de feu et l'envoya sur Aurora, emportant ses serpents au passage. Recevant l'attaque de plein fouet, elle eut du mal à se relever.

_"Mon Maître, vous êtes vraiment trop fort .."_

_"On n'est pas entraînement Aurora !"_  en se jetant sur son apprentie qui se tint prête.

Elle lança son genoux dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Wilfred ne put qu'esquiver imparfaitement l'attaque en rejetant son bassin en arrière. Ainsi prolongé, le coup perdit de sa puissance mais le Serpentaire du 15ème sièclei grimaça tout de même, une main posée sur son estomac déjà malmené par les coups qu'il avait subi la veille contre son élève. Il se maudit pour son manque de réactivité, et attaqua à son tour, peu désireux de laisser son pair gagner le round.

_"Aurora .. Tu es bien plus puissante que tu ne le soupconnes."_  songea l'homme.

Elle tentait visiblement de le faire céder en le soumettant à une pluie incessante d'attaques.

_« Il est désormais temps de finir ce combat. »_

ll se mit en position pour envoyer sa plus forte technique. Parfait ! Concentrant toute son énergie, la jeune-fille se prépara à lancer son ultime attaque, qu'elle avait longuement travaillée pour pouvoir contrer celle de Wilfried. Si son adversaire était encore capable d'augmenter son niveau, cela pourrait finir par devenir dangereux. Elle devait réagir sans plus tarder.

_« Par le venin du Serpentaire ! »_

Son attaque ressemblait beaucoup à celle de son maitre, mais à la place de boules de feu, elle lançait des centaines de flammes qui transpercèrent l'attaque du Serpentaire du 15ème siècle en l'entourant et maîtrisant son corps imposant. Il sentit le venin de cette dernière envahir ses centres nerveux. Wilfried fut étonné par tant de démonstration de force subite et tenta de contre-attaquer avec une technique similaire, malgré l'emprise de sa successeur sur ses membres. Il invoqua son cosmo une dernière fois. Celui-ci propulsa l'adolescente contre le mur de l'arène avec puissance en guise de réponse. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus se relever…

Rouvrant les yeux, Aurora vit la main que Wilfried lui tendait pour l'aider. Une fois debout, elle était bien présente : une belle balafre sur la joue de son maître et il avait quelque peu du mal à se la contenir ! Le règlement stipule que pour devenir Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire, lors la dernière épreuve, c'est de réussir à blesser son prédécesseur lors d'un combat.

Immédiatement, une colonne de lumière apparut et l'Armure du Serpentaire arriva pour revêtir la jeune fille.

_« Félicitations, tu es maintenant un Chevalier à part entière. »_ lui dit son maître.

Aurora se mit à genoux devant le Pope. Après ce combat acharné, elle l'a mis à terre son propre maître !

_« Moi, Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, je suis fier d'accueillir en ce jour un nouveau Chevalier d'Or. C'est avec une grande joie que je vous annonce que l'Armure du Serpentaire est de nouveau parmi nous et a reconnue Aurora comme sa porteuse légitime. »_

Il baissa la tête vers le treizième Chevalier : «  _Aurora, jures-tu de défendre Athéna et ses idéaux, même au prix de ta vie ? »_

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps…  _« Oui je le jure ! »_

_« Bien. Par le pouvoir qui m'a été conféré par Athéna, je déclare en ce jour Aurora comme nouveau Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire ! »_

Elle posa un genou devant son maître en guise de respect :  _"Wilfried, c'était un grand honneur de vous affronter et de vous succéder. Merci pour tout."_

L'homme passa une main affectueuse sur la tête de son apprentie :  _"Aurora, tu es chevalier à présent, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Nous sommes égaux. Fais ton devoir et sois le soleil du Sanctuaire. Je te confie Athéna et son armée."_ en lui donnant le sceptre en forme de serpents.

ans la ville proche du Sanctuaire, les touristes s'accumulent aux portillons. Depuis les temps mythologiques, cela se passe toujours ainsi... Les gens aspirent sans relâche à découvrir ce mystérieux endroit qu'est le Sanctuaire. Chaque année, un journaliste cherche à percer le mystère de ce lieu mystique ... Ils repartiront tous bredouilles, sans exception. La vérité est que le Pope, cherchant à éviter l'intrusion de gens indésirables, créa plusieurs champs de forces autour du Sanctuaire. Certains touristes qui arrivaient par miracle aux limites du champs de force ne pouvaient continuer... S'ils cherchaient à le faire, ils étaient automatiquement repoussés. Le Pope du Sanctuaire était le maître de tous les Chevaliers. Dans chaque génération, le Pope choisit son successeur parmi les douze Saints d'Or. Un Saint qui est bienveillant, intelligent et courageux. La Cérémonie de Succession avait lieu avant chaque Guerre Sainte. L'appellation de Guerre dite Sainte rappelait le Temps où le Dieu des Océans, Souverain d'Atlantis, Poséidon, avait tenté de dominer la planète.

Lorsque le Mal se penchait à nouveau sur cette terre, Athéna naissait. La Guerre Sainte se déclenche tous les 250 ans. La dernière d'entre-elles en 1989 avec les conséquences que l'on connaît. Lors de l'avant-dernière Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, au 18ème siècle, seuls deux ont survécu. Ce fut une bataille impitoyable. L'un d'entre-deux était le Maître de Shiryû, Doko, qui vivait aux 5 Pics, le Saint de la Balance et une autre personne... qui devint le Pope actuel, Shion.

Pour sa première mission officielle, le Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire sautait de toit en toit en survolant le village de Rodorio. Elle devait trouver le futur porteur de l'armure du Sagittaire. Shion a repéré son cosmo au Portugal. Aurora est ravie, son premier apprenti sera issu de la même patrie qu'elle !

Tout était calme, et elle décida donc de faire une pause sur la plage qui bordait le Domaine sacré. De l'autre côté se dressait, majestueuse, l'île du Sanctuaire. Les bâtiments d'intendance : cuisines, dortoirs, réfectoires, quartiers des Argents, centre médical couvrent une partie de la portion de l'île, près du bord de mer, un peu plus à l'ouest se trouvaient les arènes, ainsi qu'un bosquet d'oliviers anciens. A l'est l'on voyait l'ancien marché du Sanctuaire et, plus loin la longue silhouette du cimetière. Au centre se dressait un paysage hétéroclite où se mêlaient collines, montagnes et vallées parmi lesquelles se dressent les treize maisons du Zodiaque que de larges escaliers de marbre reliaient en serpentant. En contrebas de quelques temples se trouvaient divers autres bâtiments, bibliothèques, arènes, habitations ou ateliers. A plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la dernière maison se tenait le Palais du Pope, bâtisse aux proportions impressionnantes que flanquaient d'autres constructions destinées à accueillir une partie du personnel du dirigeant du Sanctuaire. Le Palais du Pope était lui-même surplombé par le Mont Etoilé, qui constituait le point culminant du Sanctuaire et dont le sommet était de temps à autre masqué par les nuages environnants.

Elle s'assit et se mit à réfléchir. Enfin, elle avait atteint son but. Enfin, elle était un Chevalier d'Or au même titre que les autres. Les autres... Enfin la première depuis presque dix ans et pas n'importe lequel, le chevalier au rang le plus élevé du Sanctuaire. Elle aurait pu devenir une combattante dorée bien avant, elle était largement qualifiée pour le devenir, mais pour porter la prestigieuse armure du légendaire Serpentaire, il faut attendre le 15ème anniversaire de son maître.

La vie n'en était pas moins difficile. Toutes ces années d'entraînement l'ont endurcie. La première règle pour devenir un protecteur d'Athéna était d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait les rattacher au monde extérieur. Aucun lien avec les populations environnantes, pas d'électricité, pas de famille. Durant des années, Aurora a dû couper les ponts avec d'anciens amis pour rester concentrée et garder le secret du Sanctuaire, une légende parmi les légendes en Grèce. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la Déesse Athéna. La rigueur, l'obéissance, le dévouement, l'oubli de soi étaient les qualités indispensables pour pouvoir un jour accéder au rang de chevalier. Les épreuves étaient longues et difficiles. Des années et des années d'entraînements, sans promesse de réussite. Il y avait peu d'élus au rang de chevalier. Seulement quatre-vingt-huit, autant qu'il y a de constellations dans le ciel. Pas un de plus. Le Serpentaire, phénomène à part et pour lequel elle devait encore plus batailler. Plusieurs fois, elle voulait tout abandonner, préférant mourir que de subir davantage de tourments et de tortures à son corps. Aurora n'avait plus rien à perdre en acceptant de devenir chevalier. Elle était à la rue, pas de but quand Shion l'a découvrit errer dans les rues malfaisantes d'Athènes pour gagner son pain. C'était une enfant farouche et combative, se battant contre les vauriens du coin pour défendre les plus faibles.

Depuis quelques jours elle a enfin accédé à l'Elite de l'armée d'Athéna. Doko était fier d'elle, tout comme Shion. Wilfried est repartit comme il est venu. Il lui manque déjà. Le reverra t-il ? A mesure que le temps passait, Shion remarque qu'Aurora avait grand besoin de se ressourcer. Elle pourra retrouver les siens, avoir une vie plus agréable, profiter de ses privilèges de chevaliers d'Or. Mais pas toute de suite. Elle doit rester concentrée. La vie qu'elle a mise de côté il y a des années, elle aura le droit de la retrouver à condition de prouver à son Maître sa vraie valeur de chevalier. Athéna a précisé que ses chevaliers doivent rester unis et profiter des bienfaits que le vie extérieure apporte. Chose presque impossible par le passé. La Déesse qui est aux cotés des humains depuis des siècles a décider d'assouplir certains règles au sein du Domaine Sacré. A condition de ne pas oublier leur allégeance. Aurora est immature malgré ses immenses pouvoirs. Elle sait qu'elle sera d'abord testée.

Le combat faisait rage depuis des heures. En regardant autour de lui, Saga des Gémeaux voyait que les zones de combats diminuaient. Alors qu'au commencement de la bataille, les deux camps occupés des hectares entiers. Maintenant ils ne couvraient que quelques mètres. Les zones abandonnées étaient devenues des charniers, desquels ressortaient des rescapés qui venaient réintégrer le combat pour y mourir. D'autres, allongés, gémissaient, les membres sectionnés, les os brisés ou le corps bloqué sous les décombres. Dans ces zones semblables à des nécropoles, on ne distinguait même plus qui appartenait à quel camp. Tous les soldats étaient égaux face à la mort…

Et le constat est le suivant : aucun des deux camps ne se départageait. L'armée de Demetria était décimée ou fuyarde et il ne restait qu'elle peu blessée, au contraire d'Aurora qui gît à terre depuis un moment. Les protecteurs de la Terre semblent être plus résistants que les malheureux  _Berserkers_. Demetria n'en avait que faire. Pour elle, le plus important est de gagner.

Milo du Scorpion en avait assez à la vue de son amie défaite. Aurora si puissante, comme est-ce possible ? Argol de Persée ne comprenait pas non plus. Il avait pétrifié Demetria une dizaine de fois. C'est la première fois qu'un adversaire résiste à cette technique après s'être changé en pierre. Ses attaques sont bien plus redoutables qu'autrefois et il pouvait rivaliser avec les chevaliers d'or. Mais là, contre cette femme, ils étaient impuissants.

En voyant le chevalier inanimée sur le sol, la réincarnation d'Arès exulta :  _« Chevaliers d'Athéna ! Vous avez peut-être terrasser mes hommes mais ne vous viendrez pas à bout de moi ! Regardez ce que j'ai fait de votre Chef ! Regardez comme le chevalier du Serpentaire est pitoyable ! Regardez la bien ! Car je vais moi-même mettre fin à ses jours et je dominerai la Terre, les Enfers et les Océans ! Vous vous prosternerez devant moi ! »_

Les chevaliers d'Or étaient en colère, en pente descendante. Leurs armures fracturées, les visages défaits mais leur détermination infaillibles. Les douze hommes étaient venus à bout des derniers bras-droit de la maléfique et assistaient aux derniers combats de leur compagnons Argentés. Très diminués, ils surveillaient cependant les alentours au cas où Arès viendrait gêner la bataille de leurs frères d'arme contre Favius.

Jamais ils n'eurent un tel combat. Ils savent que la réincarnation d'Arès ira jusqu'au bout. Ils avaient pris le relais voyant Aurora rompue, et ils attaquaient Demetria sans relâche. Mais leurs forces commencèrent à se perdre.

Est-elle invincible ?

_« Allez chevalier ! »_  enchaina Favius, l'un des seuls suivants encore vivants, «  _Venez donc me trouver que je me délecte de votre sang ! Ensuite je collectionnerai vos têtes en guise de trophée ! »_

_« Comment oses-tu proférer de telles paroles ? »_  vocifère Aiolia.

_« Immonde créature .. »_ pesta Aphrodite, une rose dans la bouche,  _« Mes épines auront raison de toi ! »_

_« Laissez-nous nous occuper de lui ! »_ tonna Dante poings serrés.

_« Tu vas payer pour un tel affront ! »_ avisa Babel.

Favius se retourna brusquement pour menacer Babel, mais le Saint d'argent s'était déjà volatilisé. L'ennemi tournait anxieusement la tête pour trouver où était passé l'Irakien. Il le découvrit trop tard puisque Babel arriva par les airs et frappa du poing la clavicule gauche de Favius. L'onde de choc produite fut si grande, qu'elle s'élargit sur le long du bras gauche de l'homme. Ses veines se gonflèrent de sang et finirent par exploser, les tendons et les nerfs lâchèrent. Son bras se déchira et l'homme hurla de douleur :  _« Malédiction ! Je vais te tuer ! »_

Le roux s'apprêtait déjà à donner le coup de grâce :  _« Tourbillon de flammes ! »_  s'écria le Saint d'Argent avec rage. *

_« Attention chevalier, il va repartir à l'attaque ! »_  avisa soudain Shura, entourés de ses camarades dorés.

Et avec son seul bras droit, Favius brandit son épée et la fit tournoyer devant lui pour laisser les flammes de Babel s'enrouler autour de sa lame. Une fois que cela fut fait, il tira son épée au ciel, ses yeux s'enflammèrent.

_« Ne crois pas avoir gagné si vite. « Fire Sword !»_

L'incandescence de la lame enflamma le sol et le feu remonta en une ligne droite jusqu'à Babel pour le frapper. Une fois arrivées à sa hauteur, un énorme brasier forma un soleil que Favius leva à nouveau pour le faire imploser dans le ciel. Babel gît au sol, à moitié inconscient.

_« Babel ! »_  s'écria ses compagnons Argentés. Argol se précipita vers lui pour l'emmener plus loin et le protéger d'un nouvel assaut de son adversaire.

_« Tu vas nous le payer ! »_  dit-il de son regard le plus haineux :  _« Par les démons de la Gorgone ! »_  s'exclama-t-il pour contre-attaquer Favius et profite ainsi de la distraction créée pour sauter en l'air et lui donne de multiples coups de pieds violents.

_« Enfoiré ! »_  railla ce dernier à terre,  _« Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là. »_

_« Et celle-ci tu la vois !? »_

Asterion et Misty s'étaient concertés d'un seul regard et s'élancent à leur tour, malgré l'épuisement qui se font sentir. Le Saint de le Meute lui envoie sa plus puissante technique :  _« Millions Ghost Attacks ! »_  De multiples d'ondes de choc furent projetées à la vitesse de mach 5, propulsant le Guerrier d'Arès contre à terre.

Aussitôt Misty intervint à son tour :  _« Mavrou Tiba ! »_ L'air manipulé entre ses mains atteint une vitesse si proche des Saint d'Or que le tourbillon projette à son adversaire une pression insupportable sur son corps. L'homme ne peut plus riposter et tombe devant les Saints d'Argent, une expression de dégoût sur leur visage.

Dante : _« Il nous a donné du fil à retordre. »,_  son pieu sur l'épaule, prêt à intervenir au cas où l'importun se releverait.

Demetria avait la mâchoire serrée voyant son homme de main en mauvaise posture.  _« Favius, ta fidélité aurait été exemplaire, sois béni mon ami. »_  dit-elle en s'avançant vers le lieu du massacre.

Le guerrier bouge avec difficulté sa mâchoire pour interpeller son chef :  _« Altesse, achevez-moi, je refuse de laisser ma vie entre les mains de ces Saints ! »_

_« Relèves-toi Favius .. »_  en lui prêtant de son cosmo gigantesque. Les chevaliers grognèrent. Le lieutenant se relève, se tenant sur une jambe. Son genou droit avait dû se briser en retombant au sol après l'attaque de Misty. Il avait la bouche tellement ensanglantée que les dents de l'homme n'étaient plus visibles, ni même son regard de braise tellement il peinait à ouvrir les yeux.

_« Et vous, pauvres esclaves d'Hadès et de Poséidon, »_ continua alors Demetria avec une arrogance bien visible _, « Quand j'en aurai fini avec cette espèce de gâteuse qui sert de Serpentaire, je m'occuperai de vous tous. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »_

Les Marinas, le reste des Guerriers Divins et des Spectres avaient rejoints les troupes au milieu de la bataille. Cela les concernait aussi. Il était hors de question que cette femme prenne le contrôle du Monde. Elle serait en mesure d'anéantir leurs Dieux. Ils étaient à bout. Il faut dire qu'ils venaient de lutter eux aussi et n'était donc pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Cependant, la victoire contre les Berserkers était presque acquise. Bien que les chevaliers d'or et les autres combattants sacrés furent en proie à la folie de Demetria, ils pouvaient se targuer d'avoir protégé le Sanctuaire, le Domaine de Poséidon et les Enfers de la tentative d'invasion d'Arès. La réincarnation de celui-ci ne disposait plus d'aucune force armée, un messager averti Saga que le dernier ennemi venait de succomber et ne présentait plus aucune menace. Demetria était désormais seule.

Et en entendant cette dernière débiter ces paroles, Rhadamanthe Spectre et Juge de la Wyvern, voulait lui envoyer son  _« Greatest Caution »_  en plein figure. C'était l'un des plus aptes à pouvoir mettre en difficulté Demetria avec Eaque et Minos. Les trois dirigeants de l'Enfer conservaient leur forces pour une excellente raison. Aurora leur avait demandé d'intervenir au tout dernier moment avant la guerre. Restant sur leur garde, ils observaient la Déesse dangereuse vociférer, ordonnant à leurs seconds de bien rester concentrés. L'ennemie est terrible, plus qu'ils ne le soupçonnait.

Positionné juste devant le Berserker en mal, Baian Général de l'Hippocampe réagit aussitôt devinant l'assaut imminent et déclenche son arcane meurtrier _: « Par le souffle divin ! »_

Un vent surpuissant soulève son athlétique adversaire du sol qui l'emporte vers les cieux, lacéré par la tempête qui arrache la falaise derrière l'ennemi et provoque un grondement retentissant partout dans les environs et déchiquette Favius. Ce dernier retombe face contre sol, son armure en morceaux et la chair en lambeau sous les yeux dédaigneux des Marinas.

_« Sale Général ! »_  gronda Demetria en augmentant son cosmo,  _« Viens un peu par ici mon mignon ! »_  dit-elle à l'attention du Cheval des Mers parfaitement calme.

_« Je t'attend. »_

Il se met en garde et fixe le visage ombragé du Serpent noir Demetria. Durant de longues secondes, il reste ainsi sans trembler, à écouter les rires son adversaire.

_« Fais attention Marinas, elle est fourbe et très rapide. »_  prévint Minos du Griffon bras croisés, à l'attention du brun. Le Juge aimerait bien s'amuser avec cette guerrière et lui faire goûter ses fils invisibles pour voir jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait lui résister.

Baian : _« Jettes les armes femme, tu vois bien que tu n'as plus personne à massacrer. Tu es entourée des combattants les plus émérites, ne sois pas stupide et ta mort n'en sera que plus loyale. »_

_« Imbécile ! »_ lui dit Demetria,  _« Tu devrais t'incliner. Je te laisse une chance de te joindre à mes troupes toi et tes camarades ! » Elle dévisagea le jeune-homme et rajouta avec lascivité : « Et je suis sûre que tu ferais un excellent compagnon de jeu du soir. Il serait dommage de te tuer.»_

_« L'insolente ! »_  pesta Isaac, Général du Kraken,  _« En plus elle ne cache pas la débauche qui caractérise le Dieu de la destruction. »_

Se sentant insulté, le Canadien rétorque à son tour :  _« Tes paroles déplacées montre toute la sournoiserie dont tu es capable. Aucun d'entre nous ici présent ne s'abaissera à t'obéir. Rends-toi ! »_

_« Misérable ! Aucun mâle sur cette Terre ne se refuse à moi ! »_

Aurora entendait au loin les échanges entre sa sœur et ses camarades de combat. Elle refusait de croire à la défaite d'Athéna et de voir la Terre se terminer ainsi. Elle sait aussi qu'ils ne font pas le poids en s'y prenant à plusieurs en même temps. Tant de sacrifices ne pouvaient aboutir à ce résultat. Même si cet instant précis, le chevalier était épuisé, ellevoulait continuer. Elle n'a pas été entraîner pour finir ainsi.

Demetria: _« Aurora … »_ s'approchant de son adversaire, une mine friponne et un sourire magnifique qui s'accorde à ravir avec son tatouage présent sous son œil gauche, _« Ma sœur, tu me fais tant de peine, je ne peux en supporter davantage et tu auras l'honneur de mourir de mes propres mains. Jadis, tu étais plus forte, tu as gagné l'armure du Serpentaire. Aujourd'hui les rôles sont inversés. Tu es à ma merci, je vais enfin avoir ma revanche ! »_

Son épée était prostrée auprès de son visage, prête à achever son ennemie sous les yeux horrifiés des autres combattants :  _« Demetria .. »_ murmura Aurora, au bout de sa vie. Elle ne doit pas la laisser gagner. Non, après tout ce qu'elle a enduré.

_« Ne fais pas folle ! »_  fit Angelo.

_« Il est sournois de vaincre de cette manière Demetria ! »_  gronda Milo, l'ongle rouge prêt à intervenir.

_« Nous allons te pulvériser ! »_  sonna Aiolia déterminé.

_« Il faudra d'abord que tu me passes sur le corps ! »_  ajouta Baian qui attendait le début des hostilités.

_« Mais qu'entends-je ? Avec plaisir Hippocampe, tu deviendras mon esclave personnel toi et tes amis ! Ha ha ha ! »_

Baian et les autres Marinas grognèrent de mécontentement.

_« Ils ne sauront pas régner, ils diront qu'ils faut devenir meilleur, et toujours encore des millions d'hommes entre le mal et le bien, déchirés, abandonnées, interdits; ô mon Dieu pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tout est donc fini ? J'ai soif, mon corps brûle, la nuit obscure emplit mes yeux. Ce long rêve, non, je vais mourir, l'aube se lève. Le ciel ne s'entrouvre pas pour moi, d'où vient cette voix qui me dit : '_ 'si tu consens à mourir pour la haine et la puissance, qui te pardonnera ?'' _Qui es-tu, déchiré, la bouche sanglante, c'est toi, sorcière ? Tes soldats sont vaincus, quitte ce visage de haine ! Sois bon maintenant, tu t'es trompé, nous referons la cité de miséricorde.. »_

Ces mots trouvèrent une résonnance dans l'esprit du Saint du Serpentaire : les mots du sombre Albert Camus et son  _« Exil »_  lui revinrent en tête à cet instant. Elle ne doit fléchir. Si près du but.

Elle entendit tout à coup Athéna lui parler par cosmo interposé :  _« Aurora, mais que t'arrive-t-il chevalier ? Cela ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner. Tu as gagné tant de batailles, réveilles-toi .. Ton cœur abrite tant de merveilles. Utilise cela pour vaincre afin que la paix règne ! Fais exploser ton cosmo, penses à ton but chevalier ! »_

_« Athéna, si je me laisse submerger par ma toute puissance, je pourrai blesser beaucoup de gens .. »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, suis ton instinct comme tu l'as toujours fait et gagnes cette guerre. Je te fais confiance. Je suis à tes côtés, aies foi, ton cœur abrite des merveilles , lèves-toi, je te l'ordonne !»_

Le chevalier sentit un cosmo doux l'entourer et lui redonner courage. Un cosmo aussi bienveillant que terrible. C'est bien celui de sa Déité, jamais en reste pour ses soldats et qui, depuis son Palais, assiste à cette guerre emmenée par la Déesse Niké, la célèbre Reine de la Victoire, un des attributs majeurs associée à Athéna, protectrice des héros depuis les temps mythologiques.

_« Ô Athéna, je viendrais à bout de cette entité et vaincrai Arès, je le jure sur mon âme .. »_

Son énergie se libéra soudain de son corps, brûlant comme jamais il n'avait brûlé auparavant. Plus puissant, plus terrible. Elle se leva péniblement, les bras tendus devant elle au sol, la tête lourde.

Le cosmos de Demetria augmenta à nouveau afin de lancer le coup le plus destructeur de son arsenal sur les armées résistantes. La puissance cosmique pure s'amalgama en une sphère de feu entre ses mains qu'il avait placées devant elle.

_« Vous allez tous mourir ! »_

_« Attention, en garde ! »_ cria alors Siegfried le Guerrier Divin.

Doko :  _« Protégez-vous ! »_

Demetria s'immobilisa soudain et fit volte-face en sentant le cosmo d'Aurora redoubler d'intensité.  _« Jamais… jamais je ne te laisserai faire !_ » dit la jeune-femme audacieuse, le regard bouillant, s'essuyant le filet de sang qui coule de sa bouche. Ses compagnons d'armes constatant le cosmo incroyable l'entourer.

Arès serrait les poings de haine : «  _Tu ne veux pas mourir ? Très bien ! Alors prends ça ! »_

Les ailes de son armure déployées, Demetria fondit sur Aurora comme un oiseau de proie sur des lapins. Le Serpentaire esquiva en bondissant péniblement de côté et tombe légèrement déséquilibrée alors que l'attaque de sa sœur transperçait le mur de feu qu'elle avait établi pour se protéger. Aurora se relève juste après Demetria qui essaie de le frapper au visage en lançant sa jambe en avant. La Serpentaire tourne sur elle-même pour éviter et réplique par un crochet du gauche en plein estomac de son adversaire, faisant voler des morceaux de sa Cloth. Cette dernière recule et concentre sa cosmo énergie pour frapper à nouveau mais la treizième jaillit devant elle à toute vitesse et la cogne d'un  _uppercut_  en plein menton.

Pleine de furie, Demetria tenta de saisir le chevalier d'or qui se dégagea d'un bond en arrière. Mais le cosmos du Serpentaire explosa avec violence au moment où elle retoucha le sol :  _« Par les anneaux temporels ! »_

L'énergie du chevalier d'or se concentra sur un point situé au-dessus de son adversaire pour déformer la réalité et ouvrir un passage entre deux arcades temporelles. Le coup qui consiste à affaiblir l'adversaire par plusieurs courtes projections mentales et physiques frappa sa cible de plein fouet puis déchira l'air autour de l'ennemie pulvérisant le sol et les arbres aux alentours.

_« Par Athéna, quelle force se cache derrière le Serpentaire ! »_  fit alors Aiolia en se protégeant le visage du souffle de l'attaque, aussi surpris que les autres. Il y a deux secondes, Aurora gisait pourtant à terre.

_« Manipulation cosmique ! »_  s'écria alors Minos en s'emparant de la terrible guerrière afin de l'affaiblir. Des fils invisibles s'attachent au corps de son ennemie et lui permettent ainsi de contrôler ses mouvements.

_« Salopard, lâches-moi immédiatement, tu le regretteras ! »_  hurla Demetria. Minos sourit narquoisement et continue son petit jeu avec une expression sadique dans le regard.

_« Savoures cela sorcière .. »_ maintenant en lévitation par de simples mouvements des doigts le corps de la jeune-femme, pour ensuite lui briser les membres un à un.

_« Tu ne m'auras pas Griffon !»_

_« Minos, fais attention ! »_  dit alors Rhadamanthe à son frère ainé.

Personne ne comprend ce qui se passe. L'onde énergétique de Demetria s'élance dans les airs et vient se confronter à celle du guerrier et elle embrase si fort sa cosmo énergie que la technique de Minos est dissoute en un rien de temps. Ayant retrouvée ses pleins moyens, Demetria va à la rencontre du Spectre surpris par une telle vélocité. Devancé, le Juge ne peut esquiver le poing charger de cosmos et abattit les ailes de son surplis autour de lui pour se protéger.

_« Dead Snake Infusion ! »_ Un immense serpent transperce le Griffon qui bondit au dernier moment afin de fuir ce qui va se produire. Minos s'échoue au sol, avec un trou sur son surplis.

_« Garce ! »_  se plaint-il. Il en faut bien plus pour le terrasser. Sa grande résistance physique l'a sauvé. Il apparaît à la vitesse de la lumière devant la brune et lui adresse une puissante droite tandis qu'il tourne sur lui-même pour lui fendre la pommette droite avec son talon gauche.

_« J'aime tes coups Juge, toi aussi tu me plais. »_

_« Je vais te briser ! »_

Demetria tire sur le bras du Spectre qu'elle maintient pour faire perdre l'équilibre à son ennemi, puis le cogne avec le genou en plein abdomen, émiettant le surplis en cette zone… Quelle force ! Minos grogna de mécontentement. C'est bien la première à lui donner du fil à retordre.

_« Elle nous a fait le coup à nous aussi .. »_ fit alors Angelo dans toute sa splendeur en secouant la tête, montrant leur cloth abîmées.

Eaque et Rhadamanthe grincèrent des dents. Cette réincarnation d'Arès a la peau dure. Une entité dépassant leur entendement.

_« Voyons un peu ce que tu penses de cela .. »_  coupa la Wyvern de sa voix sombre, prenant son envol et fonçant vers sa cible afin de lui porter un coup monumental. Demetria eut le temps d'esquiver mais l'homme concentra toute de suite après son cosmo immense entre ses mains et projette de nombreuses sphères d'énergie surpuissantes contre la Démone, une tête de Wyvern est représentée derrière lui :

_« Eveil maximal ! »_  cria l'Anglais déchainé. La jeune-femme fut ébranlée par une grande force d'attaque digne du guerrier le plus puissant des Enfers.

_« Argh ! Enfoiré .. »_  dit-elle en touchant son bras ensanglanté. Rhadamanthe la jaugea de son air sévère.  _« Foutu spectre ! T'es fort toi aussi ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_« Elle n'a presque rien .. Le résultat est similaire au nôtre même avec les attaques des Spectres. »_  constata désabusé Aldébaran.

_« C'est ce que nous verrons. »_  Eaque fit son entrée d'un regard ambitieux à son adversaire et lève ses bras en les croisant :  _« Garuda Flap ! »_

Un vent violent propulse la brune maléfique à la verticale jusqu'à perte de vue en la faisant tournoyer à une vitesse élevée, l'empêchant de se dégager de cette technique. Demetria hurla de rage. Le Népalais a décidé d'utiliser ses attaques de projection issue de la puissante détente de la partie supérieure de son corps. Il est celui qui possède la plus grande force de combat globale parmi les Juges et il ne voulait laisser un seul répit à Demetria. Il est aussi le Spectre le mieux capable de faire subitement exploser sa puissance. Il considère Demetria qui s'écrase au sol avec fracas.

_« Saleté de Juge ! »_

Humiliée, elle se relève à bout de nerfs, l'autre bras cassé. La demoiselle est très résistante. Eaque adresse alors un regard au Serpentaire toujours étendue par terre. Ce dernier d'apparence orgueilleuse s'adouci à la vue du chevalier défait.

Demetria fanfaronna :  _« Hum .. Alors c'est toi le grand Juge qui a succombé aux charmes du Serpentaire ? Je sens l'ombre d'Aurora dans ton cœur.»_  Ce dernier la fustige du regard,  _« Quoique de plus normal, tu es tout à fait son type. Dommage que je dois te tuer ! »_

Eaque s'avança pour la corriger mais Rhadamanthe le retint sur un ton ferme :  _« Attends Eaque. Ne tombe pas dans sa provocation. »_

_« Scarlet Needle ! »_

Le dard du Scorpion d'or venait de s'abattre sur le corps de Demetria. Il lui asséna dixcoups bien nets. Ceux-ci perce son adversaire en laissant une trace à la manière d'une piqûre. Une douleur intense se propage alors dans le corps de Demetria.

_« Toi ! J'aurai du m'en douter .. »_  dit-elle en se tortillant de douleurs _, « Tu observais tes camarades, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre afin de déceler mes techniques pour attaquer plus tard ! »_

_« On ne peut rien te cacher. »_  répondit le Grecque.

_« Excalibur ! »_

Shura du Capricorne, sans dire mot et fidèle à lui-même vient de porter son attaque tranchante à longue portée, d'un simple mouvement de bras. Demetria fut happée subitement mais là encore, la guerrière ténébreuse résiste et sourit, honorée d'être prise pour cible par les légendaires chevaliers d'or. Elle se cramponne tout de même le cœur de douleur, et se redresse difficilement.

_« A toi Shaka ! »_  cria alors le gardien de la dixième maison à son homologue.

_« Tenbu Hōrin ! »_

La Vierge parfaitement stoïque vient de déclencher une de ses plus puissantes attaques contre Arès, après avoir longtemps concentré son Cosmos. En ouvrant les yeux, l'Indien relâche toute sa puissance accumulée depuis le milieu du combat où il a décidé de rester en retrait afin d'augmenter au maximum son énergie cosmique, ce qui le rend bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'est déjà. La sixième gardien garde habituellement les yeux fermés. Se priver ainsi de l'un de ses sens permet à son corps de renforcer naturellement les autres. Ainsi cette technique associe l'attaque à la défense, et ceux qui se retrouvent pris dedans ne pouvant ni s'enfuir ou se protéger, ni contre-attaquer et le chevalier peut alors retirer les sens de sa cible sans même avoir à la toucher. Demetria la subit à son tour en hurlant.

_« Misérable tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »_  Cela a eu de l'effet.. l'espace de quelques instants seulement. _"Il m'a retiré mes cinq sens ... Tant pis je me débrouillerai autrement !"_  songea t-elle.

Shaka savait que cela ne serait pas facile mais il le faisait pour une bonne raison. Tous les Saints dorés ont entendu les doléances télépathiques d'Aurora qui leur somma de détourner l'attention de la jeune-femme. Demetria fut prise au dépourvue, baissant sa garde.

_« Elle se relève ! »_  dit le chevalier d'Argent Sirius en pointant du doigt leur commandante.

_« Aurora .. ! »_  souffla Baian subjugué par une telle détermination.

_« Quelle guerrière. »_  fit Rhadamanthe.

Et la treizième en profita pour se poster en un éclair derrière son adversaire et la retient par le torse, ses deux mains encerclant fortement l'adversaire. Elle stoppa l'ascension de son ennemie qui allait contre-attaquer, la bloquant dans une bulle de flammes. Aurora était baignée dans son propre cosmos, ses yeux bruns perçants regardaient l'assistance face à elle avec un intérêt renouvelé.

Le chevalier du Serpentaire était devenue ce vrai chevalier de feu et son cosmo tout entier était des flammes rougeoyantes qui traduisaient la pleine puissance enfouie dans le cœur de la jeune-femme. Elle réalisa qu'elle était un mélange de bonté et de fureur, elle avait tellement canalisé ses émotions jusqu'ici que libérer un tel potentiel destructeur était en tout point réjouissant.

Le vent sec passait à travers ses cheveux, le sol était rêche, son cœur battait à des rythmes saccadés, traduisant la peur dans les esprits des deux sœurs ennemies. Les images se bouleversaient dans sa tête. Elle revoyait son enfance auprès d'un père absent, la disparition de sa famille, son enfance misérable dans la rue, ses rudes entraînements, le Sanctuaire qu'elle aime tant. Elle se revoit arpentant l'île du Domaine Sacré, faisant ses tours de garde, supervisant l'enseignement des apprentis, s'entraînant sur la plage pendant des heures. Les visages de tous ceux qu'elle a connu lui revenaient en tête : ses maîtres Mashi, Shion, Wilfried... ses compagnons de guerre, son quotidiens de guerrière ... ses amants.

_« La mort n'est pas la fin de l'espoir »_ , dit-elle en observant les autres.

_« Aurora, non ! »_  lui dit Argol.

_« Tu vas te faire mal chevalier._  » ajouta Baian ironique.

Aurora :  _« Laisses-moi régler cela Général, vous en avez assez fait. »_

_« Et tu te brûleras les ailes Serpent doré. »_ continua Minos dans ses sarcasmes.

_« T'inquiètes pas pour ça Griffon .. »_ rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle déploya une énorme énergie dorée, qu'elle concentra avec force pour créer un redoutable rayon de cosmo autour duquel apparurent des semblants de vortex entourés d'éclairs, le tout étant fait pour réduire définitivement à néant Arès. Demetria voulu répliquer, mais elle ne pouvait bouger, son énergie était bloquée par les incroyables flammes et ce cosmo considérable.

_« Mais que fais-tu ? Tu vas nous tuer toutes les deux ! »_

_« Crois-tu que je te laisserai régner sur la Terre ? Je mettrai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te vaincre ! Tel est ma destinée ! »_

La température autour d'elle dépassait plusieurs centaines de degrés et l'air devenait autour brûlé par les flammes cosmiques du chevalier d'Or. Le feu de son cœur avait disparu et se répandait tout autour d'elle, créant dans le ciel un déluge de feu qui se répandît dans la zone de combat, laissant entrer le soleil en écartant le cataclysme divin de la Déesse guerrière et les autres combattants se protéger de cette ultime attaque. Demetria fût happée par l'attaque d'Aurora, les flammes l'attaquant étant quasi-impossibles à stopper, et elle vît avec stupéfaction son  _Kamui_  devenir de la poussière balayée par les flammes du Serpentaire. Aurora se concentra davantage pour appeler les âmes de ses prédécesseurs protégées par la constellation du Serpentaire. Un cosmo plus puissant que Demetria se répartit autour de la combattante. Un spectacle ahurissant.

_« Regardez ! »_  constata Aldébaran,  _« Aurora a invoqué les esprits des anciens chevaliers du Serpentaire pour déployer sa force ultime ! »_

Il sentait que le cosmos de sa sœur d'arme continuait à augmenter d'intensité.

_« Par Hadès, que va-t-elle faire ? »_ dit alors Sylphide du Basilic, un des subordonnés de Rhadamanthe, un de ses admirateurs secrets, qui n'a jamais vu tel spectacle dans sa vie de Spectre.

Des gantelets aux jambières en passant par les ailes, la maléfique Demetria fût privée de son armure en l'espace d'un instant. Celle-ci se réduisit en cendres à mesure que les esprits différents des précédents chevaliers, s'éparpillèrent autour des deux guerrières. Il ne restait plus grand-chose non plus de l'armure du Serpentaire, considérée comme la plus solide des 89 de l'armée d'Athéna : les jambières, les avant-bras, les mains et le plastron étaient fissurés de partout, et tout le reste fut réduit en éclats lors de la dernière attaque de son ennemie. Seul son sceptre qu'elle contrôle par la pensée par une volonté phénoménale semble avoir supporté les lourdes techniques d'Arès.

_« Quel spectacle incroyable et terriblement accablant .. »_  souffla Asterion.

_« Elle va venir à bout d'elle ! »_  cracha Angelo.

_« Si elle agit ainsi c'est pour une excellente raison. »_  avança Mü.

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_  demande Argol, passablement agacé.

_« Nous ne pouvons l'anéantir, seul le Serpentaire en est capable. »_  rétorqua le Général Io de Scylla.

_« Tu veux dire .. »_  réalisa alors Dante de Cerbère.

_« Elle ne pourra réaliser cette technique une seule fois. »_  commenta Doko.

De la nuit d'ombre, l'on passa à l'aurore de feu. Le Serpentaire enflammé libéra le feu rédempteur, et les nuages ténébreux commencèrent par être balayés par l'onde de choc infernale qui va suivre. Son énergie augmenta encore, commençant à se faire ressentir jusqu'à ses camarades.

_« Aurora n'aura qu'une seule chance et en la voyant maîtriser Demetria à cet instant, on sait quel sera l'issu de ce combat. »_  expliqua Mu.

_« Mais on ne peut laisser se sacrifier notre sœur d'arme !»_ fit Milo.

_« C'est impossible. »_ temporisa Saga des Gémeaux, _« Un vrai chevalier doit le comprendre, Milo.»_

_« Par tous les Saints ..»_  songea t-il le cœur lourd.

_« Chevalier du Serpentaire … »_  dit Camus par cosmo interposé, les yeux fermés.

_« Chevaliers ! Restez de fiers guerriers et continuez de protéger notre Monde ! Mes frères ! N'oubliez pas de profiter de cette nouvelle vie que l'on vous a accordé, promettez le moi, que je ne sois pas passée pour rien ! Je vais accomplir mon devoir. Pour la gloire d'Athéna !»_

_« Ne fais pas ça ! Nous allons t'aider ! »_ dit Kanon le fier Dragon des Mers.

_« Il en est hors de question ! »_  faisant un clin d'œil à ce dernier.

_« Serpentaire es-tu obligé d'en arriver là ? »_  fit Rhadamanthe sourcils froncés.

_« Je comptes sur toi pour me récupérer ''en bas'' et me juger équitablement. »_  ironisa-t-elle.

_« Aurora .. »_  dit alors Eaque. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Demetria avait beau se débattre, le Serpentaire tenait bon :  _« Vas-tu me lâcher ! Je te maudis ! »_

A ce moment-là, la treizième augmenta davantage sa cosmo énergie désormais à 100% de sa puissance. Elle sent une profonde déchirure dans son cœur en se faisant une raison. Elle n'a plus le choix à présent, son cosmo doré doit briller une dernière fois en ce jour funeste.

_« Ma sœur… J'aurai tant voulu te retrouver dans d'autres circonstances. »_ pensa Aurora.

Son cosmos la propulsa hors-du-sol; l'aura du Chevalier du Serpentaire ressemblait à un serpent incandescent tournoyant sur elle-même, laissant son cosmos l'envahir complètement, laissant sa vie se manifester hors d'elle en brûlant tel un feu ardent, en libérant tout le potentiel destructeur qu'elle avait en elle.

_« Arrête ! »_  hurla Demetria qui sent le coup visage est déformé par l'angoisse et l'impuissance, des grimaces envahissent ses traits délicats en plus de la douleur.

Ses frères d'arme contemplaient, ébahis, malgré les douleurs dues à leurs blessures, le désarroi qui s'empare de leur cœur, la démonstration de puissance de leur amie. Aurora observa le fil de sa vie passer devant elle. Puis, elle envoya un dernier regard à ceux qu'elle a toujours aimé.

« _Milo … Eaque … »_ Elle ne sentait plus rien, ni son cœur battre, ni aucun de ses sens.

_«_ Mutu _.. »_  murmura le Garuda.

_« Aurora .. »_  fit Milo.

Jamais encore elle n'avait été confrontée à un adversaire d'un niveau comparable au sien. Il était temps d'en finir. Là et maintenant. Elle déclencha son ultime attaque avec fougue et hurla de toute son âme: _« Par l'anéantissement du Serpentaire ! »_

_« Paaaaaaaas çaaaa ! »_ furent les derniers mots de Demetria qui fut emportée en même temps que sa soeur.

_« Qui reverrai-je en premier, Ma mère ? Mon maître ? »_

Aurora disparut avec la réincarnation d'Arès dans un éclair foudroyant, face aux spectateurs impuissants qui furent projetés à une vingtaine de mètres à cause de l'explosion. Et puis soudain, le déluge de flammes s'arrêta, laissant le soleil seul maître du ciel. La lumière avait percé les Ténèbres, et la vision de Demetria hurlant de rage avait réjouît les survivants au plus haut point. Un flash de lumière aveuglante parcourût l'ensemble du champs de bataille. Lorsque les autres purent voir de nouveau, ils constatèrent un grand ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages et d'éclairs, le jour naissant reprenait place, dépourvue de mort et de désespoir. Le chaos cessa instantanément.

L'armure du Serpentaire, du moins ce qu'il en reste, descendit doucement des cieux pour venir se poser majestueusement devant les chevaliers. Tant de guerriers s'étaient sacrifiés, et maintenant, leur compagne. C'était terminé. Ces derniers versèrent des larmes. Demetria était vaincue et ses troupes anéanties, car dès que les Ténèbres disparurent, les derniers renégats perdirent leurs sombres pouvoirs, le mal sévissant en eux s'évaporant pour toujours. Le chevalier du Serpentaire a accompli son devoir. L'âme d'Arès repartie dans les profondeurs du Tartare et Hadès, qui, tout comme Athéna et Poséidon, avait observé le combat, veilla à réparer la faille ouverte pour le sceller à jamais. Le Dieu des Dieux, Zeus, apparu sous forme de Colombe devant Athéna pour la féliciter, lui signifiant la fin de la bataille finale. Cette dernière bien que profondément soulagée n'en était pas moins émue, son côté humain repris le dessus quelques instants : elle avait perdu de courageuse guerriers mais surtout sa plus valeureuse combattante, son meilleur atout.

_« Chevalier, merci. »_  dit-elle du balcon du Temple d'Athéna, scrutant l'horizon,  _« Tu vas nous manquer. Ta grandeur d'âme parlait pour toi.»_

Shion versa une larme, debout face à sa fenêtre, le regard plongé dans le ciel bleu levant. Alors ça y est ? Son chevalier préféré s'en ai allé. Certainement le plus grand des chevaliers. Le Sanctuaire s'en remettra-t-il ? Encore des pertes, des sacrifices, des guerres inutiles à cause de la soif démesurée de pouvoir et de domination d'entités maléfiques. Il pria pour le repos du Serpentaire. Il espère qu'elle sera récompensée lorsqu'elle atteindra le Royaume des morts.

Une nouvelle journée allait commencer. Une journée sans ombre ni ténèbres. Une journée synonyme de renouveau et d'espoir. Le Serpentaire n'est plus. Qu'allait-ils advenir sans sa gaieté contagieuse, son impétuosité, ses pouvoirs majestueux, sa légendaire insolence ? Il va falloir faire avec. Eaque, Juge des Enfers le sait mieux que personne. Une terrible tâche ingrate l'attend dans son bas-monde : recueillir l'âme de la femme qu'il a tant aimé.

Désespoir, quand tu nous tiens…


	5. Ressuscitation

 

**22 ans avant la grande bataille,** _**Portugal, Janvier 1983** _

 

_« Allez encore un effort Melle ! Vous y êtes presque ! »_

Depuis près de 12h, Patricia Vosta-Santos, fille de Fatima et Joao Santos souffrait le martyre, son époux Diogo, à ses côtés. Elle a eu ses premières contractions tôt le matin en allant se rafraîchir. Sa grossesse a été difficile. L'enfant qu'elle porte lui causait beaucoup de fatigue et d'anémie. Si bien qu'elle a fini alitée au sixième mois, incapable de bouger normalement. C'est son second. Et certainement le dernier. Patricia ne veut aucunement être torturée de cette manière. Jeune-femme de 23 ans, elle a rencontré Diogo sur le marché de Coimbra alors qu'il vendait de la droguerie. Elle, modeste paysanne issue du sud du Portugal avait déménagé avec sa famille pour la richesse du Nord. Diogo est l'aîné d'une famille nombreuse. Il venait de quitter sa compagne d'origine Afghane immigrée au pays. Il s'est rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun. Avoir rencontré Patricia fut une évidence. Ils se sont aimés dès qu'ils se sont vus. Elle était alors jeune mère d'une petite-fille d'un an. Le géniteur l'avait abandonné comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Diogo a été son sauveur, la meilleure chose qui lui arrivé dans sa vie. Et quand elle annonce à ce dernier qu'elle attend un bébé, il est fou de joie quoique qu'un peu surpris. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois quand c'est arrivé. Et aujourd'hui l'amour de sa vie va donner vie à un enfant exceptionnel selon sa belle-famille. Les parents de Patricia sont un peu fantasques : tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'astrologie, et le destin et les Dieux font partie de leur quotidien. Fatima, qui a des pouvoirs de médium a prédit selon elle que leur enfant sera voué à un destin hors du commun et sera le salut d'un peuple. Cela avait quelque peu amusé Diogo, athée jusqu'au cou. Sa femme est une fervente pieuse des Dieux de l'Olympe alors que la majorité des Portugais sont catholiques. Elle vénère chaque jour Déméter, Déesse de la nature et Athéna, Déesse de la sagesse.

_« Je n'en peux plus ! »_ clame alors Patricia, à bout de forces.

_« Melle ! Tenez-bon ! »_  assure la sage-femme.

Diogo regardait la puéricultrice : elle était étrange, elle ressemblait à une nonne de la Grèce Antique et considérait ce dernier comme le dernier des ignares. Elle parlait un bien étrange dialecte. Patricia gémit de toutes ses forces quand le bébé sortit de ses entrailles et poussa son premier cri.

_« C'est une petite-fille ! »_

Diogo était touché. Patricia sourie de soulagement et demande à avoir son bébé contre elle. L'enfant et la mère se regardait tendrement. Pendant de longues minutes, le couple profite de ce moment de joie tout en s'embrassant affectueusement :  _« Je t'aime Pati, tu es la femme de ma vie. »_

_« Moi aussi Diogo .. »_

La sage-femme du nom de Tassia eut soudain une réaction étrange : elle pris l'enfant et le posa dans les bras de Diogo.

_« Gardez-là. »_

_« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »_

Il a eu à peine le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit qu'il entendit sa femme lui dire : _« Diogo pardonnes-moi mon amour »._ Cette dernière tomba inconsciente.

_« Comment avez-vous su ce qui allait arriver ? »_  demanda l'homme.

Il n'eut que le silence en guise de réponse.

_« Reculez ! »_  dit sèchement le médecin du village,  _« Votre épouse fait une hémorragie. »_

Le jeune père dut attendre seul avec ses angoisses, entendant le personnel s'agiter derrière cette porte. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était anxieux, impuissant, son enfant dans les bras. Il sourit. Il s'inquiète pour rien. Tout ira mieux. Une petite-fille accompagné d'une infirmière vint à elle. D'environ deux ans, de longues boucles brunes tombent sur ses épaules, une sucette à la bouche, elle tire sur les vêtements de l'homme :

_« Papa que s'qui s'passe ? Où est m'man dit ? Tu m'potes ? C'est qui le bébé ? »_

Diogo caressa le visage de la gamine intrépide et la prit sur ses genoux :  _« C'est ta petite-sœur ma chérie. »_

_« Ohh elle est belle .. »_ fit l'enfant en posant sa main sur le petit front du poupon. La fillette a toujours considéré Diogo comme son propre père et connaissait son histoire. Leurs liens étaient très forts. Diogo donnerait tout pour l'enfant de sa femme. Ce sont ses raisons de vivre. D'ailleurs, l'aînée ressemblait beaucoup à sa petite-sœur à la naissance.

Mais après une heure d'attente, le verdict tomba : Patricia venait de rendre son dernier soupir. Diogo ne comprenait plus. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, on lui a enlevé son âme-sœur, son épouse, la mère de sa fille. Comment peut-on passer du bonheur à la fatalité en si peu de temps ?

Il se rendit au chevet de sa bien-aimée, sous le nez de la sage-femme impassible, qui lui pris à nouveau l'enfant des bras, parlant dans un Grec très ancien.

_« Que faites-vous à la fin ? »_ s'énerva l'homme.

_« Cette enfant ne doit pas rester dans les mains de n'importe qui. »_  se contenta de répondre la vieille dame. Et elle fit signe à une autre de s'occuper de la fillette.

_« Non laissez-là ! »_ en se redressant pour récupérer la gamine en pleurs.

_« Cette enfant appartient aux Dieux, abandonnez. »_

_« Comment ? »_

La brunette pleurait en implorant son paternel :  _« Papaaa ! J'veux pas ! »_

_« Demetria ! »_ Il fondit sur la femme qui protégeait l'enfant de l'assaut du jeune-homme, _« Mais je suis leur père ! »_

_« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'en décider ! Ce bébé et sa sœur sont un cadeau des Dieux et n'ont pas leur place ici ! »_

_« Rendez-moi mes filles ! Je viens de perdre ma femme et maintenant vous voulez me les enlever ? Pour qui me pensez-vous ?! Vieille folle ! »_

_« Ce bébé doit accomplir son destin ! »_ répondit la nonne sans prendre en compte la réplique précédente.

Mais alors que le père de famille se précipita sur la sage-femme, il fut projeté par une force invisible provenant de l'arrière. Un homme d'un certain âge, vêtu d'une longue toge lui fit face, il portait une armure dorée étincelante et un aura l'entourait. On aurait dit un ange sortit tout droit des cieux.

_« Je suis désolé, tel est le destin de cet enfant. C'était écrit dans les étoiles. »_

_« Mais .. mais enfin .. qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Est-ce une caméra cachée ? »_ s'écria le portugais à bout de nerfs.

L'homme fixa Diogo : _« Le 8 janvier de cette année à minuit, lors d'une pleine lune de sang toutes planètes alignées, viendrait au monde le 18_ _ème_ _chevalier du Serpentaire, protectrice d'Athéna et de Zeus. Votre fille sera une grande combattante de la justice. Je suis venu la chercher afin de la préparer contre les forces du mal. »_ fit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

_« Que dites-vous ? Ma petite-fille, une guerrière ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? Pensez-vous que je vais vous laisser faire ? »_

_« Vous ne pouvez le ressentir et le voir, étant un simple mortel, nous voyons clairement son énergie émaner d'elle. Un cosmo très puissant et bienveillant. Vous n'avez guère le choix. Votre épouse est issue d'une longue lignée de chevaliers d'Athéna et d'Amazones. »_

_« Vous mentez ! »_

_« Patricia le savait. Cependant elle devait garder le silence afin de préserver le secret des Saints. »_

_« Tout ceci ne sont que légendes ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas là pour justifier quoique ce soit. Ce bébé vient avec moi ainsi que sa sœur, elle aussi destinée à un grand avenir. Vous n'avez guère les compétences pour les protéger. »_

Sur ces mots il pris le nourrisson des mains du père impuissant, sentant qu'on le manipulait par la pensée.

_« Je vous en prie, ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, Diogo. »_

_« Mais enfin dites-moi qui vous êtes au moins ! »_

_« Je m'appelle Wilfried, je suis le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire de l'An 1483. Le futur maitre de votre enfant, ma successeur. »_

_« Promettez-moi de veiller sur elle. »_

Wilfried hocha la tête  _: « Vous pouvez choisir son prénom. C'est la seule chose que je peux vous offrir. »_

_« Nous désirions la nommer Aurora, elle fut le soleil de notre vie et je l'espère, le sera pour tous les autres. »_

_« Elle le sera. »_ répondit le vieux Serpentaire en couvrant le bébé de sa main protectrice.

_« Aurora … Nous nous reverrons, je le jure sur l'âme de ta mère. »_ Il se mit à hauteur de l'aînée, qui tenait la main de la vieille femme :  _« Demetria ma petite puce, je reviendrai te chercher. Prends soin de ta sœur. »_

Il lui donna une peluche et la couverture tissée par Patricia. La gamine pleurait. Le bébé et sa sœur disparurent soudain dans une lumière étincelante laissant un père orphelin et veuf. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Diogo allait passer les pires années de son existence, loin du destin de ses enfants. Est-ce vraiment ce que veulent les Dieux là-haut ? Diogo les trouve bien cruels. Mais à présent, il croit toutes ces choses surnaturelles qui dépassent l'entendement des mortels. Il va prier chaque jour, pour sa femme, ses filles, pour le repos de son âme …

Le chevalier Wilfried n'avait pas pourtant réussi à convaincre les grands-parents d'Aurora de la garder avec lui. Ces derniers apprirent de la bouche de Diogo les évènements. Fatima et Joao sont fermiers .. aux yeux de tous. En réalité ils sont de redoutables anciens guerriers à la retraite. Fatima est issue d'une liaison entre une combattante de très haut- rang au sein de l'Armée Amazone et un ancien chevalier d'or d'Athéna, le Capricorne, qui aurait vécu plus de 148 ans. Il serait tombé amoureux de cette chef réputée dangereuse qui lui a redonné sa jeunesse alors qu'il allait trépasser de vieillesse. Ce dernier était tant accablé par le chagrin depuis que sa bien-aimée Letho, chevalier du Poisson camouflé en homme, a sacrifié sa vie pour le sauver et a ensuite passé le reste de sa vie à vivre reclus. Fatima a été élevé avec les bases de l'ordre de la chevalerie et celui des Amazones. Joao est fils de chevaliers d'Argent. Ils connaissent donc parfaitement l'art de la guerre. Mais leurs parents ont voulu qu'ils aient néanmoins une vie loin des guerres afin d'avoir une vie normale. Ils se sont unis pour tenir au tête à l'énigmatique chevalier d'or qui s'est dit qu'il avait le temps et qu'il attendrait le 7ème anniversaire de l'enfant. Après tout, il aura tout le loisir de malmener son successeur dans quelques années !

Aurora grandit vite, était une enfant au fort tempérament, élevée par les parents de Patricia les trois première années, aux côtés de Demetria. L'année où le Sanctuaire débute une guerre interne sanglante : celle entre Argents et Bronze puis contre les Ors. Demetria disparue du jour au lendemain lorsqu'elle eut quatre ans. Le reste de la famille pour la Grèce. Un jour sa grand-mère mourut puis ce fut au tour de son grand-père, après la guerre du Sanctuaire contre Poséidon. En très peu de temps la gamine se retrouve livrée à elle-même dans les rues d'Athènes. Orpheline, pauvre mais téméraire, elle se faisait attrapée par les services sociaux pour s'enfuir au bout de plusieurs jours. En 1989, la guerre contre Hadès est définitivement enterrée. Et c'est là que le destin d'Aurora entre en scène.

Celui entre le Serpentaire et le Domaine sacré était déjà lié.

Alors qu'elle venait de rencontrer ses nouveaux camarades dans un orphelinat de la ville, un grand monsieur à l'allure distinguée lui apparut. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, deux points violines sur le front et dit qu'il l'adopterait, lui promettant un foyer agréable où elle sera protégée et aimée. Qu'elle est une enfant d'Athéna attendue. C'était Shion, le grand Pope qui avait senti le cosmo immense de l'enfant et remarquait que la petite-fille n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et se battait avec les garçons. Il a alors pensé qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte et que cette gamine allait lui donner du fil à retordre.  _« Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler cette énergie en toi Aurora .. »_  avait promis l'Atlante.

Wilfried apparu à Aurora et l'a ramené avec lui au 16ème siècle, éduquant la jeune-fille sur les bases du combat de son étoile et les règles de la chevalerie puis celle de son époque, pour compléter sa formation aux côtés de Shion et Mashi son grand maître d'arts martiaux. Aurora apprenait très vite et utilisait ses pouvoirs pour fuir les enseignements, préférant agir contre de véritables adversaires du haut de ses dix ans. Plusieurs fois rappelée à l'ordre, elle était autodidacte et s'est mis à s'entraîner seule. Elle s'est pris de passion pour la danse, sa seule échappatoire en dehors du Sanctuaire. L'armure du Serpentaire résonnait avec son cosmo mais Aurora devait attendre son quinzième anniversaire et l'épreuve finale pour mériter les habits sacrés.

Et aujourd'hui, que reste-t-il de ce parcours énigmatique ?

_**Sanctuaire, cinq semaines après la Bataille** _

Il avait senti son cosmos disparaître, comme tous les guerriers présents ce jour-là, mais il avait refusé l'évidence. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle parte de cette manière, si brutalement, alors que tant de choses n'avaient pas été vécues. Il sait que le destin des chevaliers est de mourir jeune, souvent avant d'avoir trente ans, ils sont conditionnés pour cela. Il en sait quelque chose depuis qu'il est revenu du néant. Cette nouvelle vie offerte était une bénédiction. Il savait que son devoir avait été rempli à sa précédente vie et qu'à présent, il se devait de soutenir cette amie qui affrontait son funeste avenir. Mais elle n'en parlait pas et poursuivait son chemin sans rien demander ni se plaindre de ce qui l'attend. Une machine de guerre avec un cœur énorme, et ce sourire ravageur qui lui manque terriblement.

Il n'était pas entré dans le Temple du Serpentaire depuis la mort de sa gardienne. L'homme savait qu'il devait y aller pour passer à autre chose. Mais oublier une compagne d'arme, une amie, un si grand chevalier, c'est peine perdue. Il gravit tout de même les marches de la treizième maison vide. Les deux énormes serpents qui ornent l'entrée sont toujours impressionnants et celui se trouvant sur le toit ne semble plus surveiller les alentours comme il le faisait. Le guerrier eut un pincement au cœur. C'est bien la preuve que la gardienne s'en ai allée. Il se demandait quand est-ce que ce temple magnifique allait disparaître, comme c'est le cas à chaque décès de leur maître. Cela avait interpellé les autres Saints. Ils en ont conclu que le dernier chevalier du Serpentaire devait avoir son propre sanctuaire afin d'honorer sa mémoire au cours des prochaines siècles.

En entrant dans l'immense salle, le brun sentit un cosmo. D'où provient cette énergie chaleureuse ? Des anciens Serpentaires ? La demeure est un véritable lieu de pèlerinage avec des fleurs, des chocolats tant appréciés par sa gardienne, des peluches qui caractérisait l'âme d'enfant qu'elle gardait, quelques photos d'elle, des bougies éclairant le lieu de culte.

_« Elle aurait détestée. »_  songea-t-il,  _« Elle aurait tout envoyer valser à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire. »_

Il s'arrêta devant les quartiers privés et hésita à pousser la lourde porte. Tant de souvenirs vont resurgir ici. Mais il doit le faire. Ses amis l'ont poussé à y aller Il ne veut pas les décevoir. Le chevalier pénétra dans la pièce principale et fut marqué par la présence de l'armure du Serpentaire qui brillait de mille feux. Elle semblait pleurer .. et en piteux état : il manque une partie du casque, les épaulettes et sous épaulettes, le plastron n'est quasiment plus, les jambières ainsi que la jupe arrière, la queue de serpent et les genouillères fendue de toute part. La ceinture demeure presque intacte, tout comme les protections des avant-bras. Il effleura de sa main l'armure symbolique en y imaginant ce corps somptueux qui l'avait porté. Cette beauté qui se dégageait de sa gardienne, une splendeur sans égal parmi toutes les guerrières. Ces formes parties en fumée pour une sombre histoire de réincarnation.

L'homme parcouru du regard la vaste salle à vivre et vit que la chambre du Serpentaire était ouverte. Il s'y introduit doucement. Le lit était parfaitement fait, les affaires personnelles de la jeune-femme n'avait pas bougées, comme si elle avait quitté son temple la veille. Il y voit les tenues d'entraînement délicatement posées sur un porte-habits. La tunique de nuit gisait au bord du lit à baldaquin. L'homme s'assit à l'ouest, là où dormait Aurora. Il se souvient qu'elle se reposait toujours du côté de la fenêtre quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouve, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et intervenir rapidement en cas d'intrusion. Il saisit l'oreiller de l'ancienne Belle au Bois Dormant et s'imprégna de l'odeur de la dormeuse. Son parfum demeurait, la peau fruitée qu'il l'enivrait recouvrait encore le tissu. Il tressaillit. Bon sang qu'elle lui manque. Toutes paroles de condoléances étaient perdues face à la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Il est détruit par cette perte.

Le chevalier du Scorpion le sait mieux que personne. Son amie s'en ai allée au Royaume des Ombres. Il espère qu'elle a atteint l'Elysion. Que ces trois maudits Juges ne l'ont pas davantage tourmentée. Athéna a demandé à Hadès en personne de s'occuper de l'âme de la treizième. Milo ne parvenait pas à définir précisément les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Parce que tout s'était emballé trop vite lors des conflits traversés; que la mort de celle qu'il aimait l'avait anéanti. Les regrets étaient multiples. Et mille fois plus douloureux lorsqu'il les examinait à la loupe. Regret d'ignorer la profondeur des sentiments un temps partagé. Regret de n'avoir jamais osé poser un ultimatum pour obtenir une réponse claire. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour regretter. La meilleure volonté du monde ne lui permettrait pas de revenir en arrière.

Le huitième gardien passe ses nuits à se morfondre, à pleurer, ressasser les moments avec Aurora. Il ne pouvait le faire face à ses frères dorés. Tout chevalier se doit de garder son sang-froid. Ils avaient versé des larmes lorsque le Serpentaire a rejoint le monde des Morts. Ils l'ont suivi du regard jusqu'au dernier cosmo avant qu'il ne s'éteigne, son sourire aux coins des lèvres sans le moindre regret. Une vraie battante jusqu'à la fin. Cette attitude si digne a forcé le respect de tous les Royaumes. Trois jours plus tard, une cérémonie avait été instaurée. Cependant Milo s'y est opposé. Le chevalier du Serpentaire a demandé, lorsqu'elle sentit le moment de la guerre proche, qu'aucun enterrement ou autre  _« conneries de ce genre »_  - ne devait avoir lieu selon ses dernières volontés.

Shion a finalement jugé l'avis du Scorpion objectif, malgré les empressements des autres et a simplement réunis tout le monde : chevaliers, Marinas, Spectres avec qui elle s'entendait bien au Temple du Serpentaire lors d'une nuit étoilée autour d'un feu de camp. Tout le monde se remémorait les souvenirs et la mémoire d'Aurora dans la bonne humeur et le respect. C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé, une veillée nocturne de cette manière en toute gaieté et Milo était fier de célébrer le Serpentaire comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix familière.

_« Milo, le Grand Pope nous a convoqué. »_

C'est la voix du chevalier du Lion. La plupart des Saints ne se sont remis doucement de la perte de la perte d'Aurora. Le plus dur, si on ne compte Milo, a été pour la jeune Sagittaire Mia. Ses frères veillent sur elle, fragile et inexpérimentée. C'est la petite sœur du groupe et ils ont promis à Aurora de rester solidaires, comme elle leur a appris.

_« Je te suis._ » répond simplement le Grecque au Lion en se levant.

Aiolia a remarqué que le Scorpion n'est pas le même homme. Il mange peu, il dort mal et se rend tous les samedi aux abords du lac là où elle aimait s'y baigner pour se recueillir et y déposer des fleurs vaillamment choisie par le chevalier des Poissons. Camus n'a même pas tenté de convaincre son ami de penser à autre chose. Il connaît les sentiments profonds que Milo éprouvait à l'égard d'Aurora. Il le comprend et fait preuve de compassion. Il a besoin de temps et d'espace. Le Scorpion n'a jamais pu ouvrir son cœur au Serpentaire et a ainsi respecté la charte du bon chevalier au service d'Athéna. Camus s'en veut. Il ne sait pas lui-même s'il aurait pu supporter un tel poids sur ses épaules. L'amour qu'éprouvait le Scorpion pour le Serpentaire était d'une telle intensité. Et il n'était pas le seul à aimer inconditionnellement cette femme. Chaque amant avait sa façon de célébrer la mémoire de la jeune femme. Aurora a brisé bien des cœurs à sa disparition. Sa réputation de séductrice donnait des sueurs froides à Shion et avait finalement été d'une banalité sans nom à la fin de sa vie. Aurora était comme ça et on ne la changerait pas.

Argol de Persée revenait parfois à cet endroit énigmatique où lui et le Serpent aire s'étaient symboliquement embrassé la toute première fois. Eux si jeunes et fougueux. Il avait du chagrin et en parlait parfois avec ses amis. Baian de l'Hippocampe envoyait chaque vendredi (jour de sa mort) - des coraux pour orner le Temple du Serpentaire. L'homme n'a jamais révélé sa passion pour la treizième mais tous ses compagnons savent qu'il en était tombé amoureux .. et qu'il a été particulièrement touché dans son orgueil lorsqu'elle a avoué aimer Eaque plutôt que lui. La maison de la défunte gardienne ne cessait d'être envahie de présents provenant des autre coins de l'univers. Shion s'en tirait les cheveux. Les gardes venaient lui demander tous les jours où entreposer ces merveilleux cadeaux.

En quittant le temple, Milo se retourna. Il eut la sensation qu'on l'appelait. Comme cela est très fréquent ces derniers jours surtout dans ses méditations. Il se ravisa, il doit sans doute perdre la tête.

Au Palais du Pope, le huitième gardien soutient du regard Eaque du Garuda. Les deux hommes se défient tel des prédateurs. Ils se détestent et ne s'en cachent pas. Le Scorpion s'interroge néanmoins sur la présence des Juges ainsi que des Marinas, Kanon et Baian. Il sent bientôt le cosmo bienveillant d'une personne qu'il connaît trop bien : Athéna se présente face à ces chevaliers d'or et d'argent. Tous s'inclinent à sa vue. La Déesse les englobe tout naturellement de sa douceur et de sa bonté. Elle s'assied sur son trône, Shion à sa droite, Saga à sa gauche. C'est désormais le chevalier des Gémeaux qui dirige l'armée d'Athéna. Dans la grande salle éclairée par le soleil de juin, le silence devenait oppressant.

Posant tour à tour sur tous ses protecteurs d'un regard pénétrant, Athéna s'exprima enfin :  _« Mes chevaliers, vous devez vous questionner sur la raison de votre présence ici. »_ leur faisant signe de se relever, _« Shion et moi avons beaucoup dialogué ces derniers jours. Depuis la perte d'une des nôtres, le Sanctuaire est en deuil et je ressens vos peines. »_  dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Les chevaliers présents se raidirent : leur déité comprend leur cœur, elle est si douce, quelle grandeur se dégage d'elle, si prestante dans sa longue robe blanche, entourée d'une ceinture dorée, son spectre scintillant. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombaient sur les hanches. Athéna est divine et comprenait leur âme mieux que personne.

Elle poursuivit doucement :  _« J'ai une mission pour vous. Vous devrez vous montrer particulièrement vigilant.»_  en donnant un coup d'œil à Shion qui pris la parole à son tour.

_« Chevaliers, Athéna et moi-même avons ressenti un cosmo de faible intensité provenant d'une destination inconnue. Il semblait vouloir résonner avec nous. »_

_« Votre Excellence, savez-vous si ce cosmo est de bonne augure ? »_  demanda Shura du Capricorne.

_« Il nous ai familier … »_  Il marqua une pause et ferma les yeux,  _« Mais nous ne voulons pas vous donner de faux espoirs. »_

_« Que voulez-dire Monseigneur ? »_ interroge Mu.

_« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à l'avoir intercepté. Les Dieux Poséidon et Hadès l'ont également ressenti. »_

Silence dans la salle. Que signifie tout cela ? Que leur cache t-on ? Depuis plusieurs semaines, le Grand Pope est soucieux. L'ancien Bélier mit fin au suspense :  _« L'armure du Serpentaire est entré en communion avec celui d'Athéna. »_

Les combattants sont bouche-bée. Comment est-ce possible ? Les habits sacré d'Aurora, du moins ce qu'il en reste, sont savamment conservé dans son Temple et ne réagit qu'à son maître.

_« L'armure du Serpentaire est pourtant bien en sa maison. »_  fit remarquer Milo.

_« Plus maintenant. »_  dit Athéna en levant une main vers un long rideau rouge qu'elle fit remonter, montrant ainsi l'urne dorée aux côtés des douze autres,  _« Vos armures ont résonnées avec elle ce matin. »_ prévient Shion, sous les regards dubitatifs des guerriers.

Il y a encore quelques minutes, Milo l'avait touché.

_« Nous ne l'avons pas vu se téléporter. »_  constata Camus.

_« L'armure va à sa guise depuis plusieurs jours._  » termina Shion.

_« C'était donc cela que j'ai pu percevoir. »_ affirma Shaka.

_« Chevaliers, nous pensons que notre Serpentaire n'a pas dit son dernier mot comme nous l'avons tous cru. »_

Doko dans toute sa splendeur a lâché les mots proscrits. Aurora a donné sa vie sous leurs yeux. Il est impossible qu'elle ait pu en réchapper étant donné la puissance de l'explosion.

_« Cela paraît incroyable, je le conçois, cependant … »_  poursuit la Balance,  _« On sait que le Serpentaire en est capable. Après tout, elle était la dernière de ses pairs, la plus puissante guerrière de notre ère et pouvait aisément s'extraire des couloirs des dimensions. »_

_« Maître Doko, où voulez-vous en venir ? Aurora aurait t-elle échappé à son destin ?_  » questionne Asterion.

_« C'est l'unique raison qui pousserait son armure à nous appeler. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'une cloth sacrée ne réagit qu'à son maître. Et il n'y a pas d'autre chevalier du Serpentaire en ce monde. De plus, sa maison n'a pas disparue comme à chaque fois que son gardien meurt. C'est la preuve flagrante que quelque chose de singulier s'est produit. »_

Angelo :  _« Alors c'est elle qui l'invoque ? Mais de quelle façon ? »_

_« Nous nous questionnons. Son maître est apparu à Athéna ce matin. Il nous demande de sauver Aurora. »_

Consternation générale.

_« La sauver ? »_  rétorque Aiolia.

Shion :  _« Je sais que tout cela est confus. Cependant nous avons le sentiment qu'Aurora est quelque part bloquée dans un autre temps. »_

_« C'est impossible. Laissez-là en paix.»_  répondit Mia, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Doko vint à elle et lui mis une main sur l'épaule :  _« Ne pleures pas chevalier, nous allons tout faire pour ton maître. Si il lui reste des forces pour nous demander de l'aide c'est qu'elle est digne de sa constellation. »_

Mia hocha la tête. Shura à ses côtés lui adressa un geste bienveillant. Il a été son confident ces dernières semaines. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Un peu trop pour le Pope. La jeune-fille n'a même pas quinze ans et semble très sensible au chevalier du Capricorne.

_« Comment allons-procéder ? Nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve et surtout dans quel état elle peut être ? »_  avança prudemment Saga.

_« Grâce à vos cosmos. »_  lui dit Doko.

Aldébaran :  _« Comment cela ? »_

Shion :  _« Son vénérable maître nous a expliqué que la lance, seul vestige intact de cette bataille entrera en harmonie avec les guerriers dont l'âme fut la plus proche du Serpentaire. Leurs cosmo et leurs forces combleront le manque de puissance pour retrouver Aurora. Il doivent être au nombre de cinq. Deux de chaque côté de l'armure et le plus pur au centre avec la lance. »_

Aiolia :  _« Comment le saura-t-on ? »_

_« L'armure nous guidera. »_  fit Doko.

_« Grand Pope … »_  dit Argol, passablement irrité par la présence de ces juges au Palais,  _« En quoi cela concerne les serviteurs d'Hadès et de Poséidon ici présent ? »_

Là il marque un point.

_« Je laisse les intéressés vous répondre. »_  répond le vieux Bélier,  _« Juge Rhadamanthe … »_  en lui faisant signe de s'avancer.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'avança prudemment devant les chevaliers réunis, sentant toute sorte de haine et de défiance à son encontre. Il n'est pas la bienvenu ici, tout comme ses frères. Malgré la paix, les Spectres et les chevaliers se méprisent toujours autant.

_« Sa Majesté Hadès nous a envoyé en mission diplomatique pour vous aider à retrouver le Serpentaire ainsi que pour vous mettre au courant des derniers évènements. »_  commença la Wyvern.

_« De quoi parles-tu Rhadamanthe ? »_  demanda Aiolia.

«  _De l'âme de votre sœur. Elle n'est jamais parvenue jusqu'à nous. »_  répondit ce dernier.

_« Quoi ? »_  riposta Milo,  _« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »_

_« Que le Saint d'or du Serpentaire lutte contre la mort. »_

Une voix puissante et dominante résonne : celle du Garuda. Milo grinça des dents. Alors c'est tout l'effet que cela lui fait, à ce Spectre ? Après avoir couru après le Serpentaire tellement longtemps, l'avoir harcelée ?

Minos :  _« Son âme aurait dû nous parvenir après sa disparition, voire quelques jours. Certains défunts refuse l'idée de mourir et se rebelle. Dans le cas du Serpentaire, nous n'avons rien trouvé dans les registres et le Seigneur Hadès n'a pas ressenti son esprit en notre monde. »_

_« Pourquoi se donner la peine de nous prévenir maintenant ? »_  dit Aldébaran qui commence lui aussi à perdre patience.

_« Ordre de sa Majesté. Seule son Altesse Athéna était au courant. »_  conclu Rhadamanthe.

_« Princesse, vous vouliez nous préserver d'un faux espoir ? »_  demande Milo à Athéna.

_« Milo … »_  fit-elle, « _Tu as tout compris. »_

_« Nous étions chargé de trouver l'âme.._ d'Aurora _en vain. »_  rajouta Eaque.

Cette fois, il n'a pas énoncé le Serpentaire par son titre mais bel et bien son prénom, de façon hésitante. Ce seul mot sonnait fort. Les chevaliers présents sentirent un immense accablement enfoui dans le cœur du Juge. Il n'était même pas présent pour la veillée nocturne.

_« Que suggérez-vous Monseigneur ? »_  demande Aphrodite à Shion pour changer de sujet.

_« Nous allons immédiatement répondre à la faveur du Serpentaire. »_  dit-il en faisant signe à deux soldats de porter l'armure de la treizième au centre du Palais.  _« Chevaliers, je vous demande la plus grande concentration. Tous les jours à la même heure, à la seconde près, ce cosmo interagit avec Athéna. Nous avons très peu de temps. Plus les jours passent, plus cette énergie diminue. Ça sera à vous de jouer pour maintenir ce cosmo plus longtemps. De ce fait, lorsque nous aurons maîtrisé cette activité télépathique, la lance aura suffisamment d'énergie pour se prononcer. Athéna aidera de son cosmo les élus à se rendre où se trouve l'âme d'Aurora. Nous n'aurons qu'un seul essai. Ai-je été clair ? »_

_« Oui »_  dit en cœur les combattants.

_« Et cela va bientôt commencer. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai tous réunis maintenant.»_  prévient le gouverneur du Sanctuaire.

Et pendant de longues minutes interminables, les protecteurs fermèrent les yeux, attendant que le miracle se produise, guettant la moindre manifestation cosmique. Le silence fut pesant, étouffant. Shion fut étonné que cela prenne autant de temps. Quelque chose ne va pas. Un coup d'œil à Athéna confirmèrent ses craintes.

Mais alors que tous se désespérait, le souverain intervient : «  _Je le sens.. »_

_« Bien. Désormais, »_  intervint Athéna,  _« Je vous demanderais de tous accorder vos cosmos, vos esprits, vos corps. »_

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu pour quelques instants. Seule une mer de cosmos doré enjolivait le paysage. L'assemblée se tient prête. Près de la moitié de l'armée d'Athéna sont présents et cela suffit à peine à compenser le quart des pouvoirs du Serpentaire. Cela donne une idée de l'étendue de la force de la guerrière qu'était Aurora. Les Juges et les Marinas s'adonnent également à cette tâche et offre leur énergie pour compléter cette force. Une aura entoure l'armure de la treizième. Les guerriers restent aux aguets et alors qu'elle allait disparaître, sa flamme fut ravivée par les cosmo présents. La lance du Serpentaire que tenait Shion dans les mains réagit instantanément et se plaça au centre de l'armure. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle entre en communion avec trois chevaliers d'or.

_« Vous avez été choisi. »_  expliqua Doko aux intéressés.

Milo, Aiolia et Saga sont les chevaliers dont le cœur est le plus proche d'Aurora. Ils ne sont pas les seuls. Les spectateurs ont ouvert les yeux maintenant qu'ils contrôle la lance et ils sont stupéfaits. Ils ignorent s'ils doivent se réjouir ou s'enfuir : Eaque du Garuda et Baian de l'Hippocampe sont les autres privilégiés.

_« Approchez-vous du Sceptre du Serpentaire. »_  demande Shion.

Le Juge et le Général obtempèrent. La magie gagna davantage l'armure. Eaque se concentra pour invoquer plus de pouvoir et la transmettre à celui de l'armure. Baian fit de même et tendit sa main.

_«_ Mutu _, où es-tu passé mon chevalier ?_  » pensa le Garuda. Lui aussi veut la retrouver mais il sait que ce n'est pas possible. Il a d'autres fonctions qui l'attendent.

Shura :  _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Athéna et moi-même allons ouvrir une porte temporelle avec l'aide la lance pour que vous puissiez rejoindre Aurora. Milo, Aiolia et Saga, où qu'elle soit, morte ou vive, ramenez-là. »_ ordonna Shion.

_« A vos ordres. »_  répondit les chevaliers d'or en cœur.

Athéna, sceptre en main, fit appel à son cosmo mêlé à celui de Shion pour aider leurs homologues à trouver une faille. Une distorsion se crée dans l'espace. Le souffle de la porte dimensionnelle avait une telle puissance que les différents protagonistes devaient utiliser leur cosmo pour rester debout.

_« On compte sur vous. Pour revenir, vous n'aurez qu'à faire signe en invoquant Athéna. Gardez-bien la lance, c'est elle qui vous guidera. »_

_« Bien. »_  dirent les guerriers.

La sceptre semblait résonner avec le Scorpion. Shion confia la lance au chevalier :  _« C'est toi qui la sentira en premier Milo.»_

Il hocha la tête et fit signe à ses compagnons de le rejoindre.

_« Vous ne devez en aucun cas vous lâcher la main durant le voyage. Cela risque d'être mouvementé. »_

_« Oui Seigneur. »_  répondirent les chevaliers qui prirent le chemin du temps avec appréhension. Sauf peut-être le Gémeaux habitué à ce genre de tour de passe-passe. Ils disparurent aussitôt sous les yeux de leurs collègues.

Et s'ils ne revenaient pas eux aussi ?

La douleur était atroce. Presque insupportable mais elle tenait bon. A chaque fois qu'elle invoquait son cosmo, c'était la même chose. Ce calvaire lui traversant tout le corps pour en fin de compte n'obtenir au bout du compte .. aucune réponse. Elle le savait mieux que personne. Depuis qu'elle lutte contre la mort, elle est tellement épuisée, mutilée, qu'elle ignore cette désespérance qui pourrait la condamner. Seul l'espoir compte. En pensant à ses amis, au Sanctuaire, cette famille qui la maintient encore en vie, le Serpentaire gagne un jour à chaque fois. Une vraie victoire lorsqu'on connaît le combat qu'elle a vécu. Essoufflée, elle s'écroule lamentablement, se retenant pour ne pas tomber. Prise à nouveau de douleurs, elle s'assied au bord de la rivière pour méditer. Elle sent ses forces la quitter. Elle voit le film de sa vie. Pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Alors, elle ferme les yeux et sourit. La menace est éradiquée grâce à elle. L'avenir sera radieux.

_« Milo … »_

Au même moment, trois étrangers furent réveillés par un paysan. Milo, Saga et Aiolia ont atterris dans cette montage au milieu de nulle part, parmi des moutons et des chèvres.

_« Dé Pé Dé Pé ! »_  en secouant les jeunes hommes à peine remis de leurs émotions.

Milo ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles. Il rassembla ses pensées et se souvient de sa mission : trouver Aurora. Saga et Aiolia se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils se redressent en observant le paysage autour d'eux : sont-ils dans une monde parallèle ?

L'homme en face d'eux ne parlent pas leur langue. Difficile de se faire comprendre. Dans son jargon natal, l'inconnu leur faisant face et leur disait :  _« Que vous êtes-ils arrivé ? »_  dit-il en les considérant longuement,  _« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! »_

Ses efforts restèrent vain. Un autre arriva. Celui-ci échangea quelques mots avec ce dernier. Les chevaliers les regardait s'exprimer en mimant des gestes. Ils parlaient bruyamment avec les mains comme le font les méditerranéens, qui leur rappelle une certaine Aurora. Ils sont donc toujours au sud de l'Europe mais où ? Les deux hommes fit signe de les suivre. Ils traversèrent un sentier et aboutissent devant plusieurs petites maisons de la région, assez pauvre.

_« Le paysage est splendide mais la misère règne en maître ici. »_  constata Saga.

Le vieux Berger leur fit comprendre de patienter pendant qu'il entre dans une maison plus modeste que les autres. Un homme aveugle et âgé en sortit, une grande sagesse se dégageait de lui.

_« Ça doit être le chef du village. »_ dit Milo.

_« Il va peut-être nous renseigner. »_  continua Aiolia.

Le vieillard marchait péniblement et fut aidé par ses pairs pour avancer. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année lui mis une chaise d'où il s'assied. Il observa les étrangers face à lui, parfaitement impassibles. Il maugréa quelques phrases puis s'exprima avec un fort accent dans la langue des chevaliers.

_« Vous êtes Grecques ? »_

Les trois compagnons de voyage acquiescèrent.

_« Je l'ai deviné à vos allures, serviteurs d'Athéna.»_ Les trois amis étaient étonnés. Ce vieil homme sait plus que de choses qu'il en l'air.  _« Vous l'êtes n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« C'est le cas. »_  répondit Saga.

_« Que nous vaut l'honneur de la présence de trois chevaliers d'or ici ? »_

Milo :  _« Comment le savez-vous ? Seul les Saints peuvent le deviner. »_

_« J'ai reconnu votre cosmo. J'ai travaillé pour le Sanctuaire il y a fort longtemps pour le Pope Sage. J'étais un valeureux guerrier mais pas assez pour devenir chevalier. Alors je suis devenu son écuyer. »_

Aiolia :  _« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le Sanctuaire ? »_

_« Je n'avais plus rien à y faire lorsque ce dernier est mort. On m'a autorisé à finir mes vieux jours ici. Et vous messires chevaliers, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »_

_« Mission secrète._  » répondit Milo.

_« Où sommes-nous ? »_ demande Aiolia.

_« Vous êtes à_ La Serra de Estrella _, la contrée montagneuse de Coimbra. »_

_« Le Portugal … »_  Les chevaliers eurent la même pensée.

_« A quelle époque sommes-nous ? »_  demande prudemment Milo.

_« Vous avez erré dans les couloirs du temps. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors vous recherchez quelqu'un … »_

Aiolia : _« Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire. »_

L'homme :  _« Et vous, de quel futur venez-vous ? »_

_« Répondez-nous ! »_  dit le Scorpion.

_« Milo … »_ dit Aiolia.

_« Jeune-homme. Je ne suis qu'un inconnu aux très nombreuses années aspirant au calme et à la sérénité. Votre cœur est tourmenté j'en suis désolé. »_

_« Co.. Comment ? »_

_« Savez-vous quelque chose ? »_  dit Saga en jetant un œil bienveillant à Milo.

_« Il y a de cela un moment, une puissante étoile est tombée derrière ce Mont que vous voyez là-bas. »_ en désignant une crête enneigée,  _« Elle a déracinée une forêt et des troupeaux entiers. »_

_« Vous voulez dire une météorite gorgée de lumières ? »_ repris Aiolia pour être sûr d'avoir bien saisi.

_« C'est exact. »_

Saga : _« Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« La population était affolée. Car il y avait eu comme un tremblement de terre. Cela a duré quelques instants mais ce fut très intense. Et c'est là que je l'ai ressenti. »_

_« Quoi donc ? »_ demande Milo.

_« Deux gigantesques énergies. »_

Il n'avait point à en dire plus. Les chevaliers comprenaient ce que cela signifiait.

_« Quel jour sommes-nous et à quel siècle ? »_  réitéra Aiolia.

_« Nous sommes le vendredi 18 septembre, en l'an 1809. »_

_« Le 19_ _ème_ _siècle. »_  souffla Milo.

Aiolia : _« Mais, la guerre Sainte est terminée depuis longtemps. Comment pouvez-vous être encore en vie ? Le Pope dont vous parliez vivait entre le 16_ _ème_ _et le 18_ _ème_ _siècle. »_

_« Je suis né en 1696. On m'a récompensé pour avoir protégé le Sanctuaire. L'actuel Grand Pope a fait en sorte de m'offrir quelques années de plus. »_

Milo : _« Si je ne m'abuse, c'est le Seigneur Shion qui gouverne le Sanctuaire en cette ère. »_

_« Oui. »_ dit simplement l'homme.

_« Nous le connaissons._  » ajouta Aiolia.

_« Alors la prophétie s'est réalisée. Après de sombres années, le Sanctuaire retrouvera toute sa splendeur._  » dit le chef.

Saga : _« Nous ne pouvons en révéler davantage. Mais soyez sans crainte, le Seigneur Shion est un grand homme. »_

_« Je l'ai su à l'instant où Athéna lui a confié le Domaine Sacré. »_

_« Racontez-nous la suite de cet évènement dont vous parliez. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? »_ poursuit Saga.

_« Avec quelques hommes forts, nous nous sommes rendus sur le lieu du désastre. Il n'y avait plus rien de vivant dans un périmètre de plusieurs hectares. Le souffle de cette explosion fut considérable. »_

Les chevaliers sont maintenant parfaitement sûrs que cet homme évoque les derniers instants de leur amie et de Demetria qu'elle avait entrainée avec elle.

_« Elle a donc réussi à ouvrir une dimension avant de disparaître.. »_  dit Milo à ses compagnons par cosmo interposé. Ses homologues hochent la tête en guise de réponse.

_« Continuez je vous prie. »_  dit Saga.

_« Au milieu de tout cela, j'ai ressenti un cosmo faible. De la détermination s'en émanait. Une telle ferveur, une telle ténacité, cette envie de vivre si forte que j'en fus impressionné. »_

_« Aurora …_ » murmura presque pour lui-même Milo.

_« C'est donc le prénom de cette jeune-femme ? Je savais qu'elle nous n'avait pas tout dit. »_

Milo et ses amis crurent s'étrangler d'effroi.

_« Que dis-tu ? »_  demanda le Scorpion, interloqué, s'approchant du vieux chef,  _« Qui est cette jeune-femme dont tu parles ? Où se trouve-t-elle ? »_

Saga :  _« C'est bien une femme que nous cherchons. »_  en se tournant vers l'homme.

_« Lorsque mes hommes et moi sommes arrivés, deux jeunes guerrières gisaient à terre. Elles portaient des restes qui semblaient être une armure. L'une avait un espèce de surplis, l'autre une armure d'or. J'ai toute de suite compris. Nous les avons secouru. »_

_« Ensuite ? »_  fit Aiolia.

_« La femme sombre nous a prestement demandé de l'achever tant elle souffrait. Sa congénère respirait difficilement. Nous avons cru qu'elle mourrait. Mais ce fut le seconde qui rendu l'âme en donnant ce qu'il restait de son énergie à l'autre femme et en nous suppliant de sauver ''sa sœur'. »_

_« Alors Demetria a survécu… »_ rétorqua Saga par télépathie,  _« Quelle force. Elle était digne d'une vraie guerrière. »_

Milo : _« Quand est-il du chevalier d'or ? »_

_« Elle est restée dans le coma de longs jours. Nous l'avons nourri afin qu'elle reprenne des forces. Un chevalier d'Argent envoyé par le Sanctuaire est intervenu, ayant senti cette explosion de cosmo. Il l'a aidé avec son énergie. Elle parlait peu. Ses blessures étaient graves. Je sentais qu'elle souffrait mais elle ne se plaignait jamais et se guérissait seule.»_

_« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Un beau matin, elle avait disparue. Un simple mot disant_ « merci. » _Nous ne l'avons jamais revue. »_

Milo : _« Ce n'est pas possible… »_

_« Tu n'as ressenti aucun cosmo les jours suivants ? »_

_« Hélas je ne suis plus assez qualifié pour ça. »_  dit l'homme désolé.

_« Tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidé.. »_  lui dit Aiolia.

_« Elle n'a pas dû aller loin. Elle n'a pas pu survivre seule. Elle doit être morte aujourd'hui. »_

_« Comment peux-tu parler d'elle de cette manière ? Elle était le chevalier du Serpentaire, le plus vaillant de nos pairs ! »_ pesta Milo.

_« Je me doutais que c'était sa constellation. De très nombreux rampants rodaient autour des maisons durant sa convalescence. »_

Saga : _« D'après vous, de quel côté aurait-pu-t-elle aller ? »_

_« Si elle s'est établie quelque part pour mourir en paix, elle est certainement aller vers l'ouest. Elle me doit d'ailleurs deux couple de chèvres. »_

Les chevaliers se regardèrent. Aurora aurait dérobé des cabris ? Il n'y a qu'elle pour être si imprévisible. Et il faut pas oublier que son signe de terre est Capricorne. Elle n'a pas fait cela sans réfléchir.

_« Allons-y. »_  enchérit Aiolia.

_« Messieurs. Vous ne trouverez peut être que le malheur au bout de votre chemin. »_

_« Peut-être pas. »_  rétorqua Milo.

_« Je doute qu'après ces mois elle s'en soit sortie. »_

_« Mais elle nous a quitté il y a seulement cinq semaines ! »_

_« Le temps et l'espace diffèrent lorsqu'on voyage dans le passé. »_

_« Il a raison. »_  dit Saga,  _« Combien de temps d'après vous ? »_

_« Je dirais environ 90 jours. »_

_« Souvenez-vous. Aurora était le chevalier du temps. Lorsqu'elle partait quelques heures cela équivalait à une journée. Cet homme dit donc vrai. »_

_« Par Athéna ! »_  grogna Milo presque désespéré.

Les trois compères prirent congés après avoir remercié une dernière fois leur hôte. Ils se sentaient dans une confusion absolue. Que vont-ils trouvés là-bas ?

Seul l'avenir le dira.

Ils marchaient inlassablement depuis des heures, cherchant en vain des traces, même infimes de la présence passée de leur sœur d'arme. Ils avaient retrouvé la fameuse forêt autrefois dévastée. Seule une pluie véhémente pourrait venir à bout de ce paysage de désolation. La chute des deux femmes a dû être spectaculaire, angoissante, terrifiante. Le groupe de jeunes-hommes commençaient à se demander si ce vieux chef n'avait pas raison. Mais ils se devaient de continuer par respect pour leur camarade.

_« Il n'y a rien ici qui puisse témoigner d'une quelconque vie récente. »_

_« On doit continuer. Aurora est forcément quelque part. »_  répondit Saga à Aiolia.

Milo marchait droit devant lui. Il craignait les retrouvailles avec son amie. Sera-t-elle réellement morte et, ne retrouveraient que ses restes ? Milo en a le cœur serré rien que d'y penser. Pas parce que la vue d'un cadavre le repousse. C'est la vue du corps sans vie, décomposé, qui était si magnifique de son vivant, que Milo ne pourrait supporter. Il tient à garder une image saine et positive d'Aurora. Il sait qu'il y a très peu de chances qu'elle ait pu survivre autant de temps. Le Serpentaire avait beau être la plus forte, elle avait tout donné en emportant Demetria avec elle. Pour la première fois elle avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Elle a pu invoquer sa puissance à 100% sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Sachant qu'elle s'était souvent « bridée » entre 10 et 20% de sa puissance afin d'éviter une catastrophe.

_« Regardez ! »_  dit soudain Aiolia en pointant son index vers l'est,  _« On atteint une autre contrée plus boisée, celle dont parlait cet homme, peut-être aurions-nous plus chance cette fois-ci. »_

_« Ecoutez, j'entends le bruit d'une rivière. »_  continua Saga.

_« Si j'étais un chevalier invalide, arpentant depuis des heures, je me serai dirigé à cet endroit. »_  termina Milo.

Le trio se concertent d'un regard. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivent dans une magnifique vallée montagneuse où s'exposent devant eux de vastes champs fleuris. Des bois mêlant sérénité et harmonie rejoignent la fraicheur du paysage sous leurs yeux. L'endroit, respirant comme un Printemps nouveau, était parfaitement calme. Seul le frémissement du vent, les chants des oiseaux de la région, les bêlements d'un troupeau de brebis au soleil et le bruissement du long ruisseau séparant la large plaine faisaient écho d'une présence. Au loin, une maisonnette était plantée au milieu de nulle part. L'atmosphère respirait le bien-être, les insectes se doraient au soleil et butinaient les plantes bougeant au gré du vent.

_« C'est un endroit qu'elle aurait appréciée. »_  affirma Aiolia à ses amis.

_« Sans aucun doute. »_  acquiesça Saga.

Ils décident de s'installer pour la nuit dans la maisonnette non loin d'ici. Elle semblait habitée malgré la pauvreté des lieux.. Assis sur un rocher, Milo admirait la carte postale face à lui.

Saga : _« L'endroit est vétuste mais habité. Ça doit être un berger vivant dans les environs. Sans quoi ce troupeau ne se trouverait pas là. »_

_« Peut-être que le maître des lieux pourra nous renseigner. »_

Le groupe d'hommes dîna au coin du feu en silence. Il n'avait nul besoin de tergiverser. L'endroit, serein, parlait pour lui-même. Et alors qu'ils finissaient leurs mets, ils virent la lance du Serpentaire réagir vivement dans la nuit tombante.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_  dit Aiolia en se redressant.

Milo : _« La lance entre en communion avec nous ? »_

Saga :  _« Elle essaie de nous dire quelque chose. »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »_

Aiolia :  _« Mes amis, elle veut nous guider. »_

Saga en fermant les yeux :  _« La lance ne réagit qu'à son propriétaire. »_

_« Cela voudrait dire … »_  dit Milo qui commençait à comprendre. Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que la sceptre se dressa devant eux et tel un jet de lumière, s'envola vers l'est.

« _Nous devons la suivre ! »_

_« Allons-y ! »_  enchérit Aiolia.

Saga :  _« Milo, Aiolia ! Je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Ce n'est pas parce que la lance s'est éveillée que son maître est vivant. Elle a simplement détecté sa présence. »_

_« Nous le savons mais essayons de rester optimiste. »_  rétorqua Milo.

Le troisième gardien ne répondit pas. Il sait que son camarade est déterminé à récupérer son amie et qu'il ne trouvera le repos tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvée. Ils coururent un moment, suivant le cosmo de la lance. Ils avaient hésité à y aller en se téléportant, de peur de perdre la trace du Sceptre.

Leurs efforts finissent par payer. Ils virent soudain une vive lumière dorée au loin.

_« La voilà ! »_ dit Aiolia,  _« Où nous a-t-elle menée ? »_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre une réponse que le Scorpion se figea, net, dans l'herbe.

_« Milo ? »_

Saga avait lui aussi compris.

_« Aiolia, ne sens-tu pas ? C'est très faible mais c'est présent. »_

_« Elle .. Elle est là ! »_ répliqua le Lion d'or.

Il ne l'a pas dit deux fois. Les trois hommes précipitèrent leurs pas, la lance en vue. Elle était debout, plantée au milieu d'un champs, un troupeau de chèvres tout autour. A ses côtés, emmitouflée dans une toge épaisse, une personne assise appuyée à une canne semblait somnoler. Les chevaliers ne virent pas bien le berger car il était caché dans ses vêtements. Ils remarquent soudain des dizaine de reptiles s'engouffrer vers l'inconnu, effrayant par la même occasion les herbivores. Les serpents s'arrêtèrent net autour de l'inconnu. Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Aucun doute possible.

_« Aurora ! »_  cria Milo à l'inconnu qui sursauta. La silhouette se retourna péniblement et croisa au loin, le regard des trois chevaliers. Elle tomba à la renverse.

_« Qu-quoi ? »_

_« Par Athéna ! Elle est vivante ! »_  fit Aiolia.

Saga :  _« Allons la secourir immédiatement ! »_

Mais le Scorpion les avait devancé à la vitesse de la lumière. Il la pris dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se redressait péniblement.

_« Mi-Milo .. »_  prononça-t-elle.

_« Je savais que tu avais survécu. »_ lui donnant instantanément de son cosmo.

_« Je savais que tu me retrouverais …»_

Elle s'évanouit, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Ils sont arrivés à temps. L'espoir qui caractérise les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont donc pas qu'une vaste croyance. Elle en est certaine à présent.

Dans la maisonnette, l'émotion était vive. Ses compagnons jetèrent un œil fraternel à la jeune-femme : elle était d'une maigreur épouvantable. Son corps était couvert de brûlures et de cicatrices mal soignées, sa peau était pâle et elle avait perdue de sa splendide chevelure. En somme, son état est alarmant. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus la guerrière intrépide. Face à eux, c'est un spectacle de douleurs. Ils sentaient la souffriance de leur sœur d'arme, qui respirait difficilement. Elle gardait pourtant son sourire dans le sommeil et plusieurs fois, elle murmura le prénom du Scorpion.

_« On dirait qu'elle t'attendait. »_  fit Aiolia.

Milo n'avait pas quitté Aurora d'une seconde. Saga lui avait fait confectionner des habits plus chauds. Ils étaient au début de l'automne, Aurora tremblait de froid. Certainement dû à la malnutrition.

_« On va la vêtir plus dignement, la laver des impuretés et la nourrir. Puis nous rentrerons au Sanctuaire. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.»_

Aiolia : _« Moi aussi je le sens. »_

_« Comment a-t-elle pu survivre dans cet état ? »_  se questionna Milo.

_« Là connaissant, elle a économisé son énergie pour nous envoyer un peu de son cosmo chaque jour. Et aujourd'hui, elle semble être arrivée au bout de ses capacités. »_ fit Aiolia.

Aiolia : _« Comme si elle savait que ce jour allait arrivé. »_

_« Elle est à bout de force. Elle a dû contenir ses émotions pour ne pas mourir. Sa foi en nous l'a aidé à survivre. »_ commenta Saga.

_« C'est un grand chevalier. »_  commenta Milo.

Aiolia : _« On n'en a jamais douté. »_

_« Ancien grand chevalier … »_ fit une voix faible.

_« Aurora… »_ lui dit Milo. Elle était à allongée sur un matelas de paille.

_« Milo .. Saga, Aiolia. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? »_

Aiolia : _« C'est nous qui devrions se prosterner, chevalier .. »_

_« Ex chevalier je vous dit. »_

Saga : _« Tu es et resteras cet éminent chevalier. »_

_« Pas cette fois-ci, je le crains. »_

_« Chevalier … »_  lui dit doucement Milo, posant un regard tendre à son amie,  _« Reposes-toi._  »

_« Ne me laissez pas seule. »_

_« Tu fais l'enfant chère amie ? »_  lui dit Aiolia en remontant la couverture sur elle.

_« Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas. »_  répond Saga en lui donnant à boire, maintenant sa tête pour qu'elle puisse avaler sans encombre.

_« Merci. »_  répondit-elle. Puis elle prit la main du Scorpion :  _« Milo ... je .. je.. »_

_« Ne dis rien. »_ coupa-t-il, sentant la jeune-femme sous le coup de l'émotion,  _« Nous partirons à l'aube. On aura besoin de tout le cosmo nécessaire. Et tout le temps de discuter après. »_.

_« Oui …_

Ce dernier garda sa main dans celle du Serpentaire :  _« Je suis là. »_  lui murmura t'il. Aurora se recroquevilla sur elle-même et mis sa tête sur les genoux de son ami. Milo veillait sur elle d'un œil affectueux. Aiolia et Saga épousèrent un rictus. L'amitié profonde entre les deux protagonistes est intacte. Et toujours aussi ambiguë. Mais qu'importe, tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre. Et le Scorpion, bien que choqué - même s'il ne le dit pas, a retrouvé son amie et ne va pas la laisser tranquille. Ils le connaissent que trop bien.

Le lendemain Milo était le dernier réveillé, vraisemblablement le plus épuisé du trio. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Aurora n'était plus là. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour dans sa tête et il sortit précipitamment de la maisonnette.

_« Du calme Milo, Saga s'occupe d'elle. »_  prévint Aiolia qui préparait leur départ.

_« Où sont-ils ? »_

_« A la rivière. »_

Milo marcha en direction du ruisseau. Il y retrouva Saga, en train de finir de laver la jeune-femme.

_« Comment va-t-elle ? »_ demande-t-il au doyen des Ors.

_« Avoir manger lui a fait du bien mais nous devons partir. »_

Le Grecque demande à Milo de lui faire passer la tunique écrue qu'il avait emporté avec lui, provienant du Temple du Serpentaire. Aurora avait senti le chevalier prendre soin d'elle et la baigner doucement dans les eaux ruisselantes. Ce qui a eu pour conséquences de la faire frémir.

_« Je suis désolé, l'eau est fraîche, c'est pour ton bien. »_  lui avait dit Saga. Le chevalier n'était absolument pas embarrassé à l'idée de voir le corps nu et blessé de sa camarade. Il en a vu d'autres.

_« Je suis laide … »_  lui dit-elle.

_« Tu as survécu à la plus terrible des batailles.»_ avait répondu le Gémeaux avec un sourire compatissant.

_« J'aurai du t'épouser.»_ L'homme sourit. Les boutades du Serpentaire lui a manqué. Milo afficha également un rictus face à cette ironie. Aurora adorait charrier l'ancien Pope.

Après avoir rhabiller le Serpentaire, ils décidèrent de presser le pas, la voyant de plus en plus fébrile. Aiolia débarqua, le sceptre en main :  _« On doit y aller. »_

_« Aurora, te sens-tu capable d'invoquer une dernière fois Athéna ? »_

_« Je pense que oui.»_  répondit-elle.

Saga la pris dans ses bras pour la mettre dans ceux de Milo. Ils se mirent en cercle. Le Scorpion dut aider Aurora à soutenir sa lance qui scintilla lorsqu'ils concentrèrent leur énergie autour du cosmo de la jeune-femme.

_« A-Athéna .. Entendez mes paroles.. ô .. ma Déesse, je reviens à vous, moi le Serpentaire. »_

Elle se concentra davantage et ses trois compagnons firent de même. Leurs cosmo fusionna en un seul durant de longues secondes. Aurora perdit ses forces, épuisée. Le groupe maintenait le cosmo de leur sœur d'arme et firent appel à la porte du temps.

Saga : _« Armure du Serpentaire, montres le chemin menant à Athéna, nous, nobles frères d'arme de ton maitre. »_

Quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle porte spatio-temporelle s'ouvrit. Saga usa de sa technique des dimensions pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire. Il ne l'avait pas fait à leur arrivée, ignorant ce qui les attendait. Mais pour le retour, il connaissait la démarche à suivre.

_« Nous devons rester unis sous peine de nous perdre dans les couloirs du temps. »_

_« Alors allons-y Saga, Milo. »_

_« Aurora, nous rentrons à la maison. »_ lui chuchota Milo. Cette dernière s'accrocha davantage à lui et ils s'engouffrèrent.

Le Serpentaire est de retour.


	7. Réveil

Au même temps, dans le Palais du Grand Pope, les chevaliers et les émissaires patientaient nerveusement. Les discussions ne fusaient pas des moindres. Depuis des heures, leurs compagnons étaient partis. Ils savent que le temps est décalé avec l'époque où Aurora aurait atterri.

_« Combien de temps vous pensez que cela va prendre ? »_  demanda Angelo qui tapait du pied.

Mu  _: « Je suis sûr qu'ils reviendront. »_

_« Pourvu qu'ils ne reviennent pas bredouille._  » s'exclama Asterion adossé au mur.

_« Nous devons faire confiance à nos camarades._  » prévint Aphrodite,  _« Shaka, as-tu repéré quelque chose ? »_ en se tournant vers la Vierge, assis en lotus, yeux fermés.

_« Ils semblent avoir pris le chemin du retour. »_  affirmait l'Indien.

_« Un peu de patience alors. »_  fit Dante.

Certains méditèrent en silence, d'autres regardaient dehors comme pour chercher des réponses.

Eaque du Garuda était assis, les bras croisés. Ses frères discutaient plus loin en terrasse. Baian et Kanon étaient en grande conversation avec le Pope pendant que Athéna, assise sur son trône n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, attendait un signe de ses chevaliers.

Soudain l'armure du Serpentaire résonna fortement.

_« Ils arrivent. »_  prévint Athéna. La Déesse concentra davantage son énergie et une évasure se fit dans le mur du Palais. Trois silhouettes en sortirent. L'un d'eux portait une forme dans ses bras.

_« Milo ! Saga ! Aiolia ! »_  dit Kanon.

_« Tu croyais que nous allions revenir seuls ? »_  fit Milo, chargé d'un précieux paquet, montrant ainsi la valeureuse guerrière dans ses bras.

_« Aurora ! »_  dirent en cœur la plupart de ses compagnons qui s'approchèrent du trio. Certains, émus, n'en revenaient pas.

_« C'est incroyable ! »_  fit Babel.

Milo leur fit signe de laisser de l'air à leur amie, très diminuée :  _« Elle a utilisé le peu de cosmo qui lui restait. »_ puis en s'agenouillant devant sa Divinité  _: « Athéna, elle est vraiment mal en point. »_

La Déesse se leva de son trône. Elle descendit dignement les marches avec un sourire bienveillant et se mit accroupie à hauteur du Scorpion, tenant le corps faible du Serpentaire qui réagit instinctivement au cosmo de la déité.

_« Athéna .. »_  dit Aurora en tournant la tête,  _« J'ai .. j'ai un rapport à vous transmettre. »_

Le reste de la salle eut un rictus.

_« Ne dis rien chevalier. Laisses-moi t'aider. »_ fit la Déesse.

Elle posa sa main sur le cœur de sa protectrice et durant de longues secondes, elle guérit du mieux qu'elle put les blessures infligées par Demetria. Aurora qui souffrait le martyre, ne sentit plus rien. Athéna raviva le cosmo presque éteint de son chevalier.

_« Merci, ô Athéna. »_

La Déesse était touchée de voir l'état de la guerrière. Elle s'adressa à ses suivants :  _« Je veux que le chevalier du Serpentaire soit soigné comme il faut. Qu'elle soit sous bonne garde, de jour comme de nuit. Relayez-vous.»_

_« Ça sera fait Princesse. »_  dit Shion en s'inclinant.

_« J'aimerais être tenue au courant de sa santé régulièrement. »_ Puis, elle dit au chevalier :  _« Chevalier de la constellation du Serpentaire. Je te remercie de ton don de soi. A présent, reposes-toi et vis comme tu le mérites.»_ Puis elle dit à Shion : _"Grand Pope, je te confie cette dernière .."_

Ce dernier s'inclina et hocha la tête. Les chevaliers posèrent un genou à terre et elle s'éclipsa dans ses quartiers.

Shion ordonna :  _« Chevaliers, j'aimerais qu'un tour de garde soit élaboré. Doko, tu fais préparer le temple du Serpentaire afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa maison quand elle ira mieux. »_

_« Très bien. Milo, restes auprès d'elle ce soir.»_

_« J'y comptais Doko. »_  répond ce dernier.

_« Demain, tu seras relayé. Puis en soirée, je veux que ce soit Shura. »_

_« C'est entendu. »_  répondit le Capricorne au Pope.

_« Monseigneur, puis-je ? »_  en demandant congés.

_« Va Milo. Saga, appelles le guérisseur et fais venir toutes les infirmières possibles. »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »_  demande alors Baian.

_« Je partage le point de vue du Général. Au nom du Seigneur Hadès, et du sacrifice de votre chevalier, en quoi pouvons-nous être utile ? »_ continua Rhadamanthe avec droiture.

_« Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour rétablir le chevalier. Nous vous remercions pour votre contribution. Vous pouvez retourner à vos domaines et transmettre nos hommages à vos Souverains. »_

_« Ça sera fait.»_  répond le Juge.

_« Comme vous le voudrez Grand Pope. »_  répondit Baian.

_« Maître … »_  dit alors Mia, en prenant la main d'Aurora.

Camus voyant la jeune-fille choquée, lui pris le bras doucement pour la mener plus loin :  _« Aurora a besoin de repos. »_

_« Oui. »_  répond-elle tristement.

_« Tu pourras lui parler bientôt._ » rassura Shura.

La Sagittaire hocha la tête. Bon sang, son maître est réellement méconnaissable.

Eaque vit le Scorpion passer non loin de lui, le Serpentaire détruite dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas non plus qu'Aurora soit vivante. C'est la preuve évidente qu'elle est animée par une conviction très forte. Il en était impressionné. Il observa Milo s'éloigner avec la brune.

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers le Garuda.  _« E-a-que … Mon Juge.»_  dit-elle par cosmo interposé, d'une voix douce _._ Il fut frappé en plein cœur.

_« Eaque ? »_  lui dit Rhadamanthe en posant la main sur son épaule,  _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui. »_  répond l'homme, sous le choc.

Il avait l'impression de vivre ses derniers instants, comme lors de ce combat contre le Phénix à la dernière guerre Sainte et qu'il réalisait qu'il avait été inéluctablement imprudent. Là, c'est son ancienne maîtresse qui lui ravivait ce sentiment étrange. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit véritablement morte. Il attendait, inexorablement. Il rêvait d'elle, en sueur il l'entendait même le contacter.

Alors ses émotions les plus enfouies depuis des semaines, les plus intimes, ressurgissent en cet instant. Oui, il était effrayé de ne plus la revoir. Il ne pouvait refouler davantage ce sentiment. C'est elle sa muse. Et à cet instant précis, il pris conscience qu'il n'a pas été le partenaire idéal. Il compris qu'il avait été négligeant, stupide de la laisser s'en aller alors qu'elle l'aimait. Il voulait lui offrir la lune pour qu'elle guérisse, qu'elle redevienne cette femme qui l'a tant affectionné. En d'autres termes, jamais de toute sa vie il n'a ressenti cela.

Il se souvenait d'un passage d'un poème d'Alfred de Musset, auteur affectionné par Aurora, un de leurs rares points en commun : la littérature. Ce passage reflétait ce qu'il ressentait à ce même moment :

_« Je n'aimais qu'elle au monde, et vivre un jour sans elle,_  
Me semblait un destin plus affreux que la mort.  
Je me souviens pourtant qu'en cette nuit cruelle, Pour briser mon lien je fis un long effort.  
Je la nommais cent fois perfide et déloyale,  
Je comptais tous les maux qu'elle m'avait causés.  
Hélas ! au souvenir de sa beauté fatale,  
Quels maux et quels chagrins n'étaient pas apaisés !"

_**Temple du Serpentaire, une semaine plus tard.** _

Aurora dormait à l'infirmerie. Milo ne l'avait pas quitté d'un cil. Il veillait sur elle, mangeait, dormait dans la même pièce. Elle ne souffrait plus sauf lorsqu'on nettoyait ses plaies. Le plus pénible sont les brûlures qu'elle a subi aux cuisses, aux avant-bras et dans le bas du dos. Chaque soin est une vraie torture.

Le chevalier du Scorpion dormait paisiblement à ses côtés sur un sofa, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Derrière la porte, des chevaliers d'or discutèrent, commençant à s'impatienter de l'entêtement du Scorpion.

_« Combien de temps pensez-vous que ça va durer ?_  » questionna Shura à ses camarades présents, Aiolia, Camus, Masque de Mort et Saga.

_« Milo ne lâchera pas de sitôt notre grande blessée ! »_  clama Angelo.

_« Je vais lui parler. »_  assura Camus sur son ton froid habituel.

_« J'ai toujours pensé que les amitiés entre un homme et une femme sont à proscrire, encore plus lorsqu'on est chevaliers d'or ! »_  répliqua Angelo.

Ses camarades ne répondirent rien mais le pensent tous. Milo et Aurora partagent une amitié exemplaire. Une relation spéciale. Rien de malsain, ni d'hypocrite. Ils nouent un échange incontournable au Sanctuaire. Même Camus, le meilleur ami du Scorpion depuis l'enfance n'a rien pu faire face à cette complicité évidente. Milo ne démontrait que de l'estime et de l'amitié envers Aurora. Elle, se montre expansive, moins protocolaire. Si elle veut charrier ses collègues, elle le fait. Milo n'échappe pas à la règle. Ce dernier ne s'en offusque point. Sa fierté est son trait dominant. Mais derrière cette façade du parfait guerrier, Milo voulait crier. Cela a été une évidence lorsqu'Aurora s'est sacrifiée. Il ne souhaitait plus dissimuler envers lui-même ce qu'il éprouve pour le Serpentaire. C'est une torture mentale de cacher ses sentiments. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, le huitième gardien est plus épidémique avec Aurora. Et ces démonstrations, ses frères d'arme l'ont vu, à commencer par cette affection discrète mais bien présente qu'il porte désormais à la treizième guerrière. Ses amis sont en train de s'en rendre compte en ce moment.

Ils avaient ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie. Le lieu était baigné de la lumière douce du jour qui surplombait le lit de leur Serpentaire endormie. A ses côtés gît le Scorpion assoupi sur ce fauteuil devenu son nouveau lieu de prédilection. A un moment, Aurora se tourna légèrement vers Milo et gémissait dans son sommeil. Elle pris instinctivement le bras du chevalier pour s'y agripper. Cela éveilla l'homme qui replaça les couvertures sur la brune. Elle semblait se battre contre elle-même. Le Grecque était coutumier de ces réactions et l'engloba de son cosmos, qui eut pour conséquence de calmer immédiatement Aurora.

_« Milo … »_  avait-elle murmuré dans son sommeil.

Les autres chevaliers n'avaient pas bougé. Milo sentit leur présence et se dirigea vers ses camarades.

_« Comment va-t-elle ? »_  demande Saga.

_« Elle va mieux mais ses terreurs nocturnes continuent de l'accabler. »_

Aiolia : _« Aurora ne doit pas rester seule surtout le soir. »_

Milo hocha la tête. Camus fronça les sourcils :  _« Shura prend la relève. Tu as assez fait. »_

_« Ça ne me dérange pas. »_

_« C'est un ordre du Pope. »_  rajouta Aiolia.

_« Bien. »_  répond le brun froissé. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et s'immobilisa un instant :  _« Si il y a quoique ce soit, prévenez-moi. »_

_« Ça sera fait. Maintenant va te reposer. »_  lui conseille Saga.

Les heures se succédèrent. Le Capricorne a passé la journée à veiller sur sa camarade. Elle dormait profondément et ne sentit pas la douleur lorsqu'on lui changeait ses bandages. Aiolia pris la suite en soirée. Aurora était reliée à une perfusion. Milo passait la voir mais se faisait houspiller par ses amis s'il restait trop longtemps. Durant le milieu de la matinée, elle commençait à montrer de nouveaux signes d'agitation. Son cosmo si faible il y a quelques jours se réveilla subitement, enveloppant le Palais de son énergie qu'il sentirent jusqu'à la première maison.

Le Grand Pope demanda à Saga qui remplaçait Aurora dans le commandement du Sanctuaire d'aller chercher le Scorpion. En effet, depuis de longues heures, Shaka de la Vierge veillait sereinement sur le chevalier du Serpentaire. Il avait beau méditer en l'air pour apaiser son âme, rien n'y fait.

_« Que se passe-t-il, Shaka ? »_  demanda Saga en entrant dans la pièce.

_« Aurora est en proie à ses démons intérieurs. Je m'efforce de la guider dans la quiétude. »_

Angelo : _« En connais-tu la raison ? »_

_« Elle revit son combat final contre cette femme. »_

_« Par Athéna, cela la vraiment marqué. »_

_« Plus que nous le pensions, en effet. »_ constate Saga.

_« Aurora ! »_

Une voix familière résonna soudain dans la salle. Milo venait d'arriver en trombe, essoufflé par la montée des marches depuis son Temple, et montrait des signes d'inquiétude.

_« Milo … »_  dit-elle doucement.

_« Je crois qu'elle t'appelle. »_  avança Shaka, qui se mit debout pour s'approcher du lit de sa camarade.

Milo s'assit sur le bord du lit et pris la main d'Aurora. Il lui transmis de son cosmo pour la soulager :  _« Elle souffre aussi physiquement. »_ déclara-t-il avec agacement.

_« Je vais m'en occuper. »_  propose la Vierge en s'approchant de la portugaise.

Il commence à pratiquer un rituel ancestral Bouddhiste sur la jeune-femme, parlant dans sa langue natale. Doko et Shion arrivent à ce moment-là, suivit de près par Camus et Mu. Ils observent silencieusement le sixième gardien apaiser Aurora. Elle se calma mais Shaka la sentit encore perturbée. Shion observa son chevalier.

_« Ce n'est que temporaire, Grand Pope, nos visions de la guérison étant opposées. »_ prévint Shaka, _« Elle lutte contre mes réflexions que je lui transmet au travers de nos cosmos. »_

Même dans son sommeil, Aurora et la Vierge se défient.

_« Elle semble néanmoins plus calme. »_ concéda Shion.

_« Pas tant que cela, regardez. »_  dit Doko en s'approchant de son amie. Aurora secouait la tête de chaque côté et grommelait des choses incompréhensibles en portugais. Shaka lui apporta son cosmo en lui prodiguant une prière Indou. Cela eu un effet mais pas ce qui qu'ils attendaient...

_« Eaque … »_

Tous furent éberlués. Pourquoi Aurora appelle-t-elle ce Spectre ?

_« Elle m'a certainement confondu avec ce Juge. »_

_« Mais enfin pourquoi ?! »_  pesta Milo.

_« Elle a dû mal assimiler les quelques mots que je lui ai transmis, cet homme est également Indouiste. »_

_« Mais le Garuda est Népalais pas Indien ? »_  s'interroge Angelo.

Camus : _« C'est un pays cosmopolite. Les cultures sont proches. »_

_« Je vois. »_  déclara Shion,  _« Je vais avertir le Dieu Hadès. »_

_« Que dites-vous ? »_  s'exclama Milo.

_« L'Empereur des Ténèbres souhaitait des nouvelles du Serpentaire. Il m'a dit qu'il allait nous envoyer un des Juges pour représenter son Royaume. »_

Milo : _« Mais pour quelle raison nous enverrai-t-il un de ses Généraux ? Nous avons déjà un émissaire.»_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il te surprend chevalier ? »_ arqua Shion.

Aiolia : _« N'ont-ils pas mieux à faire que de venir jouer les ambassadeurs ? »_

_« Tu n'ignores pas que ces derniers sont l'Elite de leur domaine et qu'ils doivent aussi s'adonner à cette tâche, afin de préserver les liens entre nos Domaines. »_

_« Mon Seigneur, le Juge Minos était là il y a trois semaines. »_  ajouta Angelo.

_« Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons et Aurora vient de nous le confirmer. »_

Saga :  _« Que voulez-dire Altesse ? »_

Mu, les yeux fermés, compris :  _« Sa quête du bien-être ne dépend pas que de nous, ses camarades. »_

_« Comment ? »_  rétorqua Milo.

_« Nous avons besoin du Juge. Hadès attendait confirmation de ce que Athéna et moi-même appréhendions. »_

Saga :  _« Quoi donc Monseigneur ? »_

_« Les sentiments d'Aurora pour le Juge du Garuda demeurent intactes et nous pensons qu'il en est de même de son côté. Cela pourra aider votre camarade à trouver une paix intérieure. »_

_« Mais .. »_  enchérit Milo,  _« Comment Hadès a-t-il anticipé tout cela ? Ce Juge lui aurait-il fait part de ses inquiétudes ? »_

Shion :  _« Hadès a sondé son âme. De plus, Aurora appelle régulièrement le Juge par cosmo interposé la nuit. »_

Stupéfaction générale. Milo n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas que son amie, généreuse, pure, passionnelle, puisse chercher du réconfort auprès de ce Spectre qui l'a détruite.

_« Doko, je te charge de prévenir l'émissaire Myu qu'il est attendu à la porte des Enfers. Expliques-lui brièvement qu'il est remplacé par son supérieur. »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Saga, le temple du Serpentaire est-il prêt et conforme pour recevoir à nouveau sa gardienne ? »_

_«Sa maison n'attend qu'elle. »_

_« Camus, tu te charges de la ramener à son temple. »_

_« A vos ordres. »_  répondit -il. Il se dirige vers la brune et commence à la couvrir. Dehors, il faut doux mais Aurora ne supporte pas les températures inférieure à 20° depuis son combat. Elle risque d'attraper froid.

_« Milo et Shaka, vous vous relayerez toutes les trois heures pour veiller sur Aurora. Je veux un gardien devant son Temple et à l'intérieur. Lorsque le Juge sera là, il demeura dans les quartiers du Serpentaire. Je veux qu'un chevalier d'Argent soit posté devant sa demeure. Demain, vous avertirez Angelo et Aldébaran de vous remplacer pour garder la maison d'Aurora, Mu tu prendras la suite et ainsi de suite.»_

_« Oui votre Sainteté. »_

_« Grand Pope .. »_  dit prudemment Mu,  _« Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? »_

Les autres considèrent le Tibétain.

_« Le cosmo d'Aurora a été mis à rude épreuve. Son armure tout comme son Temple le ressent. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'Aurora est en communion constante avec son étoile plus que n'importe quel guerrier sur Terre. Comme elle est vulnérable, l'un des suivants d'Arès porté disparu a pu sensibiliser la protection du Temple du Serpentaire pourtant réputé infaillible, et brisé une partie de la barrière d'Athéna. Ils viendront terminer leur mission en achevant votre amie. Hadès a pu sentir leur cosmo. Les chevaliers d'or ressentent mal l'énergie de ces guerriers puisqu'ils viennent du Tartare. Aurora était la seule à les détecter. La brèche planant au-dessus de sa maison est suffisante pour qu'un combattant d'Arès s'y introduise. Le Juge Eaque percevra l'intrus. »_

Saga :  _« J'ai saisi. Il est là pour garantir sa sécurité. »_

_« Oui Saga. »_

Camus : _« Mais pourquoi ces hommes ne sont pas intervenus lorsqu'Aurora est réapparue ? »_

_« Ils l'ont appris récemment. Ils sont certainement en train de confectionner un plan d'attaque. »_

Mu : _« Ils sont prêts à tout pour venger Demetria, ainsi accomplir leur devoir jusqu'au bout. »_

_« Misérables ! »_  dit Aiolia.

_« N'est-elle pas plus à l'abri au Palais ? »_  demande Camus.

_« Elle sera mieux protégée dans son temple, au plus proche de sa constellation. »_ Il se dirigea vers son bureau, «  _Tenez-moi quotidiennement au courant. »_  dit Shion en repartant, un dernier regard pour son Serpentaire.

_« Oui Seigneur. »_

Aurora dans ses bras, le Verseau l'emmena jusqu'au treizième temple avec prévenance. Là il fit appel à Eiko son serviteur pour s'occuper de ses blessures et fit venir une servante afin de la laver. Il usa de son cosmo pour l'apaiser. Aurora paraissait moins anxieuse dans sa maison. Personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis son retour. Et à la vue du lieu devenu un vrai espace de pèlerinage, il valait mieux qu'elle ne récupère pas trop vite s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle leur fasse une tête au carré. Elle a sainte horreur de tous ces hommages. Milo les avait prévenu.

Le lendemain, un cosmo sombre et très puissant entra dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Au niveau du cimetière, Aldébaran du Taureau bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendait le Spectre. Ce dernier fraîchement mis au courant des derniers évènements par le Papillon, portait son surplis et avait emmené avec lui un sac de voyage contenant ses effets personnels ainsi que des rapports pour Shion venant de son Empereur.

_« Bonjour à toi Juge Eaque. »_

_« Bonjour chevalier. »_

_« Je t'invite à me suivre, nous nous téléporterons directement au Temple du Serpentaire. »_

_« La faille est donc si importante pour que nous puissions y pénétrer ? »_

_« Oui, plus que nous le pensions. »_

_« Allons-y. »_

En un tour de magie ils débarquent devant la maison en question. En bas des marches, Eaque put reconnaître le chevalier du Scorpion qui gardait l'entrée de la maison. Il ressent un autre cosmo à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

_« C'est Shaka qui veille sur Aurora._  » anticipe le Taureau voyant le Juge lever un œil suspicieux sur cette étrange énergie.

_« Le chevalier de la Vierge ? Est-il en train de méditer ? »_

_« C'est exact. Il essaie d'apporter plus de calme à notre sœur. »_

_« Ses sommeils sont toujours agités ? »_

_« Oui. Pour le moment, seul Milo parvient à la rassurer par le biais de son cosmo. »_ Puis il marqua une pause et confie doucement :  _« Elle t'a demandé. »_

_« Que dis-tu? »_

_« Elle a prononcé ton prénom plusieurs fois depuis que Shaka prie pour elle. »_

_« Je ne suis pas étonné. »_  répondit-il faussement hautain,  _« J'ai ressenti ses souffrances. »_

_« Aurora est très attachée à toi._  » lui confie le taureau, sans prendre de gants.  _« Seul un amour profond peut l'expliquer. »_  fit le Taureau, voyant le Juge mal à l'aise.

Eaque se raidit. Il déteste parler de ça et encore moins avec les frères d'armes de cette dernière.

_« Contrairement aux autres, le manque de sollicitude dont la plupart de mes frères ont fait preuve ne me concernait pas. Bien que ton histoire avec Aurora m'ait surpris, je l'ai vu d'un bon œil. »_

_« Pour quelle raison ? »_

_« Aurora ne s'éprend que de personnes l'aimant réellement même si tu es Juge des Enfers, tu as certainement des qualités qui l'ont touchées. »_

_« Cela appartient au passé. Comme tu le sais, nous avons chacun pris un chemin opposé. »_ dit-il sans sourciller.

_« Mais elle t'appelle. Si je peux me permettre, donnes-lui ce que tu peux.»_

Il ne le dit pas, mais les paroles du Taureau l'ont touchées. Aldébaran sait très bien que ce Spectre est trop fier pour admettre à quiconque qu'il est profondément épris du Serpentaire. D'ailleurs, il ne l'a dit à personne et une seule fois à Aurora. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'a quitté. Elle ne comprenait pas son manque de démonstration. Même si lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Eaque se montrait tendre, il ne lui apportait pas l'attention qu'elle attendait. Un mélange entre sa culture d'origine et ses habitudes de spectre. Cela ne faisait pas bon ménage. C'est au travers de la sexualité qu'il transmettait tout son amour. Il ignorait la vraie façon de communiquer cela à quelqu'un. Parfois, il lui envoyait ses poèmes préférés qui parlaient à la place de son cœur et dont Aurora s'abreuvait sans limite. Et puis après maintes contestations et avertissements, elle en a eu assez de son Garuda « coincé ».

Officiellement, ils ont rompu ensemble. Officieusement, le Serpentaire n'a plus supporté le manque de sollicitude à son sujet. Eaque n'a pas aimé qu'elle le quitte. Ça aussi, tout le monde le sait.

_« On dit que l'on se rend compte de ce que l'on a, lorsqu'on le perd … »_ songea-t-il.

Eaque a souffert mille martyrs. Il voulait qu'elle revienne pour lui demander de lui pardonner son manque de sagesse, ses jalousies qui exaspéraient Aurora, la brutalité avec laquelle il la traitait lorsqu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue, comment lui dire ? Eaque n'avait pas les réponses.

_**Quelques jours plus tard ...** _

Elle ressemblait à ces princesses de Contes de Fée. Ses longs cheveux bordaient l'oreiller en soie, ses délicates épaules étaient à nue, ne portant qu'une tunique à bretelles pour qu'elle soit à l'aise. La jeune-femme transpire la nuit, Eaque s'en souvenait. Il aimait son odeur naturelle qui imprégnait les draps. Depuis la grande bataille, elle a très chaud. Ses longs cils de biche bougeait parfois en tiques nerveux. Elle gigotait dans ses couvertures mais bien moins que les précédents jours. Le Serpentaire a toujours a été une dormeuse turbulente. Elle remuait et prenait tout le lit comme défouloir même lorsque ses rêves étaient agréables, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Eaque, parfait dormeur docile. Le chevalier de la Vierge avait plusieurs fois pratiqué un «  _Dharma_  »* sur sa collègue qu'Eaque connaît bien et qui a eu pour conséquence l'effet escompté. Elle ne fait plus de cauchemars. Depuis plusieurs jours, le Garuda veillait sur celle qui l'a jadis fait perdre la tête. Aurora dormait paisiblement, attendant son Prince pour la réveiller.

La question était de savoir quel Prince elle allait choisir.

Lui, assis tranquillement sur ce fauteuil confortable lisait un ouvrage qu'il avait pioché dans la fameuse bibliothèque du chevalier. Il avait opté pour un classique de la littérature portugaise, «  _Le Livre de l'intranquillité »_  de Fernando Pessoa. Il avait lu ce livre il y a fort longtemps. Il apprécie les goûts littéraires de sa dulcinée. Car avoir des centres d'intérêt entre un Spectre et un chevalier, ce n'est guère simple. Personne dans le monde souterrain n'avait approuvé cette liaison chaotique entre eux. Mais Aurora s'en moquait.

Eaque jeta un œil par-dessus les pages : la brune s'était retournée sur le côté. Il se remémore toutes ces petites choses qui l'avaient étonné chez le Serpentaire : se balader pieds nus après une bonne journée, apprécier un bain brûlant que même Eaque ne pouvait supporter (peut-être était-ce un don caché de la guerrière du feu), déguster un plat français, manger tout simplement est une de ses passions. Eaque la rappelait à l'ordre sur sa gourmandise : elle finira dévorée par Cerbère à sa mort, ce qui amusa le Serpentaire :  _« Et toi tu seras puni par tant de luxure avec un chevalier d'Athéna ! »_

L'insolence de la guerrière était une des premières choses qu'il a aimé. Aurora apprécie aussi le chocolat noir, regarder des couchers de soleil, les films d'action, retourner dans son village natal, la danse, se promener sous un ciel étoilé, lustrer son armure elle-même telle une pièce de Musée, les armes Japonaises. Tout ce qui touche au Japon la passionne. Eaque connaît Aurora par cœur. C'est une véritable passionnée de la vie, curieuse de tout et qui s'était même mise à s'intéresser au pays du Népalais par amour pour lui.

Le Juge était sur la même page depuis un moment. Il avait lu les lignes dix fois, rien ne rentrait. Il ne cessait de ressasser ces souvenirs. Un petit rire le sortit de sa méditation.

_« Ce livre m'a cassé la tête à moi-aussi. »_

Aurora venait de prononcer ses premiers mots depuis des jours. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que si sa forme physique est loin d'être exemplaire, son sens de la dérision n'a pas bougé.

_« Aurora … »_  dit le Juge en fermant le livre.

_« Tu bloques sur cette page depuis une heure. »_

_« Je réfléchissais. »_

_« Menteur, tu m'admirais. »_  fit la jeune-femme.

Eaque s'approcha,  _« Comment te sens-tu, Belle au Bois Dormant ? »_

_« Tu ne perds pas le Nord. »_

_« J'ai toujours trouvé que tu ressemblais à une princesse durant ton sommeil. »_

_« Je préfère être crainte qu'enviée. »_

Eaque aborda un nouveau sourire. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont parlés, elle l'avait royalement snobé en raison d'une énième tentative de rapprochement du Garuda sur sa personne.

_« Merci. »_  dit simplement Aurora.

_« Pourquoi, Serpentaire ? »_  répondit hypocritement le Juge, retrouvant sa fierté.

_« D'être ici. »_

_« Je ne fais pas grand-chose. »_

_« Plus que tu ne le crois.»_ Elle se redressa mais grinça des dents en sentant son dos engourdi et douloureux _, « Par Athéna, mes os sont en compote. »_ Eaque se leva et aida le chevalier à s'assoir. Il lui mit un oreiller derrière le dos.  _« Je vais bien. Enfin mentalement on n'a connu mieux mais je suppose qu'après une telle bataille c'est normal._  »

_« Tu t'en remettras chevalier. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois. »_

_« Ex-chevalier … »_

_« Aurora … »_  dit le Juge en lui tendant une tasse :  _« Bois. »_

«  _C'est un ordre, évidemment. »_  en saisissant l'objet.  _« Qu'est-ce ? »_

_« Du thé noir de Pathivara qui t'apportera bien-être. Il est récolté dans un environnement très sain du Népal. »_

Aurora goûta consciensement l'offrande :  _« C'est très doux. On dirait qu'il y a de la noisette ou de l'amande. »_

_« Je savais que tu apprécierais. »_

_« Merci Garuda. »_

_« Je t'en prie Duchesse. »_

Elle éclata de rire :  _« J'espère que tu es allé le cueillir toi-même. Et que tu n'y as pas envoyé un de tes hommes.»_

Eaque ticqua. Elle le connaît vraiment trop bien :  _« J'y suis allé de mon plein gré. »_

_« Prends-moi pour une huître. »_ puis elle ajouta : _« J'ai senti ta présence. »_

_« C'est pour cela que tu es si calme. »_

_« Quelle arrogance ..»_  lâcha-t-elle,  _« Mais tu as raison, je me sens en sécurité. »_

Eaque qui s'était assis au bord du lit, contempla les yeux félins de la Portugaise en lui caressant la joue délicatement. Un geste apprécié par la jeune-gemme et ce regard plein de tendresse qui en disait long. Etait-ce normal d'être obsédé par les yeux de ce chevalier ? Non, lors de la dernière guerre contre Athéna il a dû recevoir un coup de trop sur la tête. Même sans parler, le Népalais arrive à faire perdre la raison à la treizième. Il l'a bien évidemment senti.

_« Eaque …_  » dit-elle.

_« Oui chevalier … »_  répondit-il en lui baisant la main.

_"Ne .. t'en vas pas .. je.. je t'en prie Eaque..."_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le suppliait dans sa vie, mais c'était la première fois que cela le touchait. Face à ces grands yeux de biche si pures, tellement tendres et brillants. Ces deux orbes fixaient avec insistance et ce désespoir, un désespoir… profond dissimulé. Aurora avait besoin de lui de manière si intense et dévorante alors qu'ils s'étaient détestés. Son silence était plus éloquent que tant de paroles. Il sourit de manière imperceptible .

_« Je .. Eaque, … ...»_

Le Juge attendait la suite, n'attendant qu'une excuse pour s'emparer des lèvres de la brune, ses doigts caressaient le revers de la main d'Aurora qui frissonnait. Suite qui ne vint pas. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

_« Milo ! »_  dit alors Aurora.

Encore ce chevalier … Le Scorpion avait assisté à cette scène et se retint de balancer le Spectre contre une colonne. Il opta finalement par l'ignorance, ne démontrant aucune émotion.

_« Ne bouge pas, tu vas te recasser des côtes. »_  fit-il d'une voix paternaliste.

_« Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te voir, Scorpion. »_  dit -elle de sa moue vexée.

_« Si tu boudes, c'est que ça va mieux. »_  en posant un plateau de fruits et une assiette de riz sur une table. Il rapprocha une chaise de l'autre côté du lit,  _« Comment va le Serpentaire ? »_

_« Milo … »_  sourit-elle,  _« Comment as-tu su que je venais de me réveiller. »_

_« Ton cosmo parlait pour toi. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »_

_« Je vais bien. J'ai mal partout. »_

_« Je vais faire prévenir le guérisseur pour qu'il te soulage. »_  en donnant de son cosmo au Serpentaire qui ferme les yeux de soulagement.

_« Bon sang, tu es le sédatif le plus réconfortant de l'Univers. »_

Eaque se sent devenir jaloux. Il n'y a même pas deux minutes, c'était lui son analgésique préféré.

_« Quelles sont les pertes ? »_  demande Aurora, inquiète pour ses pairs.

_« Nous avons été blessés. Trois chevaliers sont tombés. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de soldats de niveaux supérieurs. »_

_« Qu'ils reposent en paix. »_  dit Aurora avec compassion.  _« Et comment va Athéna et les autres Dieux ? »_

_« Tout le monde va bien, cesses de t'inquiéter. Il faut que tu manges. »_  ordonna-t-il.

_« Je n'ai pas faim. »_  rétorqua t'elle.

_« Tu n'as pas le choix. »_

_« Non. »_

_« S'il te plait. »_

_« Non .. »_

«  _Tu le sais afin de regagner des forces. »_  en lui fourrant une cuillère dans la bouche.

_« Mi-hooooo »_  claqua-t-elle.

_« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine. »_

Aurora avala :  _« Tu m'obliges à me gaver ? »_

_« Manges et tais-toi. »_

_« Mais … »_ s'offusqua-t-elle, _« Tu me donnes un ordre toi aussi ? »_

_« Le Scorpion a raison, ton corps en a besoin Aurora. »_  fit Eaque en lui essayant la bouche.

_« Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ? »_

_« Manges. »_  répéta Milo en lui enfournant un crevette. Aurora lui envoya un regard mauvais. Milo n'en tint pas rigueur et continuait à la nourrir pendant que le Garuda gardait son petit sourire narquois.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souries toi ? »_

_« Ton camarade est bien le seul à te clouer le bec dirait-ton. »_

Milo sourit à son tour.

_« Quoi ? Mais non enfin. »_  dit-elle outrée.

_« Tu es l'être la plus têtue que je connaisse, Aurora. »_ répéta Eaque.

_« Je le revendique. »_  en mâchouillant bruyamment. Milo et Eaque se comprirent d'un seul regard : le Serpentaire ne sait vraiment pas manger correctement.

_« Où sont passé tes bonnes manières ? »_  lui rétorqua le Garuda.

_« Quoi encore,_ Messire _Eaque ? »_

Milo : _« Tu manges comme une enfant de deux ans. »_

_« Allez en Enfer. »_

Eaque ricana de cette boutade.

_« Allez fais un effort, tu n'as presque rien avalé. »_

_« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, sale arachnide. »_

_« Comment oses-tu .. »_  cingla Milo non sans continuer à nourrir de force son amie.

_« Tu dois reprendre du poids. »_

_« Hum ! Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord tous les deux ! »_

Milo :  _« Ca tombe de sens chère amie. »_

_« Tu ne sortiras pas de ce Temple sans avoir pris dix kilos au moins. »_

_« Quinze me semble plus judicieux. »_ repris le huitième gardien.

_« Sans blague ? Vous êtes devenus potes tous les deux ? »_ pesta la portugaise sous les yeux des deux guerriers. Elle souleva dans un même temps ses draps et constata avec effroi  _: « Mon Dieu, que je suis maigre ! Et mes magnifiques jambes ? Que leur sont-elles arrivées ? »_

_« Tu as été brûlée au second degré sur plusieurs partie de ton corps. »_  avança prudemment Milo.

_« Mais je n'ai rien senti. Je n'avais pas remarqué ces marques après la bataille. »_

_« Tu avais perdu une partie de tes sens. »_  lui expliqua Eaque.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autres, à part des cotes brisées et le dos cassé ? »_

Milo :  _« Tes poignets, tes phalanges, comme tu peux le constater ont été cassés, ainsi que ta jambe et ton bras droit. Tu as eu des commotions à la tête et une fracture du fémur, les poumons perforés, le foie touché, et j'en passe. C'est un vrai miracle. Aurora .. »_

_« Je vois. Je ne ressemble plus à rien. »_

_« Tu guériras. »_  ajouta calmement Eaque.

_« Donnes-moi un miroir Milo. »_

Par un regard, le Garuda prévient le Scorpion de ne pas l'écouter.

_« Il est cassé. »_

_« Sept ans de malheur ! »_  enchérit le Serpentaire,  _« Allez pas tant d'histoires..»_

Les deux hommes se concertèrent. Milo se leva pour aller chercher un petit miroir dans la salle de bain. Il revint vers son amie, lui tendant l'objet :  _« Ne sois pas surprise, tu sors d'un combat terrible. »_

Aurora se décomposa, voyant son visage meurtri. Elle a les yeux gonflés par l'afflux de sang dans les veines, la joue droite dissimulé dans un bandage, le teint pâle, les sourcils quasi brûlés, la peau abîmée par ses propres flammes, et ses cheveux .. Sa splendide chevelure a disparue.

_« Je suis absolument immonde. On dirait une mourante ! »_

_« Tu exagères. »_ répondit Milo _._

Cette dernière se regarde une dernière fois et jeta le miroir sur le lit. Elle si raffinée. Même en armure Aurora demeurait le chevalier le plus agréable à contempler … si on ne compte pas le narcissisme du chevalier des Poissons.

_« Plus jamais je ne retrouverai cette fraicheur qui me caractérisait. J'étais quand même super bien roulée ! »_ en essuyant son œil humide de désarroi.

Au moins, elle rit d'elle-même.

_« Je te promet que tu retrouveras la forme et la beauté qui te caractérise. Même si, selon moi, elle est toujours présente. »_  rassura le Scorpion.

_« Je vois pas comment, à part passer sur le billard ! »_

_« Aurora .. »_  continua Eaque,  _« Tu es juste une rose un peu fanée par le soleil. »_

« … »

_« Reprends confiance. Moi et les autres t'aideront, comme tu l'as fait pour nous tous à notre retour. »_

_« Chacun son tour on dirait. »_  répliqua Aurora.

_« On ne te laissera rien passer. »_  fit Eaque.

_« Toi aussi tu vas m'entraîner ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas oublié l'affront que tu as commis les premiers jours aux Enfers._  » avec un rictus malsain.

_« Par tous les Saints ! »_  en rigolant,  _« Tu veux te venger ! »_

_« Sa Majesté Hadès a insisté pour que je fasse partit de ton entraînement, qui sera complet. »_

_« Je m'en doute malheureusement. »_

_« Mais pour le moment, manges ! »_  répète Milo au Serpentaire qui dut abandonner si elle veut que Milo la laisse enfin tranquille.

_**Un mois plus tard** _

Il est connu au Sanctuaire qu'Aurora fait tourner les têtes de beaucoup d'hommes, au grand dam du Pope qui l'a élevé comme sa propre fille. Et ce depuis qu'elle est passée de gamine intrépide, effrontée à une jeune-fille épanouie … toujours aussi effrontée. La jeune-dame faisait ce qu'elle voulait des garçons. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était la plus forte mais également parce que son fort caractère tranchait avec son incroyable grâce naturelle, qu'elle était déjà bien formée. Quand les garçons la voyaient la première fois, il pensaient avoir à faire à une frêle jeune-fille, très grande pour son âge. C'était tout autre chose lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour rembarrer les malins qui osaient la courtiser. Aurora faisait peur aux hommes. Cela lui plaisait.

Agée maintenant de 22 ans, assise devant sa commode face au miroir de sa chambre, elle se demandait si elle allait retrouver cette beauté. Cette bataille était effroyable. Aurora portait un foulard le temps que ses cheveux repousse. Elle avait perdu confiance en elle. Ses camarades la rassurait et l'aidait à retrouver la forme doucement. Elle sourit en repensant à ses souvenirs forts de sa vie de femme. Si jeune et déjà tant d'expérience.

Elle avait à peine onze ans lorsqu'elle « tomba amoureuse » d'un jeune-homme de son âge au Sanctuaire. Avec Demetria et Rosario, futur chevalier de l'autel, ils formaient la bande inséparable du Domaine Sacré. Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa sœur disparaisse. Shion avait trouvé Demetria un an après Aurora. Sa demi-sœur avait bien plus de succès qu'elle auprès des garçons et Aurora en était jalouse. Elle ignorait comment aborder la chose. Comment embrasser, se comporter avec eux. Rosario en savait bien de trop pour échanger avec Aurora et de toute façon, Shion lui avait interdit, ne voulant que les oreilles chastes de sa fille adoptive ne soient ébruitées. Et un jour, elle a expérimenté son premier baiser avec un apprenti de son âge, Dario. Lui préférait Demetria, plus féminine, sûre d'elle. Dévastée, Aurora avait disparue pendant de longues heures, laissant un Pope inquiet et en colère.

Et le moment le plus redouté du Bélier arriva, (hélas pour lui) : qu'est-ce que le sexualité ? Shion s'en tirait les cheveux. Il avait pourtant ordonné aux femmes chevaliers de donner quelques cours à la jeune-fille curieuse. Elle voulait connaître le moindre détails du plaisir de la chair et surtout, pourquoi les femmes chevaliers doivent rester pures. Quand elle entendit les explications d'une grande prêtresse, Aurora écarquilla les yeux. Comment cela les femmes doivent rester vierges et pas les hommes ? Pourquoi se méfier des soldats, des autres chevaliers ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de masque ? Quelle injustice ! A partir de ce jour-là, tout fut parfaitement clair dans la tête de la jeune-fille. Non seulement elle trouvait cela abjecte, ridicule, mais sa conscience de femme forte s'éveillait. La féministe naissait. Il était hors de question d'être humiliée à son tour. Aurora avait trouvé un autre but dans sa vie : défendre le droit des dames et balayer tous les hommes sur son passage qui oseraient la contredire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décida de mieux comprendre son propre corps et son fonctionnement. Au Diable les enseignements de ces femmes rustres ! Au 20ème siècle, tout cela doit évoluer. Les femelles prennent le pouvoir ! Si Athéna est la Déesse de l'espoir, la sagesse et de la stratégie militaire, pourquoi empêcherait-elle ses protecteurs d'aimer ?

Lorsqu'elle interrogea Shion à ces sujets, ce dernier soupira. Le futur Serpentaire est loin d'être idiote. Presque trop futée même. Et quand il vit avec horreur la jeune adolescente se diriger vers le Temple d'Athéna pour interroger cette dernière, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il intervienne. Aurora n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Comme toujours. Elle faisait l'exact contraire de ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle préférait se battre contre des garçons, estimant que les filles étaient trop stupides, elle ne fréquentait pas le camp des femmes parce que,  _« ça la fatiguait d'être une arène de hyènes. »_ , elle ne respectait pas le couvre-feu de la semaine pour aller retrouver son petit-ami et par-dessus le marché, elle ne mettait jamais son masque aux entraînements, jugeant ceci inapproprié. Shion ne savait que faire de cette jeune-fille. Il mettait cela sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence. La maturité pris le dessus depuis mais Aurora reste Aurora : une spontanée. Lorsqu'elle reçut l'armure du Serpentaire, elle allait connaître ces premiers émois sensuels.

Lors d'une mission au Dodécanèse dans le Royaume du Roi Ylias, une contrée appartenant à Athéna vivant comme le Sanctuaire dans une Grèce Antique, elle fut envoyée avec des Argents pour traiter des dossiers diplomatiques. Lorsqu'elle fit la connaissance du séduisant Commandant Appios de dix ans son aîné, elle tomba sous le charme. L'homme d'un 1m87, brun, bien bâti, un, brin sournois, brave guerrier, et marié à une femme possessive, était connu comme coureur de jupons. A l'instant où il vit le chevalier de quinze ans, si jeune, une beauté fraîche qui n'attendait que d'être déflorée, il l'a courtisé. Aurora fera partit de son tableau de chasse. Elle fut outrée. Que lui voulait cet homme, ce grossier personnage ? Cet espèce de Marc-Antoine des temps modernes ? Il lui devait respect. Appios n'en avait que faire. Chevalier d'or ou pas, Reine ou simple servante, il lui les fallait toutes. Aurora lui donna du fil à retordre, c'est peu dire. Cette dernière s'en réjouissait. Si elle n'avait été que simple soldat, elle aurait probablement pris cher. Cependant comme elle s'enfuyait à la vitesse de la lumière, Appios enrageait. A chaque rapprochement, elle lui filait entre les doigts. Elle jouait avec lui comme elle l'a toujours fait avec les garçons, depuis ce jour où elle appris que les femmes étaient inférieures aux hommes. Balivernes ! Elle seule changerait ce destin avec d'autres téméraires.

Aurora revenait souvent au Royaume du Général Appios à la grande joie de ce dernier. Même s'il était d'une dépravation sans égal, Aurora fantasmait secrètement sur lui, se demandant à quoi ressemblerait une nuit d'amour en sa compagnie. La jeune-fille n'était pas si « coincée » qu'elle en avait l'air. Depuis petite-fille elle avait découvert indirectement les plaisirs intimes en solitaire. Depuis qu'elle a croisé la route de ce Général luxurieux, elle pensait beaucoup à lui.

Un soir, elle est allé s'aventurer dans les chemins magiques de la cité, souhaitant découvrir la vie nocturne de ce Royaume légendaire. Dissimulée dans une longue toge pour ne pas être reconnue, elle arpentait les ruelles de cette métropole typiquement Grecque sous l'œil bienveillant des Statues d'Athéna et de Zeus. Alors qu'elle flânait dans un sentier sombre, elle fut attirée par des bruits de foules riant aux éclats, des mélodies où se mêle joyeusement flûtes de pan, aulos et lyres. S'approchant du lieu interdit, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction une scène très inconvenante pour une jeune-fille de son âge : devant ses yeux se déroulait une orgie sans nom, entre beuverie et débauche totale de jeunes gens complétement libérés, toutes orientations sexuelles confondues. Aurora avait entendu parlé de ces endroits de débordements. Jamais de sa vie elle ne pensait assister à cela. Ces choses sont formellement prohibées au Sanctuaire. C'est un lieu sacré. Les thermes sont surveillées et séparées. La prostitution est puni. Le sexe sauvage est proscrit. La discrétion est de rigueur. Aurora sait parfaitement que la plupart des chevaliers, des soldats se soulagent de leur désirs primates avec des servantes ou des femmes souvent soumises. Cela la met en colère. Car il y a peu de femme chevaliers ouverte, voire aucune. Elle en avait parlé à son ami Merio chevalier de la Coupe, afin d'avoir un avis masculin sur la chose.

«  _Il y a si peu de femmes ici, et elles sont si farouches, comment veux-tu que les chevaliers aient un peu de chaleur humaine ? Ouvres les yeux, on est au Sanctuaire ici ! »_

Même Shion ne peut y faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas tout surveiller au Sanctuaire. Elle promit à un jour à ce dernier de s'occuper personnellement de ce problème. Et lorsque Aurora revint de cette fameuse soirée outrageante, choquée par les scènes obscènes qui se sont déroulées sous ses yeux, elle était néanmoins émoussée. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans ses quartiers, elle se fit brusquement surprendre par Appios, incorrigible séducteur qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Aurora était pétrifiée. Cet homme qui se collait contre elle, le membre durci dans cette coursive du Palais, sentait ce parfum de musc enivrant (qu'elle a toujours aimé depuis), et transpirait le désir au plus haut point .. Elle ne pourra plus lui résister bien longtemps. Son heure est venue. Appios lui murmurait des indécences à l'oreille, son souffle court eut pour effet de donner des papillons dans le bas-ventre d'Aurora, plus encore lorsque ce dernier, lui tenant les mains d'un seul bras- afin qu'elle ne lui échappe pas cette fois-ci, parcourait de l'autre l'entre-jambe de la jeune-fille, déconcertée pour la première fois de sa vie. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

Appios l'embrassait dans le cou :  _« Aurora, offres-toi à moi, ô jeune et prodigieuse guerrière à la beauté diabolique où je mourrais de désirs .. Laisse-moi te montrer les plaisirs du corps et de l'esprit, laisses-moi te prendre ta pureté. Je te promet que tu ne regretteras rien. »_

La tentation étant bien trop grande. Aurora céda. Appios avait été très tendre et passionnel avec elle les premières heures de l'initiation. Elle ne se souvient même pas avoir souffert lorsqu'il l'a défloré. Et puis ce fut plus bestial au fur et à mesure qu'il se revoyait. La sexualité, elle ne l'appris que de cette façon : passionnel, animal, vraie. Elle a tellement aimé qu'elle finit par collectionner les amants, simples civils ou guerriers, au grand désespoir de Shion qui aurait dû l'enfermer au Cap Sounion jusqu'à sa majorité. Les hommes qu'elle rencontrait étaient plus âgés. Elle aime leur savoir-faire, ce côté rassurant qu'elle recherche. Ils étaient retournés par cette jeune-fille impétueuse, aimant être conquise. D'habitude c'est elle qui domine. C'est elle qui donne des ordres. Alors pourquoi ne pas inverser les rôles au lit .. ?

Eaque l'a très bien senti dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre. Il savait quel genre de femme elle est. Ce genre qu'il n'a jamais trouvé sur sa route, celle qu'il a recherché inconsciemment sans véritablement s'adonner à la tâche. Car il est le maître en tout point. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement, chimiquement, se comprenaient, se cherchaient, étaient connectés par cette cohésion de couple, cette harmonie sexuelle, cette passion fulgurante alors qu'ils sont complétement opposés. En gros : ils s'étaient trouvés. Un sentiment de déjà vu qu'ils n'ont jamais pu expliquer. Elle ne le vivra avec personne d'autre. Mais tant pis, elle ne veut pas que son cœur soit à nouveau empoisonné par ce Garuda toxique … Des sentiments contradictoires. Elle aura toujours du mal à lui résister. Le Garuda aime avoir l'emprise sur ces pairs et encore plus sur les femmes. Et il avait réussi à avoir le Serpentaire rien que pour lui. Elle aimait lui être soumise, jouer à ce jeu de la servitude … le défier. Cela le rendait fou. Eaque est son talon d'Achille, comme elle-même est la faiblesse du Népalais. Il avait tant de pouvoirs sur elle qu'elle a fini par se perdre elle-même.

Et en repensant à la manière dont Appios lui a pris sa virginité, le Serpentaire rêvassait face à sa fenêtre :  _« Quel corrompu ! Mais quel amant ! »_ Si elle n'était pas aussi frêle en ce moment, elle lui aurait bien offert ses faveurs. Elle a aimé être sa maîtresse. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, même brièvement, elle se donnait à lui.

Les années passèrent et Aurora se constitua une solide renommée de guerrière redoutable, crainte et libérée. Personne n'était là pour vérifier après tout. Ses amants lui répétaient souvent qu'elle respirait la sensualité, troublante, insolente.

Il y a eu ensuite Argol, le chevalier de Persée. Le premier  _véritable_  amant de sa vie. Lorsqu'ils se sont offerts la première fois un soir d'une mission, cela a été d'une féerie sans nom. Depuis des mois ils se côtoyaient. Argol était tombé amoureux d'Aurora au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à la connaître. Cette nouvelle vie qu'on lui a offerte, une dizaine d'années après sa mort contre Seiya et sa bande, était du pain béni. Comme tous ses camarades, il ne connait qu'une seule chose : les combats, la droiture, son allégeance envers Athéna. La débauche, les filles tout cela passe au second plan, voire au troisième lorsque lui et ses compagnons profitaient des rares moments de temps libre. Quand la guerre contre les Bronzes a éclaté, il ne fréquentait personne. Quand il est revenu quelques heures à la vie en tant que Spectre au cours de la Guerre Sainte, là non plus la question d'amour ne se posait pas. Il avait à peine 18 ans. Il avait toute la vie devant lui.

Lorsqu'il a été ramené avec ses camarades, son existence avait pris un tout autre sens. Il était fier de servir à nouveau Athéna sans parjures ni trahison et pouvoir se rendre utile au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il rencontre Aurora, cette superbe femme chevalier, il eut le souffle coupé. Comme à chaque première apparition, le Serpentaire fait son effet. Pas seulement pour sa beauté mais aussi par ce charisme naturel, sa prestance. Argol devina facilement qu'elle était chevalier d'un rang très élevé. Il sut la vérité lorsque cette dernière arriva au secours des Argents pris au piège par un homme de main de Demetria, prémice de la future guerre contre Arès. La voir arrivée dans sa flamboyante armure dorée et terrasser des hommes dont leur leader en quelques minutes a impressionné le chevalier de Persée. Il la savait vaillante, consciencieuse et rapide au combat pour l'avoir vue s'entrainer. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle était forte à ce point-là.

Le Grand Pope leur confia une mission. Persée et le Serpentaire étaient en reconnaissance en Arabie Saoudite là d'où vient le chevalier. Aurora avait apprécié entendre parler Argol dans sa langue natale même si elle ne comprenait absolument rien à l'arabe, elle le trouvait beau et brillant, respectueux de ses racines … viril, dissimulé dans son saoud. Il ressemblait à ces mystérieux Princes du désert. Il lui avait fait découvrir les traditions de son pays de naissance et plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient pris la main pendant leur périple dans les rues de Riyad. Argol ne voulait pas perdre de vue son amie parmi cette foule endiablée, lui expliquant d'être prudente avec les marchands, et de le laisser échanger. Elle devait cacher les traits de sa féminité par respect pour la culture du pays. Argol ne souhaitait pas qu'elle attire le regard. Cette dernière avait apprécié sa bienveillance.

Ils avaient 17 ans passés lorsqu'ils ont fait l'amour la première fois dans cette caverne proche de la mer. Cela a été fascinant, dévorant. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle affinité. Et lui non plus. C'est là qu'elle compris qu'elle était éprise de ce séduisant guerrier, faisant plus que son âge comme c'est courant au Sanctuaire. Avant leur nuit d'amour qui allait annoncer le début de leur histoire cachée, Argol n'a jamais porté un regard lubrique sur Aurora. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle est désirable, ce naturel débordant la fascinait et il avait du mal à la voir simplement comme une combattante.

Le Serpentaire sortit de sa réflexion pour aller admirer le Sanctuaire de son jardin. Aurora continuait de rêvasser. De sa position, elle discernait aisément le Temple du Pope, celui du Poisson, du Verseau et une partie de celui du Capricorne en contre-bas. A sa droite, se dessinait le toit du Temple du Sagittaire. Et un peu plus loin, celui du Scorpion.

_« Milo … »_  songeait-elle.

Le huitième gardien ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis son retour. Elle est tant ébranlée par générosité dont il fait preuve, cette tendresse insoupçonnée. Il ne lui démontrait jusque-là que de l'amitié, du respect, de l'intégrité. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Aime-t-elle cet homme ? Pourquoi lui procure-t-elle autant de bien-être ? Elle sait Milo possessif. Il est protecteur et ne perd jamais son sang-froid. Le Scorpion s'agace facilement, comme son signe. Mais il n'a jamais perdu la face. Son orgueil est bien placée. Milo est un homme juste, honnête, un gardien charismatique des valeurs de la chevalerie et fidèle à la conception de la Justice désirée par la déesse Athéna. Il ne montre pas ses véritables sentiments et c'est bien cela le problème. Aurora aimerait tant qu'il dévoile son cœur, à elle et rien qu'à elle.

Elle a pu néanmoins discerner quelques sentiments évidents depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Aurora a pour la première fois saisi qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour le Scorpion lors de cette soirée inter-sanctuaire il y a deux ans et demi. Elle avait adoré cette soirée, cette semaine en compagnie des autres délégations, d'un Eaque envahissant, d'un Baian envoûtant … d'un Milo sous un jour nouveau : jaloux. Elle avait été amusée et s'était moquée de lui, qui lui répondait qu'il veillait simplement sur elle.

Souvenirs …


End file.
